Endless Darkness
by Imagination that
Summary: A mere child sentenced to a life of eternal inescapable darkness. What possible reason could they have for doing this? The boy didn't deserve this, but could they escape or would he to be drawn into that black abyss? Pre/Post Twilight Princess story told mainly from Rusl's POV though not entirely.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi folks I'm back with my next multi-chapter story. I'm kind of surprised this one got done first but it is also currently the shortest story with multiple chapters that I have been working on. That being said the chapter lengths are shorter in most cases too for this story. This is both a pre and post Twilight Princess story; there are parts of the game added into the story but not many. I wanted this story to work with the storyline in the game as much as possible so I tried to keep those parts in line as much as I could. Now that should be a clue to anyone reading this that there are spoilers for the game so read at your own risk on that one. There are no pairings or romance in this, which means you can still have Link ending up with whomever or wherever you'd like.

Now for how fast this will be updated and where you'll see my notes I'm gonna change things up a bit from how I did my first story. This will be the only chapter that will have my notes at the beginning since I'm sure anybody reading this mainly just wants to get to the story. The next big change is that I will only be posting on the weekends i.e late Friday or early Saturday possibly sometimes on Sunday if Friday and Saturday are busy. My main reasoning for this is that I became aware I do not type nice notes when I have just gotten off work and since I actually want you guys to read this and return I'd rather have you wait a few days then to bite your head off. Sorry if this upsets anyone but I feel it is for the best plus that will give me the week to edit and work on my other story that is maybe seven or so chapters away from completion. That story is actually the one I thought would be finished first but it is so close and I am very excited to bring it to all of you.

LastlyI just have to say this. I am super excited for the two new Zelda games coming out soon, one this year and one next year. Okay now that that is out of my system I'll put in the disclaimer effective for the entirety of this story. I do not own any of the "Legend of Zelda" characters, places, or anything that is remotely a part of them. I do however play the games and have an overactive imagination which results in stories like the one below. Please enjoy and let me know what you think I appreciate any constructive criticisms or just a note telling me what you think of the story thus far.

Enjoy and Later

* * *

**Promotions**

Rusl's POV until otherwise noted

The promotion was a good thing at least that's what he kept telling himself. He had better pay, decent hours, and he and his young wife could now live in the city in a real house; not some driftwood shack. His name was Rusl, a guard for the kingdom of Hyrule and he had recently received a promotion from patrolling the Spirit Cave and area around Lake Hylia to being a prison guard within the castle. When the offer had come he and his wife Uli had packed up their meager possessions and set out for Castletown. They had been able to find a small home to rent in the city not far from the castle but still well within their limited budget. They were a young couple just starting out and funds were short. He of course had a decent job that paid a fair wage as a guard, it would have been better if he was a Knight but you had to prove your worth or do some heroic deed to gain that status. They supplemented they're income in small ways using trades they'd learned as children. Uli could weave beautiful cradles and baskets so well they were actually waterproof. Rusl was a blacksmith and could make horseshoes for horses and shoe them as well. He could also make swords and shields not to mention repair them; as well as countless other tasks involving metal. While they're skills at the lake hadn't been in high demand due to the lack of people they hoped the move would improve this to some degree. They were saving to buy or build a home of their own where they could raise a family.

However, Rusl was beginning to wonder if all that was worth taking this dreary and depressing position. It was his first day and another guard was giving him a tour of the dungeons as well as explaining his duties. The dungeons were on the far side of the castle kept well away from where the nobles, Knights, and all others who resided in the castle lived. There were three levels to the dungeons. The first level was above ground with barred windows in the cells. Level two had small holes as openings for fresh air and some sunlight but you'd be fortunate to stick an arm through any of them. Level three was too far underground and the only light it, and those it housed, saw were from the torches. The air down there was putrid and stagnant not really fit for any to be breathing.

The instructions for his new job were simple enough: make sure no one escapes, stop/prevent fights in cells with multiple prisoners, protect the food carriers that delivered the daily meal, escort prisoners for interrogation or punishment to the Inquisitorial Chamber and back, watch for sick prisoners in case they need to quarantine, and remove any prisoners who die. The heartlessness of it all disturbed Rusl but he tried to appease himself with the constant refrain that these were criminals and they had done wrong so they likely deserved their punishment. Rusl and the guard had just passed through the first two levels of the dungeons and were heading down to the last.

The first level contained people who were only in for disorderly conduct or some kind of public indecency or display and would be released in a few days' time; the second level held those that had committed crimes that earned them several months or years imprisonment but would be released in due time. The last level where they were heading housed the prisoners who had committed the most abhorrent acts and had been sentenced to spend the rest of their days behind bars instead of being executed. The cells here were damp and there was the constant sound of dripping water and scurrying rats that mingled with smell of mold, decay, and human excrement to create the most repulsive atmosphere Rusl had ever felt. Rusl had to admit the aura down here was both sickening and frightening but that may have just been due to the smell and because of the types of people he knew inhabited this grim domain.

As they walked through the area Rusl made note of the different crimes committed by the incarcerated men. Since there were fewer people who had been sentenced to a lifetime in the darkness down here, these cells were lesser in number and contained only two to three prisoners at max. As they reached the last of the cells his fellow guard's words brought him out of his internal contemplations.

"An' this one 'ere has the 'onor of bein' the youngest prisoner 'ere an' the only one lucky nuff to get a cell all to 'imself."

Rusl had to do a double take as he looked in the cell; he had expected a man in his early twenties or at youngest late teens, but not this. This prisoner was a Hylian child six maybe seven years of age but it was hard to tell since he was hidden in the shadows and seemed very small. Rusl's body moved of its own accord as he felt himself step forward and kneel down in front of the cell to get a better look at the child. What could've this small little boy have ever done to warrant being locked up in this abysmal place and for the rest of his days no less? Rusl asked the guard this very question as he watched the little boy scurry as far away from the cell door, and him, as the walls would allow him; curling up around his knees in the corner on a pile of dirty looking straw.

The answer he received was far from satisfactory. "Well actually, der ain't no one who knows why 'e's 'ere, as far as I's knows. I can tell ya it musta been somethin' awful though since 'e goes to the Inquisitorial Chamber once a week. 'E certainly makes it 'ard on us since we've gotta get sum special shackles for 'im when 'e's being taken to there. An' don go gettin' soft jus' cause 'e's a kid. Remember everyone down 'ere is 'ere for a good reason even if we ain't privileged nuff to know why."

The guard led Rusl away then and somehow Rusl managed not to look back at the poor little boy, doomed to spend the rest of his life in the endless pit of darkness this dreary prison, but the boy never once left his thoughts for the rest of the day or any day after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Light of Courage in Fathomless Darkness**

By his third day Rusl was able to find his way without guidance and perform his other duties without any aid. He learned the names of a few of the prisoners and a bit more on some of their backgrounds. Since his job required several rounds of all three levels many times a day Rusl made sure to check up on the small boy each time he was in the lower level. Unlike many of the other prisoners who would jeer and yell obscenities at the guards the boy never spoke a word. It hadn't taken long to find out a few interesting facts about the boy, despite his lack of speech.

For one thing the reason the boy was allowed a cell to himself was because it was very likely any of the other inmates may kill him or do him some other harm and there were strict orders regarding the boy; he was not to die or be killed by prisoner, guard, or inquisitor. The other thing Rusl discovered was he would come nowhere near any hand that stuck through his cell even if it held food out to him and leaving the food did no good either since it would go untouched. It seemed the child would only eat the daily slop fed to the prisoners.

On his first day he had learned just what the slop was and how wished he hadn't. Near the dungeon entrance in a sequestered, but thankfully aired, room there was a large pot that had a low but constantly burning fire under it. Everyday a large amount of water was poured into it along with any leftover food that were not eaten the previous day by the residents of the castle or any food near spoilage. Rusl had been informed that not even the scraps left on a plate were put to waste and they would take even the most undesired morsels, including bones, and dump them into the slop pot. The reason for it being on a constant simmer was that it broke down the scraps until they became a thin repulsive looking brownish gray slightly viscous substance. The pot was never fully emptied or cleaned so its surface had a grimy feel and look, as well as years of caked on residue around the rim. This concoction was maintained by the lowest of the kitchen servants and a bowl of it was fed once daily to every prisoner. The first time Rusl had seen and smelled this abhorrent concoction he had been unable to eat the rest of the day with the very thought of food causing his stomach to heave.

Rusl also figured out why it was likely the boy avoided anyone near the entrance to his cells since many of the guards were apt to strike out at the prisoners and often for no apparent reason. It was because of what happened on his third day that Rusl resolved to learn why this child had been sentenced to spend his life here. The day had started out routine enough and as Rusl was just beginning his first round in the lowest level one of his fellow guards asked for his help in a prisoner transport since they were required to always have two men to every prisoner out of their cell. Rusl agreed having already helped with transports five times in the short spell he had been here. However, as soon as he had learned just who the prisoner was, that they were taking to the Inquisitorial Chamber, Rusl's stomach knotted tightly.

The guard unlocked the door to the boy's cell immediately stomping over to the child and roughly yanking him to his feet. Rusl felt the force used was wholly unnecessary but didn't say anything since the man was his superior. As gently as he could without being noticed Rusl fixed the shackles the guard had handed him to the boy's wrists and ankles noting sadly how tight they were despite the fact the child was nothing but a stalfos with skin draped over him. Since the only clothing the boy wore was a threadbare pair of pants it was easy to see all the bones jutting out underneath his thin, pale; dirty skin. His hair appeared to be blonde but in the dim light and with the amount of filth covering the boy it was hard to tell. The boy's most startling feature though was his eyes. Despite the oppressive dark conditions he lived in the boy's eyes were bright and seemed almost animalistic in quality. As if he housed a great spirit within his small frame. The boy seemed to know what was coming for he didn't rear back or fight them but meekly accepted the treatment and followed them from his cell. Rusl expected the boy to cower at all the insults and lewd suggestive comments flung at them from the other prisoners, many of which were actually directed at the boy instead of the guards this time. To Rusl's surprise though, the boy just kept following the other guard with Rusl bringing up the rear never once wavering from their destination. When they reached the chamber and the door was opened the boy stepped in without an ounce of fear betraying his small body.

It was an hour later Rusl was again asked to help with an escort, this time taking a prisoner back to their cell. The sight of the boy was appalling with fresh bruises and lacerations showing on his chest, back, and even his head. He was cradling his right arm which seemed to be bleeding heavily from a large cut, and only stopped holding the appendage when they put the shackles on him but never once did he cry out. Again the boy walked through the labyrinth of cells with an almost fierce determination and a straight back never reacting to the catcalls of his fellow prisoners.

During his lunch Rusl sought out a friend of his whom also worked in the castle as an advisor to the Captain of the Guards, an older gentleman named Auru. Rusl and Auru had formed a friendship some years ago before Rusl had met Uli, and it was actually due to his meeting Auru that he met Uli. If anyone would be able to help him find the information he sought it would be the aged man. Rusl explained briefly that he wished to find out more about one of the prisoners and wondered if there were any records kept of the crime and subsequent punishments.

"Indeed there are records of all the prisoners at the castle but not just anyone can get into them. Are you sure you really wish to know more of this prisoner because if they learn you have read the archives you could end up one yourself." Auru's tone was grave and his eyes pierced into Rusl's own.

Rusl rubbed his chin as he thought it through. If he were caught that would leave Uli by herself and if Auru was caught sneaking him the information he would be sent to the dungeons. He would never be able to forgive himself if either of those things happened, yet he did not think he could live with himself until he found out more about the enigmatic child. Already he had trouble sleeping as he would see the boy in his dreams just sitting there scared and alone in the darkness. "Auru if you only tell me where they are I will take the chance myself of finding the one I need. It is dangerous but this is just one thing my conscious cannot let go of until I learn more."

"Very well, if you feel that strongly about it I will retrieve the record for you since I am allowed in that area. Just be sure to return it to me post haste and let no one else see it. I will meet you at Telma's with the record after your shift is over; all I need is his prisoner number."

Rusl wanted to argue but the wisdom of the older man's words rang in his ears and after a short internal debate he gave Auru the boy's prisoner number, it had been the first one he learned. After the day was over Rusl walked quickly to Telma's and spotted his friend sitting in the back area of the bar reserved for special guests of the bar's owners. The waitress and owner's daughter Telma took their drink orders as Rusl took a seat beside his companion.

Telma was the daughter of a man named Tancredo who had opened the bar the same year his daughter had been born and decided to name it after her. Now the man was in failing health and Telma more or less ran the place while also aiding her mother in caring for her father. After the drinks had been delivered Auru spoke to Rusl in a hushed voice, "I don't know who that prisoner is you want to know about because I haven't had time to look at those documents myself but whatever the reason is, it is certainly a bad one. These records weren't in the normal area; instead they were in a special vault that normally even I don't have access to, and really shouldn't even know of its existence. Be very careful with the information you find my friend it could be exponentially dangerous to not only you but your dear wife too."

With that said he handed Rusl a heavy thick scroll with several documents bound by a leather band. Rusl nodded his head and promised to have the documents back in three days' time. He guessed he'd have enough time to read all of this by then since the day after next was his day off from duty.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sins of the Father**

When Rusl's day off came he awoke early the apprehension over what the documents might contain eating at him. He and Uli were currently eating breakfast though Rusl didn't have much of an appetite for his wife's delicious cooking so he started a conversation that had been on his mind for a few days. "Uli darling I was thinking about your home town the other day, Ordon. Didn't you once tell me that the people there rely on more of a trade type of commerce than actual rupees?"

Uli looked up from her own breakfast toward her husband before answering. "Yes, dear for the most part that is correct. Everyone contributes in the village so everyone shares the spoils. Some tend the crops, some tend the goats, and other do things like make repairs or protect the village or even hunt. Each able individual provides whatever help they can so things that the village can make like food, cloth, and shelter are shared among the whole and distributed fairly to each resident. Extra things are sold in a general store and those do cost rupees but it is rare to need such items."

Rusl chewed over his meal and his wife's words pensively mulling about them. He chose his next words carefully not wanting to get his wife's hopes up; she'd been asking him to come live in the village since almost the beginning of their marriage, and also did not wish to alarm her with his sudden change in attitude. "Well I was thinking that we were talking of starting a family within a year or so and the city well… it really isn't a good place to raise a child. Children need fresh air and room to run, play, and experience the beauty that the Three Goddesses gave to us. If your old family home hasn't been occupied I was thinking maybe we should perhaps go to live there if the village will have us."

Uli regarded her loving but translucent husband, honestly it was as if she could see every feeling passing through his mind, but what she couldn't see were the reasons behind them, for that she could only guess. She had seen how he had come home from the very first day of this job with an almost haunted air to him despite his attempts to hide it. His new job was bothering him of that she was certain. What about the job was plaguing his mind she didn't know but when he had come home after his third day his face could have scared a Poe back to the grave, and now he had suddenly changed his mind about living in her small village that he had previously stated would make him feel claustrophobic. She would get the truth from him then and there; she had had enough of seeing him suffer.

She fixed him with a look that would have made the Hero of Time himself hesitate. "Rusl, what is the matter? You have been acting odd since you started this job and have had a troubled air about you not to mention you haven't been sleeping well. If the job is really that bad then see if we can go back to the lake but I do not wish you to go somewhere you detest just because you hate this new job. We can make do without the extra rupees."

Rusl looked at his perceptive wife wincing under her look before giving in, to some degree at least. "Uli dear, there is something that is bothering me about the job. I cannot tell you everything now since I do not know it all and even when I do the knowledge may be a danger to you. I plan to spend the today reading some documents after which I will know more of what is going on and what I want to do. However, my desire to go to your village to live was not born of my hatred of my new position. Rather the thought has been nagging at me for some time and with this recent discovery it sounds more ideal. When I have fully grasped the situation and made my decision of what I would like to do I will inform you and see if you agree with me. Please trust that for now I cannot tell you but will soon enough. For now do you think you could perhaps write to the mayor and see if they would allow us to live in the village if we decided to move there?"

Uli looked into her husband's eyes and saw the determined fire within him. It was one of the things she loved about him for that fire was born from a strong moral to do what was right even if it were at his own cost. Right then and there she knew that they would be returning to Ordon to live and escape the repercussions of Rusl's decision, for he most assuredly had already decided even if he didn't know it. She too made a decision that no matter what came she would stand by him as she had vowed to, she trusted this man especially when he looked as he did now.

"Yes Rusl, I'll write today to the mayor and I'll start packing since I gather we'll undoubtedly need to leave quickly." The look on Rusl's face was priceless when she said that and he barely managed to choke out. "But Uli I told you I have not made my decision yet?!"

She smiled before standing and kissing his head softly, "But you have my dear, now go and read those documents you need to so you can finally convince your mind of the choice your heart has already made." With that she gathered their dishes and left to wash them. Rusl sat there in shock for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face Uli was the most amazing woman in all of Hyrule and Rusl felt he was the luckiest man in this land as well that she had chosen him to be with. He then rose from his place at the table and retrieved the documents before settling himself at his desk in order to find out what the boy's crime had been.

Rusl found there were several documents including a record of birth but the name of the child was left blank. Curiously there was also a detailed report that seemed more of a story than a report. The tale began with a noble man's daughter by the name of Kipenzi and a Knight of Hyrule named Kartik. According to the scrolls the two were seeing each other in secret for weeks because Kipenzi was engaged to another nobleman's son. Kartik, while he was a Knight of Hyrule, he was also of common birth and so Kipenzi's father would not even consider a relationship between the two. Apparently this did not stop the two for Kipenzi became pregnant; before they could run away and elope they were discovered.

Kipenzi's father called for the Law of Honor for the two; this was an old law that stating that should an individual dishonor his or her family's reputation the patriarch of the family had the right to invoke any punishment they saw fit. Kartik had no family, all of them having passed away some years earlier, but he had dishonored his fellow Knights and by extension the King of Hyrule. The man was sentenced to death by beheading, whoever wrote the report added in a snippet that wasn't necessarily fact. The author of the report felt sure that Kipenzi's father, a Marquis Milos who was a member of the King's council, had whispered in the King's ear pushing for the execution. The last words Kartik had spoken before his death were that his child, should it be a boy, should be named Link after his great, great, great grandfather who was a hero to Hyrule.

Marquis Milos reserved his choice of punishment for his daughter waiting until the child was born. From the snippets that had been added into the report Marquis Milos only valued two things his title/reputation and his only daughter. Fate it seemed had decided it would not give Marquis Milos a chance to enact a punishment on his daughter for Kipenzi died in child birth leaving only one small boy behind as proof of her love for the Knight. Marquis Milos was beside himself with grief and as such gave out a cruel punishment to the babe who knew nothing of the turmoil he had been born into.

He declared that the child's father must have been a demon and as such the child was the spawn of darkness. Thus the child would never be allowed to see the light of day and was to only ever see the darkness from which he came. He was to be kept until the age of three in the cellars below the castle aiding the cook but to be fed and treated like any other prisoner. Once he reached the age of three he was to be transferred to a cell where he would live out the rest of his days.

Because the child obviously had such a vile demon within him, for what other kind of demon could seduce his precious flower, he was to also receive a weekly beating in order to keep the demon within him weak. So at the very tender age of three the boy had been given a tattoo of his prisoner number on his left wrist and thrown in that dank cell to rot. The only stipulation being that the boy was not to be killed and every attempt should be made to ensure he lived. The reasoning for this was that if the boy were to die the demon would only inhabit another being. The longer he lived the more they could beat down on the demon within him and when at last boy's inevitable death did come, the demon would be unable and unwilling to inhabit another pure life thanks to the suffering it had endured while living in the child.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Devise a Plan**

It took several minutes after Rusl had finished reading the report to fully grasp the horrific details of it and then a few seconds after that to realize he was crying. Rusl hadn't known what to expect from the report he hadn't even attempted a guess, but even if he had this would have been the farthest thing from his mind. That poor child had been sentenced to that miserable existence from the day he was born merely because he was born. To think that the boy, that was at this moment likely curled in his cell in the dungeon below the feet of the unknowing towns folk, had never once seen the light of day. In that instant he also realized Uli had been right he had already decided what he was going to do it just took reading this document to convince him. He spent the rest of the day trying to do chores around his home but his mind always wandered back to the small boy sitting in endless darkness somewhere beneath his feet; his lack of concentration resulted in several mishaps including the hammer finding his thumb instead of the nail.

When he was back at his job the next day one of the first things he did was check on the boy afraid that he might have somehow evaporated before Rusl could help him, but he was still there just the same. When he got home that night he was surprised to find a guest in his home. The man had a large girth and a bald head. His mustache was upturned resembling tusks and his eyes seemed almost completely closed. He was dressed simply in fabrics that were clean but worn from hard work. Uli greeted her husband as he entered and introduced the man as Bo mayor of the Ordon village. Apparently he had been on his way to Castletown and crossed paths with the postman. Instead of waiting until he returned to reply to her letter he decided to visit her and discuss their plans.

"Well Uli you're in luck your parent's home is just as you left it and Pergie with Sera's help have been maintaining it. Mattie always made sure to keep it up since she always thought you'd need it one day, seems she was right. Once she passed Pergie and Sera took over even Ilia helps them."

Uli laid her hand on Bo's as he started to sniff holding back tears. "Mattie was a good woman Bo and a dear friend to me. I was so saddened the day she died. How are you and Ilia doing since she passed?"

Bo smiled at the small woman before replying, "Ilia is doing well, she was still so young that when it happened I don't think she quite grasped it but she probably won't have many memories of her mother either, sadly. I'm doing better keep myself busy helping where I'm needed around the village and taking care of Ilia keeps my mind off things. The other villagers help too since many of us lost someone in the epidemic. But enough of these sad tidings we're here to discuss the happier idea of you two moving to Ordon, is that right? The village could certainly use a blacksmith as talented as you Rusl and I am sure Uli still can out weave anyone within all the land. Not to mention I know you're both hard workers and the village is always in need of another set of hands."

Before Uli could even open her mouth Rusl jumped into the conversation, "Yes, Uli has wanted to for some time now and I have finally come to agree with her. I was thinking the sooner the better for us before we get too far settled here in the city." As Rusl looked at the two their faces were almost identical masks of disbelief wide rounded eyes, mouths agape, and an overall look of shock. Uli recovered first and immediately set to interrogating her husband.

"Rusl, you promised an explanation once you'd decided and now I am sorry but I am going to demand it. Also since this sounds like it may have an impact on the village I think Bo should hear it too so he can judge if they even want to accept us." Bo looked a bit taken back by Uli's strong words but nodded that he did indeed want an explanation for their sudden desire to move back to the village.

Rusl took a deep breath held it for a minute before loudly exhaling. Uli was right of course she deserved to know what was going on and what Rusl was intending on getting them into, and Bo deserved to know too so he could decide if it would be too great a risk for the village to take. Resolved to just getting it over with and he began enlightening them to his plans. "Uli you were partially right that this has something to do with my new job. However, the job though not particularly pleasing would be bearable except for one thing or to be exact one prisoner. On my first day I was given a tour and I was shown the youngest prisoner in the dungeons. He is a Hylian child around six or seven years of age and he has been in that cell since the age of three but he has been considered a prisoner since the day he was born. He was accused of a crime on the day he was born and was sentenced to spend the rest of his life in darkness. He receives weekly beatings and only one meager prisoner meal of slop every day.

I was able to find out exactly why he was incarcerated and I can tell you it was not justified. However, I won't tell you of the reason at this time since right now the less you know the better it will be, should my plan go badly. What I would like to do is free that child and take him to Ordon where he can remain hidden and raise him so he might live the type of life every child should have. My idea is to find a way for it to appear the child died then no one would think to look for him. It is still dangerous but I have a friend who I believe will help me to smuggle him out. What I would ask of you Uli is that if I am successful in freeing this boy that you would join me in taking him in and raising him, he will undoubtedly need much help and affection. As for you Bo I would ask that you grant us permission to live in the village and raise the boy knowing of the truth."

Both Bo and Uli had looked alarmed when he had told them that there was a child being held as a prisoner but now they both looked at him in a more shrewd way studying him as they made their decisions. "Rusl dear, I swore to stand by you come what may and I have always known you would put what is right before anything else. If you tell me that there is no justifiable reason for that boy to be locked away, and truthfully I cannot fathom a reason that a child of his age could have ever done something to warrant that harsh of a punishment, then I believe you and I will help you in any way possible to save that child. Just tell me how I can help."

Rusl beamed at his wife who never failed to amaze him at her steadfast love and unwavering belief in him. How he had ever deserved her he did not know but he thanked the Three Goddesses each and every day for her love. Rusl now turned to Bo since his answer would determine where they would go from here. Bo looked at him for a few more minutes before answering slowly. "While I do not like the idea of harboring a criminal in the village I do agree that I can think of no valid reason why a child should be receiving that sort of penalty. I do however have the entire village to think of so I will allow you to bring the boy to the village and live but only if you'll agree to my terms.

First that once you arrive I will expect you to tell me every detail you know of why the boy was imprisoned in the first place. Second I will want to see the boy when you arrive to verify that he is not a threat to anyone in the village. Third is that he will be on a yearlong probationary period and if he gives me any reason to doubt him or if he shows that he will not be a productive member of the village as he grows then I will have no choice but to ban him from the village and if need be I will turn him back over to the guards to continue his sentence. I believe this is the only fair way to go about this so what say you?"

Rusl and Uli looked at each other before Uli gave him a look that told him it was his decision to make. Rusl looked back at Bo and though he did not know the man well his instincts told him he was an honorable man so Rusl agreed to his terms sure that Bo would have nothing but sympathy for the boy when he saw him.

Bo smiled and then said, "Very well, now how can I help you?"

"Well," Rusl replied drawing it out slightly since it was likely not going to make Uli happy. After he had read the papers on the boy he had given great consideration to how he would get him out. Having Bo here actually aided him.

"I need a way for Uli to get to Ordon safely ahead of me this was the only part of my plan I was having trouble with. If things should go awry her already being gone might stave off any accusations toward her and she will also be able to live in the village and be taken care of. My idea is to work out a plan with my friend to get the boy out discreetly. Prior to that I will give notice at my job under the pretense of Uli wishing to move back to her home. At the end of my last day I will smuggle the child out and hide him in a wagon that will contain our belongings. Pushing the wagon I should be able to reach Ordon in two or three days' time if all goes well. As soon as I am sure of my date of departure I will send word by post so you will know when to expect me. If I have not shown up within five days after the departure date then I would say it would be safe to assume the mission was a failure and you should pretend to have no knowledge of my actions should anyone ask."

Uli shook her head before quietly but vehemently replying, "No Rusl, I cannot leave you here like that and if something should happen I would never be able to live not knowing."

"Uli dearest please, when I do retrieve the boy I will have to leave quickly and will not have time to return home. I plan to have the cart loaded and ready so as soon as I am safely out of the castle walls with the boy I can leave with him. This is the safest way and in this way you will also have a few days to prepare our home for not only us but the boy as well since he currently only has a thread bare pair of too short trousers."

Uli looked at him with tears in her eyes for several minutes before silently acquiescing to his plan. Rusl then turned to Bo to pose a question to him. "Bo, will you be able to take Uli with you and if so when do you plan on returning to the village?"

"Well," drawled Bo scratching his chin, "I had planned to leave tomorrow after I present our gift to the royal family, it's a yearly tradition in Ordon. However, I can postpone my return by a day to help Uli pack your home and ready everything in the cart while you go about work. Then her and I can travel back to Ordon it shouldn't be a problem, though I only have one horse I think it can carry the two of us and if not I can always walk."

Rusl nodded before saying, "I would consider it a great favor if you could help to pack our home and I would owe you an even greater debt if you protected my greatest treasure on the way to your village."

Bo waved his hand dismissively and Uli stood at this point while saying, "Well now that everything is settled I say we eat some dinner and get some rest the next few days will be quite exhausting."

The next day Rusl was able to arrange with Auru to meet again at Telma's in order to return the documents and see if he would help him arrange to break the boy out of his dreary existence. Once at Telma's they again met in the back entrance and Telma insured that no one was sat within hearing distance of the two. Once Rusl had returned the documents he explained the shortened version of the story to Auru along with his plan. Auru sat his fingertips pressed together pensively staring at the far wall for several long minutes. Finally he looked up at Rusl with sad but wizened eyes.

"This sounds familiar like the story of Marquis Milos's daughter if I am not mistaken. I had heard a little about it and knew of the Knight's execution but I was not aware of what happened to her or the child. It seems that now I know at least half of it. However, Rusl, we all agreed to stop doing this sort of thing over a year ago. You were getting married, my age was creeping up on me, Schuyler wanted to start teaching his son Shad, Tancredo's health has diminished since the last, and Ikabod was banished from the land and had to take his daughter to live in the mountains."

Rusl looked at his friend sternly before replying. "Auru I am as aware of all this as you are and I would not ask this of you if I did not believe in it whole heartedly. You know that I joined your resistance group in order to try and help right the wrongs that had been neglected by others and you know I have never been able to turn a blind eye to one in need. In all my years I have never known for someone to be as wronged as this boy has. I am not asking we reform the group and in deed it would be better if the others knew nothing of our activities. I am merely asking you to help me devise a plan to get him out of there; I am not asking for your assistance in doing so."

Auru again considered the younger man knowing full well there would be no way to stop him besides Rusl was right no child deserved this form of treatment. Before Auru could voice his next statement a loud voice broke in on their covert meeting. "Auru you'd best be about to agree to help him and Rusl I want to do my part as well for the little guy." Telma's voluminous form came up beside their table. A stern look was on her face; her normal fiery demeanor was so hot they could practically feel it burn their skin.

"There's an old sewer entrance connecting my bar here to the castle you can use that if y'all need to. The Southern exit is right outside here you should be able to leave y'alls cart out in the little field then take the boy there. The path from there is the shortest route to Ordon you can get and don't you dare say, no, cause you both know I'm right and I want to help. My father spent a lifetime not only running this here bar but he made good an' sure to help as many folks as he could while doing so and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let that stop now that I'm running it."

Rusl and Auru were both leaning back from the very intimidating Telma neither man willing to argue with her. Once she was satisfied that they were not about to fight back she said in a much sweeter voice, "Just let me know when I can expect y'all here and I'll be ready."

With that she gave them a flirtatious wink and went off to tend to her other patrons. "You know I have a hard time deciding who she's more like, her mother or her father. She just gave us a bawling out that would have made Teo either proud or quiver but she flirts just as bad as Tancredo did," Auru said while Rusl continued to look flummoxed. Deciding the younger man wasn't going to respond to his humorous enquiry Auru continued on the former subject.

"Rusl, I believe I have a method that will work with what Telma suggested. I know of this drug that will put the boy into a deep sleep so much so that he will appear to have passed on to the Sacred Realm, you will just have to secrete it into his food. Once he is thought to be dead he will be taken to the prison morgue before being buried. I should be able to remove the child and replace his body with a sack filled with sand or some other material. The bodies of prisoners are placed in bags and they are never checked once they are put in the morgue. Instead they are just buried in a forgotten little graveyard in an unmarked grave. I can then take the boy and place him inside the entrance to the secret passage; when you leave for the night you can sneak back to the passageway take the boy and come out in Telma's bar. The drug should keep him unconscious long enough for you to accomplish this much at least. I would recommend traveling through the passageway once or twice beforehand though so you will know your way that night.

Now the question is just how soon do you want to do this?" Rusl leaned back in his chair the plan was perfect now they just had to decide on a date with which to execute it. Uli and Bo were leaving tomorrow at first light and it would take them at least a day to reach the village since they were travelling lite but they would also be on foot for at least a portion of the way. If they were to put the plan into motion two days from now that would give Uli and Bo some time to prepare for their arrival, it would also give him time to scout out the passage and get the cart to the Southern town exit, but unfortunately the boy would have to endure another round in the Inquisitorial Chamber, at least it would be his last if everything went smoothly.

Rusl told Auru he would like to give it two days then put it into motion on the third day from now. Auru said he could get the drug by then and that he would have everything else ready by that time. When Rusl got home that night it was late but he found Uli still waiting up for him. He pulled her toward him and embraced her tightly wishing he wouldn't be parted from her on the morrow but knowing it wouldn't be for long, hopefully. He then told her quietly that he and Auru had managed to settle on a plan already and told her the date they would put it into motion. She was pleased to know that Rusl would have help and that he would be following soon after her with their first new addition to their family, if all went well.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone next two chapters are up for your reading pleasure this will also be the last update for this weekend since I have other things to take care of. I realized I forgot to mention this in my first note so I'll say it now because unless you've visited my page or read my other multi-chapter story you wouldn't know. This story is completed and saved on my computer the chapters that I get edited are the ones I post.

A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story I truly appreciate it. I think this update should have answered most of your questions from the reviews up to this point. Now to all my reviewers I'd like to again say thank you for taking the time out of your lives to leave a review I greatly appreciate it and love reading them. For anyone who read "Zelda's Link" you know I like to give special thanks to each review and I'm gonna try to keep this up again, but if I miss someone it is not intentional and I promise I have read your review.

DoctorZelda: Glad you're intrigued and hopefully you didn't fall off the edge of your seat waiting for my update.

winterrose782000: Glad to see you back and thank you for the compliment with any luck it'll live up to its start.

MissQuestions: Thank you and good to know I've manage to catch your intrigue hopefully I can keep it.

Guest: I hope this update will have answered your questions.

Guest: I've posted up the next chapters but I can't answer your question as it is a bit of a spoiler though it will be answered soon I promise.

Guest: I'm afraid your ideas for this story, while intriguing aren't going to happen. As I said above, and I apologize for not mentioning it in the beginning, this story is complete. Thus the rating and storyline are firmly set. Sorry if this disappoints you but hopefully you'll keep reading.

I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed for either the story or myself. So thank you to DoctorZelda, Oracle of Seasons, Rigstig, and Cyborgandroid. I also want to say thanks to my returning followers and readers, your loyalty is appreciated.

I'm very excited about the turn out for this story thus far and I can only hope it lives up to its beginning. On that note I'll sign off and get to work on the edits for next weekend and work on my other stories for you.

Later


	5. Chapter 5

**Freeing the Light from the Darkness**

At sunrise Rusl saw Bo and Uli off towards Ordon then went to work ready to inform his superiors of his decision. While they were disappointed to lose such a promising guard they understood his desire to please his wife. They agreed that on his final day he would receive his pay and turn in his uniform. Three days had never passed so slowly yet so quickly in Rusl's life. When he was at work the time dragged on and he felt as if every single entity there could read his thoughts and knew what he was planning. The thought that a problem would arise or someone would find out in some way was enough to put him off food almost entirely. During the evenings while he tried to hurriedly ready anything they hadn't gotten loaded time seemed to unashamedly leap forward so before he knew it he was due at his post again. He had gone through the hidden tunnel twice now and felt certain he could make his way through with the child without a problem. He had also scouted out the best way that he could return to the entrance of the tunnel after giving the appearance of leaving. For all his preparations and experience in things such as this Rusl still felt uneasy, but that was always the way of it before any mission he had done.

On the morning of the day they were to break the boy out Auru managed to slip him the vile with the drug tersely whispering to pour the entire contents into the child's meal. Rusl made sure he was the one helping distribute that appalling mess that was considered food to the prisoners that day. As they reached the last cell Rusl pretended to hear something easily distracting the man who was handing out the slop. As soon as his head was turned Rusl poured the contents of the already open vile into the bowl praying to Farore that no one including the boy had seen his quick movements.

Then the two began retracing their steps to gather the bowls, the prisoners only had a limited time to eat their meals and if they did not return all of the bowls given that cell would get no food until each bowl had been retrieved. Afterwards Rusl went about his rounds waiting for the alarm to be sounded of the apparent death of an inmate. It was just over an hour later when the word went out that a prisoner had died. Rusl was on the second level as two guards brought up a small guinea sack which shrouded the figure of the small boy. As they were coming by one of the guards Rusl was with stopped the men.

"Who was it?" The answer was gruff as one of the men replied, "It was our youngest one. No idea what happened since he was fine a while ago. This one here," he said while motioning his head toward the man beside him, "discovered the kid. He went in and the boy was just lying there stone cold and still. Now enough of this back to work."

Rusl and his companion watched as the boy's body was carried to the prisoner morgue and Rusl just prayed everything would continue to run this smoothly. "Ah, I'm gonna miss the little guy. I loved watchin' him scamper back, hehe." Disgusted by the man's apparent enjoyment of tormenting the child Rusl walked away continuing his duties.

At last, at long last, the end of the day came; Rusl hurriedly changed out of his uniform and into the street clothes he had brought, then taking his folded uniform went to collect his first and last pay from this depressing job. With a fuller wallet Rusl made his way out taking a slight detour when he was at a point between watch posts where he couldn't be seen. Moving quickly he made his way toward the secret passageway's entrance ducking behind hedges and columns as whenever a sentry or noble would pass by.

Just as he was nearing his goal he froze. He could hear two voices coming in his direction. "Yeah lots of strange stuff happening today. That newest dungeon guard Rusl, quit didn't even last a full two weeks seems his wife wanted him to move back to her home town. And then that kid down on third just dropped dead for no reason at all. Something strange is in the wind I'm telling you. I'm going home tonight and praying to all Three of the Goddesses I don't want to get caught up in these happenings." Rusl barely made out the last words as the men had thankfully rounded a different corner and moved away from him.

Eager to get out of sight Rusl got to the entrance quickly opening the hidden door and shutting it just as quickly breathing a sigh of relief as the mechanism clicked into place. The difficult parts of this mission were done and it should be smooth sailing from here on out. Feeling around the dark area he found the piece of wood he left nearby as a torch. Using the flint stones he had brought he lit the torch and began scanning the darkened area. It didn't take him long to find the small bundle. Auru had wrapped the child in a blanket to fight off the chill and dampness of the passageway, though Rusl suspected the boy wouldn't have noticed a difference between this and his cell.

Carefully setting down his torch he scooped the child into his arms both gladdened and saddened by the lite weight of the child. For one thing he would not tire as quickly carrying the boy which meant he would likely make it through the passage without having to pause for a break. On the other hand it proved just how small and frail the boy was, not an ounce of meat to be had on his bones. Rusl retrieved his torch and set out on the path he'd recently committed to memory.

He was nearing the end of his journey and beginning to breathe a little easier when a Skulltula dropped from its silken string directly in his path. Rusl didn't know what to do he had no weapon since he had been required to turn in his guard sword and hadn't thought to leave his own sword at the entrance since he had already gone through the passageway and cleared it of vermin while doing so. How this Skulltula had evaded those earlier scouting's he did not know, but that wasn't important at the moment. What was important was that the impossibly large creature was now eyeing him with its multifaceted orbs and clicking its deadly pinchers as venom oozed from the sharp points. The inconceivably large arachnid charged at him without warning; Rusl was slightly startled at such a brazen display and tried to back away hoping that he could perhaps get around the creature's back and make a run for it since they were not nearly as quick as their much smaller brethren Walltulas.

Luck wasn't favoring him as he tripped over a rock and fell backwards thankfully landing on his backside and not harming the still sleeping child. However, now the Skulltula was on top of them and Rusl shut his eyes as the fangs bore down while dripping viscous fluid on him. He felt nothing but regret in that moment; he would be leaving Uli behind and she would never know what had happened and he hadn't even managed to save the boy small boy and bring him out of the darkness. Strangely a few seconds passed and he had experience no pain so cautiously he peeked open his eyes.

Incredibly the monster was retreating as quickly as possible from the odd light as its legs would carry it. It was a strange golden light very different from the torch's reddish glow; Rusl looked about for the source only to discover it seemed to be emanating from the boy. Just as he went to investigate the phenomenon thought the light faded into nothingness leaving him blinking in the now much dimmer cavern. Curious Rusl slightly pulled back the blanket but he found the boy was still in his drugged stupor. Deciding to figure it out later he got to his feet reclaimed the torch and practically ran the rest of the way through the tunnel.

Breathless Rusl reached the exit in record time and began examining the wall for the switch to open the exit. Finding and activating the mechanism he hurriedly snuffed out his torch casting it aside while sincerely hoping would never have to make that trip again. With an unmatched eagerness he stepped into the dim light of Telma's Bar.

Telma had closed the bar for the night so they would not be disturbed by the regulars, she had sited it as a cleaning night. Auru and Telma both looked up from the table where they sat nursing their drinks as Rusl rushed out of the hidden passageway.

"Rusl that was much faster than you've done before I take it the trip went well then," said Auru in mild surprise. Rusl shook his head while still gasping for breath clutching the child tightly to him as it now sunk in just how close he'd come to meeting his demise and getting the boy killed before he even had a chance to truly live. Finally having caught his breath Rusl explained what had happened and about the strange light that had seemingly been emitted from the unconscious child.

Auru's brow furrowed and Telma's lips set into a thin line as they digested this strange occurrence. "I must admit Rusl I don't know what to make of it, but for now we must focus on getting the two of you out of here. If all goes well you will have many years to investigate that strange light. Telma was kind enough to provide you with some provisions for your journey and I have taken the liberty of placing them in your cart. If you wrap this burlap cloth around the boy he is small enough he can give the appearance of rations and no one should question you."

Nodding thankfully as his heart rate gradually returned to normal Rusl gently laid the boy on the table so he could unwrap the blanket from him and cover him in the burlap, he would change it out for the blanket once more when they had safely gotten a short distance away.

As he exposed the boy Telma yelped out at the sight of the thin figure. "In the name of Din are you sure he is even alive?!"

Rusl looked up at Telma then back to the young boy; he looked so much worse than he had in the dungeons. In the dim light you could see just how dirty he was but even through the filth covering him from head to toe you could see the bruises and cuts adorning his small thin frame. "Yes Telma," said Rusl quietly as a lump in his throat formed. "He is alive but he has yet to live."

Rusl again looked sadly towards the boy; the poor thing had endured so much more than was right for his age. Someone his age should have been running around with friends playing childish games as the golden rays of the sun poured down upon them; not locked in darkness treated like less than the dirt that covered him. Unable to take it any longer Rusl swiftly bundled the boy into the burlap concealing the blanket in his shirt; he then looked to Telma and Auru with a deep heartfelt expression before speaking to them with a tone reminiscent of the look in his eyes.

"I don't know how to even begin to thank you two for your help. I very much doubt I could have done this without your aid. You are both putting so much on the line to help a child that none of us even know and …" Rusl stopped as Telma cut him off.

"Now honey there ain't no need for any of these mushy heartfelt sentiments you can show us your thanks by making sure that boy is safe and gets a chance at a life. You make sure to take care of him and raise him up right, ya hear me now?" With that she walked forward gave Rusl a tight hug and a peck on the cheek put her hand over the sleeping child then went to the door to check if the coast was clear.

Rusl turned to Auru about to thank him again but Auru just shook his head. "Telma is right Rusl our thanks will be the day this boy becomes a man to be proud of, just like his new surrogate father is." Clapping a hand to Rusl's shoulder Auru followed Telma out to watch for witnesses.

Rusl smiled genuinely, for the first time in days, as he thought of his good friends and all they had done to help him. Auru's words also made him realize that he was now in fact a father, this thought only served to widen his smile. Gingerly Rusl gathered the boy in his arms trying to make it appear to be a parcel versus a child and left the bar. As he walked out Rusl sent a prayer to the Goddesses that someday the boy would get to meet his friends and his fellow saviors.

Upon his exit Auru motioned Rusl to ascend the stairs and Rusl was quick to comply heading down the street past Telma who was watching down another side road. Rusl quickly made his way down the cobbled street that took him out to the courtyard that lead to the Southern gate. He spied his cart still parked where he had left it in the early morning hours and placed the boy in the spot he had picked out for him before putting a few items over the child to conceal him. When they were safely beyond the line of sight of the town he would replace the burlap for the blanket to keep the boy warm in the cool night. Once everything was situated Rusl took the cart up and began the journey that would mark the beginning of so many new starts.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Fourth of July Weekend, and since it's a long weekend I'm treating today like Friday and uploading a chapter today. Unfortunately I didn't get much of a chance to edit as I was working at least two hours overtime every day except today; I'll have more for you tomorrow.

Okay I'm going to apologize here and now since I was working on responding to reviews as they came in during the week and I know I rambled on some of them, if not all. I'm sorry they're lengthy but I didn't want to shorten them either so read if you want ignore if you so choose.

winterrose782000: Thank you for your kind words I always enjoy seeing any of my loyal readers returning and finding that they still like my work. Truthfully these chapters wouldn't be up so fast if not I hadn't been working on my stories for months now; it usually takes me at least two weeks to write a chapter and that's only if I am to keep working on it steadily without getting stuck.

Guest: Hmm not sure how to answer this one. With any luck whatever is confounding you will be answered or maybe the story line startled you; I'm really not sure but hopefully you liked it.

Guest: I don't know if you'll read this but if you're like me you sometimes go back to a story even if you're not that fond of it. Either way I understand not every story is to every reader's liking. That's the great thing about this site plenty to choose from that can fit any of our palates. I thank you for your honesty and time you took to read it what you did, and maybe one of my future stories might be to your liking.

Guest: Thank you, and I too hope I haven't written it with any predictability. Really this story was born from my frustration of an utter lack of pre-game stories for Twilight Princess Link. There's a lot of question there with him being the only Hylian in the village. The few stories I have found are often, though not always, incomplete (such as one that is on my favorites list but has been left at a mere one chapter) so I wanted to write one that was finished.

unholykey: Glad to see you're back for this story and thank you I'm glad it is holding your attention, I'd hate to write a boring story that a reader can easily walk away from. Yes one thing you can pretty much always count on with any multi-chapter story I do is that Link's past will suck. This idea comes from the games where either Link is alone or with some relative; Skyward Sword is the only one where it would be hard to say if his past is tragic because besides Pipit and Zelda you don't know of any of the other kids' backgrounds. I however, choose to go with tragedy because I can see the Goddesses doing this to strengthen his unbreakable spirit. Thank you for the tip on editing but believe it or not most of the story gets edited as I'm writing since I am constantly having to jump back and forth to remember how this person talked or what I named that character. The editing I do during the week are small bits to help me relax by pulling away from life's realities and make sure when I'm reading it the words flow with some consistency.

Guest: In an answer no. Someone (possibly you) mentioned it in the reviews for "Zelda's Link" but I didn't get to find out what it was at that time. Now that I know I may look it up when I have a moment; unfortunately you'll find I know little of other games or shows. This is due to the fact I prefer an actual book to anything else and thus I know next to nothing about other anime and games besides what a few of my friends or my brother have forced upon me. This isn't always a bad thing though because if it weren't for these occurrences I would've never found "Legend of Zelda" or "Inyuasha". Like I said though I'll look it up when I have a free moment and see what it is about as I'm usually up for trying anything at least once because you never know until you try.

Later


	6. Chapter 6

**The Luck of Curiosity and the Wonder of New Findings**

Rusl couldn't decide if the full moon was a blessing or a curse since he could see almost as far as he could in the day but that also meant any others crossing the field could see just as far. Rusl had made the trip to Ordon twice before; he knew the route across the open fields of Hyrule would be difficult since individuals were more easily seen in the open area. With a little luck though any they did happen to encounter would think nothing of him. There was little chance that they wouldn't encounter someone as the field connected many areas of Hyrule and so it was frequently travelled. Once they reached the forest their journey would be much safer as few ventured into the woods and fewer still sought out Hyrule's remote villages.

About a half hour after they had passed through the Southern gates Rusl felt it was safe to wrap the child in the blanket and had just stopped the cart when he heard a rustling from within it. Rusl walked slowly up to the spot where he had concealed the child and removed the items he used to hide the boy.

As soon as he was revealed the little boy cowered back having already made his way out of the burlap covering. Trying to calm the frightened juvenile Rusl spoke in the calmest and softest voice he could manage. "Hey now, it's alright. Some friends and I got you out of that prison cell and I'm taking you to live with my wife Uli and me. You can be free there and live a normal life. I know you're scared but I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure you never have to go back there. My name's Rusl by the way, I was one of the guards I don't know if you remember me though."

The boy sat back looking confused and scared but to Rusl's amazement gave a slight nod when Rusl asked if the boy remembered him. "Well that's good then. Now we're going to have to travel for a few days and most the time you'll have to stay hidden here, but whenever I need to stop and if we're in a clear area you can come out and see some of the world. I know you've never been outside of the prison before so this will all be new to you. Here's a blanket to keep you warm now just sit back and I'll hide you again."

The boy however wore a blank look on his face deciding it was best not to dally with trying to make the child understand Rusl wrapped the blanket around the boy. At first he had flinched as Rusl brought the soft item around him, but once it was settled on his small shoulders he gazed at it in amazement feeling it between his fingers. Smiling at the small comfort he had been able to give the boy already, Rusl started to shift the boy's cover back over him when he was abruptly startled by a loud voice shouting at him.

"You there, what are you doing out?" Rusl whipped around in a flash trying to use his body as a shield to hide the boy. His heart dropped to his knees as he saw four Hyrulean guards one of which approached him; wait scratch that three guards and one Knight who was obviously the leader of the party. The Knight was coming towards him and spoke down to him from atop a gleaming roan horse. Rusl noted that the other three men seemed to have a small herd of horses they were keeping in check.

All of equines seemed fairly pathetic both thin and old; likely retired service mounts, except there among them was one small little one that Rusl could just make out between the legs of the older horses.

"You there, what are you doing in the field this time of night with that cart. It is dangerous to go it alone in this area after the sun has fallen." Rusl looked the man squarely in the eyes meeting his stern gaze with one of his own.

"Sir, I just left my post as one of the dungeon guards this very day and am on my way to meet up with my wife. We have decided to move to the small bucolic village of Ordon where my wife was born and raised. We have been separated for several days; I miss her dearly and wished to see her as soon as possible so I set out once I had finished my duties for the day, since I was not yet tired. I do not fear for my safety as I am well equipped to deal with any creatures that may attack me during nightfall." Rusl indicated the sword on his back. "If I may ask Sir what are you and these guards doing in the field with this small herd of horses?"

The Knight rubbed his whiskered chin as he looked down on Rusl before answering. "Ah you must be Rusl, I've heard of you, yes. You're willingly leaving the capital for that small agrarian town," it wasn't so much a question as an insult as such Rusl didn't bother to respond letting the Knight continue. "As for us we're merely escorting these worthless nags off to slaughter. They are too old to be of use anymore to the Kingdom. However, their hair, bones, and hooves will at least generate some income versus wasting rupees on the food and man hours it takes to keep them."

Rusl's brow furrowed at this, these horses had served faithfully all their days and now they were to be discarded just like that. It was quite saddening but there was little he could do for them since he still had to get the boy to safety and there were too many men around to attempt setting the horses free. However, he could not stop himself from voicing at least some of his thoughts. "Seems hardly fair that these majestic creatures would serve Hyrule so faithfully; just to be cast aside. Old as they are they could be sold to poor families who could use the animals for the light travel and farm work, or for young children to learn to ride. Also what of that little one there it is not too old to be taught?"

The Knight looked back at the herd briefly before returning his gaze to Rusl and chuckling. "Ah you're one of the bleeding heart types, I see. Well Rusl, there are several ways to look at this. One is we can't place all these nags in homes and it could very well be worse for the horse seeing as some folks might not be able to feed and take care of them properly. Another point of view is as you said these are majestic animals and this way we're preventing them from a cruel slow death; this way they die with their dignity intact. Now as far as I'm concerned these beasts have served their usefulness and at least in this way they will serve one final purpose. As for that little one she's a worthless little thing. A wild stallion with no decent breeding got in with her mother and since the dam wasn't smart enough to fend him off we got this wretched thing. She's small, untamable, and as high spirited and worthless as her sire was. Luckily we were able to dispose of him to prevent further problems and now we can get rid of this bit of rubbish too. After all with her breeding what good could she be?"

Rusl felt his temper rising at the man's words; he didn't know how this man became a Knight but as far as Rusl was concerned he was not worthy of the title and the honor that came with it. After all to look at the life of the animals that carried you as having a limited value and being nothing more than objects was very narrow minded, and regarding breeding being the only way something could have value was just as short sighted. This man was one of the reasons Rusl had joined Auru's group. There were many in Hyrule like this man who did not bother helping those who truly needed it just because of background or circumstance. It was not difficult for Rusl to believe that this man, who considered his steadfast steeds as easily replaceable, would come to see many of the poor peasants as being in the same category as the animals he so cruelly used. To this man unless they were of some use they would be of too low of a standing to be bothered with. In fact Rusl was willing to bet the only people he regarded with any value or helped were those in his position and up.

Rusl knew he should quell his tongue but he could not help what came out of his mouth next; it spilled forth unabated. "So Sir please tell me if I have the right of your beliefs or not? Once something has served its purpose it no longer holds value and it would be to everyone's benefit if it were to be disposed of. I wonder do you have the same sentiments towards old Knights and warriors like you too will be someday. By your own words when you can no longer lift a sword to defend our King and country or mount a horse to charge into battle then a younger Knight should take you out and end your life leaving your corpse to fertilize the gardens as you will have served any other purpose and that would be the most you could possibly do."

The Knight's face turned a shade of red to match his ginger head and it was obvious he was about to retort sharply but a loud screech prevented him, and likely saved Rusl from the stockades for his cheek. They turned around to see several Bokoblins advancing on the group barbed clubs and rusted cleavers raised menacingly. Before any of them could react the creatures were upon the three guards closest to the foul creatures therein scattering the horses and making the guards' horses rear up throwing their riders to the ground harshly.

The Knight swore loudly looked down at Rusl saying as he spurred his mount forward, "If you have any loyalty left for your Kingdom and the Crown you will help us." As much as Rusl did not want to leave the cart he knew he had no choice. Hoping the child would have enough sense to stay hidden he drew the blade from his back, it was one he had crafted himself, whilst running into the fray.

Unbeknownst to Rusl and the others a pair of blue eyes had been watching everything from the darkness of the cart. The boy had crawled into a more shadowed area of the cart, having spent his life in shadow he was accustomed to hiding in them. He watched curiously as the men fought with those shiny swords that hurt him often hacking away at the other strange creatures. He also watched as the odd four legged creatures scattered about including a small one that ran past the cart. When no one was looking he slipped from the cart giving into the desire he felt to follow the new strange creature.

Once the ugly monsters were dispatched the Knight and guards enlisted Rusl's help to round up the scattered horses. Rusl took this as an opportunity to runoff several of the horses shooing them far away. He found one horse that was one of the guards' so he did bring it back with him. It turned out that only three of the doomed herd had been found but all of the guard horses had been recovered. Rusl was pleased that at least the small filly had escaped the deadly round up. As he headed towards his cart he spied some bushes with hoof prints leading into them; he made a snap decision to investigate before any of the guards did.

A ways into the bushes he was met by an amazing sight. There in the bushes was the little filly caught in a few brambles, and right there beside the frightened entangled animal trying to bring her some comfort was the boy. The child was softly stroking the reddish coat of the foal while watching her with rapt attention. Rusl was touched by the sweet sight and was about to say something when he heard some of the guards speaking loudly. Placing a finger to his lips he listened carefully.

"Did you find anything in his belongings that he may have stolen?" That voice was that of the Knight. "No Sir, everything looks handmade and of cheap materials; nothing that seems to belong to any in the castle. We did find a blanket and a burlap sack oddly placed but otherwise nothing amiss."

That voice was one of the guards but Rusl didn't know which. It was clear they were searching his cart apparently under the orders of the Knight. In that moment he was beyond grateful the boy had followed his curiosity and left the cart for he would have been caught otherwise.

"Well that is disappointing. If I had been able to catch a thief then maybe I could have gotten off of these lousy escorts that are an obvious waste of my talent. Perhaps we could plant something in the cart, now what do we have?"

Knowing it was best to come out before the 'Knight,' though Rusl was loath to use that title for the repugnant man, could find something that would have him incarcerated as a thief Rusl started making as much noise as possible while coming out of the brush. As he came out into the open Rusl noted the furious look on the face of the red headed Knight and had to keep himself from grinning at the man's furious look that the Knight was not quick enough to hide.

"Well it appears that whichever of the horses ran that way cut through some brambles. I followed through but soon lost the trail I'm afraid," said Rusl in a convincing manner.

The Knight spoke in a stiff voice trying and failing to keep the bitterness from showing. "No matter, the nag will likely starve to death anyway. I thank you for the help you gave us but I must ask you a question. Some of my men were admiring the craftsmanship on some of the items in your cart but noticed you had a piece of burlap and a blanket just sitting in this empty spot. Seems a rather odd place for such items." Rusl agreed while thinking up a plausible explanation for those items.

"Yes sir it is odd, but you see just before you and your men showed up I'd heard a noise in the cart and found some of the items had shifted place. One of them was an antique, precious to my wife, having been in her family for many years. I had pulled out those items in hopes of wrapping them around the vintage piece in order to prevent damage should it rub against any other items."

Rusl could see the Knight thinking over his explanation before he shouted to his men, "Come on men, I wish to get these foul beasts delivered without further delay. Let's move out!" With a slight nod of acknowledgement the Knight and the guards left him in peace finally. Rusl went back to the cart pretending to fuss over the arrangements for a good ten minutes all the while listening to the retreating men. When he next looked around he saw the group on a far hill just before they disappeared behind it.

Relieved they had left Rusl again went into the bushes to where the little filly and boy waited in the same places they had been when he left them. Thankful they hadn't run off or made any noise Rusl took out his knife to free the young foal. When the boy saw the knife his eyes grew wide and he stepped between Rusl and the horse preventing his advance, though his eyes were shaking in fear. Smiling at the boy's courage Rusl knelt down to explain to him.

"You need not worry I am not going to harm her. I just want to get her loose of those branches and this is the easiest way. Knives are not only used to create pain they can do good things as well." The little boy looked up at him then back to the knife with an unsure and confused expression. Rusl smiled then took a nearby vine showing the boy his intentions by cutting through the plant with the knife the boy watched with rapt attention before finally with some hesitation stepping aside.

Rusl slowly walked forward before beginning to carefully free the horse not wanting to cut her. She seemed just as anxious as the boy was about the knife and about Rusl so he made sure each movement was measured and steady to reassure them. As soon as she was free the small filly stepped out of the brambles while the boy moved forward to pet her shaggy coat. The little filly had been tense while Rusl was near her but calmed instantly at the boy's touch. Rusl was deeply moved by their connection; it seemed the bond between them, though it was only forged this very night, was a strong one.

Rusl looked over the young horse to check for injuries of any kind; he noted that she seemed to have quite the striking color combination which made her rejection even stranger. Her coat though matted and dirty was chestnut in color with white socks above all four hooves. Her short mane and tale were a blazing white as well with a slight whit marking on her face. All in all a very nice coloring for a mix breed thought Rusl. But as his eyes roamed over her shaggy coat a frown started creasing his face. He thought he might be able to understand the connection these two shared now. Beneath the disheveled unkempt coat one could make out a few scars and she was very thin and small; how anyone could have expected her to amount to anything without proper care and utilizing proper training methods was beyond Rusl. In that moment Rusl knew they would be taking the filly with them for these two were actually a perfect match for one another. Also the filly was far too young to survive out her by herself besides she and the boy seemed to need each other.

The boy would learn what it was to care for another since he had never been given the opportunity. The mare needed the boy so she might learn to trust humans again. Rusl felt certain their companionship would be a strong one when they got older for they could both grow with each other. Rusl again knelt before the boy and the foal speaking gently. "Would you like to bring her with us? I can help you learn how to take care of her and get her healthy. Then, once the both of you are in better spirits, I can show you how to train her and one day learn to ride her. Would you like that?" The boy looked at Rusl in a slightly confused fashion and it was then that Rusl realized why the boy looked this way each time he was spoken to. There was a chance that the boy had not understood most of what had been said to him, only knowing the words he would have learned around the guards and Inquisitors. Shuddering at what the child's vocabulary likely contained Rusl tried to explain it in a different manner.

"Did you see those guards riding those large animals that looked like bigger versions of her?" The boy nodded his head slowly. "Well I can show you how to teach her to let you do that once she is as big as those others. Of course you'll be bigger by then too." The boy's eyes lit up showing off their vibrant azure color before nodding his head. Rusl smiled and guided the boy back to the wagon; the little filly trotting behind them on the boy's heals.

Once Rusl got the boy hidden in the cart again, no easy task as the horse kept sticking her nose into the cart near the boy acting more like a dog than a horse, Rusl found a piece of rope loosely tethering the horse to the cart. He didn't think it was strictly necessary but it would look odd to passers-by if he didn't. With that they again set off for their new and hopefully quiet life.

It was several hours later that Rusl weary of the travel noticed the sky turning a slight gray color signaling the coming of Din's Eye and a new day. Searching about he found a secluded spot near some rock formations and moved the cart into the shelter they provided. Double checking to make sure they were indeed alone Rusl untethered the filly and then pulled the items disguising the boy away from him. The boy looked up at him curiously but Rusl just smiled and lifted him from his hiding place. Setting the boy down he took his hand and guided him over to a spot that would afford the best view, he wanted this moment to be special for the boy so he might remember it. Sitting down in the soft dewy grass he patted the spot next to him and the boy promptly sat down. The filly having followed them folded her legs and laid down next to the boy who promptly began running one of his hands through her coat and the other through the grass seemly amazed by its soft but wet feeling.

"This is grass it's a little wet from the morning dew right now but not so much as to make it unpleasant to sit down on," Rusl began slowly trying to show the boy his meaning as he spoke. "There is something coming soon and you will see it just beyond that ridge," pointing out the darkly shadowed form of the rocks. "It is something you have never seen before but you should have had the opportunity to see every day of your life. You see I looked into why you were kept in that prison and while I do not know the whole story I know enough to say you should have never been placed in there. That is why I got you out of there with the aid of my friends." Rusl wasn't sure how much the boy understood of what he was being told but he seemed to get the gist and watched each time Rusl indicated something.

Soon enough the sun started cresting over the ridge its light dulled slightly but growing brighter with each passing second painting the sky in the soft pastels indicative of the early morning. As it rose it brought with it the light showing off the colors of the world to one small boy who had never been graced with this kind of beauty before nor known that such vibrant beauty could exist. Rusl had to admit that it was one of the most magnificent sunrises he had ever seen and he thanked the Goddesses the boy was able to experience this.

For quite some time the child would not take his eyes off of the growing orb until Rusl informed him it was not good to look directly at the sun. Then the boy began looking around the world splayed out before him. The rich earthy colors being brought to more vibrancy with each passing second; he even looked with wonder as the little foal's coloring became more apparent. The boy then looked down at himself and the slight grin he was wearing disappeared as he noticed his color was not as vibrant still just a grimy gray as it had been in the prison.

Taking pity on the boy Rusl decided to distract him since a bath was out of the question at the moment. He had no other clothes for the boy to wear and he needed hot sterile water to clean the child due to the number of cuts. Any of the ponds or streams nearby could cause infection. "Tell me did anyone ever tell you your name?" The boy looked at Rusl before sticking out his left arm showing him the tattoo with his prisoner identification number.

Rusl shook his head while placing a gentle hand on the arm to put it down, "No, that isn't your name that is a number they used to identify you and mark you as a prisoner. Before your father died he gave you a name which he said was the same as your great, great, great grandfather which was a hero to this land called Hyrule. He named you Link and though no one has ever bothered to use that name with you before it is your name, and I know you will bear it well." The child looked even more befuddled so Rusl continued, "I know right now you don't understand everything I am telling you but we, my wife Uli and I and possibly the villagers, will teach you all we can and once you are able to understand I will tell you all I know of your family."

Link was again looking at Rusl curiously and he knew the boy hadn't understood most of what was said but that was okay for he would learn eventually. Noting the boy's drooping eyes Rusl decided it was high time they both slept for a bit. "I'm going to go check on the cart real quick why don't you lay down and get some rest," said Rusl as he rose to walk over to the cart. There he retrieved the boy's blanket and one for himself when he returned he found the boy leaning on the little foal already fast asleep. The filly eyed Rusl as he approached but when he simply covered the boy in the blanket she relaxed and laid her head on the boy's legs. Rusl stretched out near the two keeping his sword in reach as he pulled a blanket over himself and joined Link and the small filly in slumber.

Rusl awoke near midafternoon with the sun beating down on him glancing over he was alarmed to not find Link where he had left him. Rising and grabbing his sword in one fluid motion he searched for the boy and the filly that just now noted was also missing. He relaxed when he saw them staring at something on a nearby boulder. Gathering the blankets Rusl joined them to discover they were watching a lady bug make its way across the rough surface. Smiling at the boy Rusl told him what it was then suggested they get something to eat before moving on.

He led the boy and his four legged shadow back to the cart setting him in a place where he would not easily be seen if someone came upon them unexpectedly. He then took out the burlap he had received from Auru along with a few of the provisions from Telma. Spreading out the burlap to keep the food off the ground Rusl quickly placed some of the food on it which was a piece each of dried meat, one bread roll apiece, and an apple to share. It wasn't much but Rusl knew he would have to start the boy out slowly on solid food, he only wished he had some way to break it down more but it would have to suffice. Link stared at the items in obvious confusion before Rusl handed him the jerky. Rusl thought he would tear into the food but he only continued to look at it as if it were a foreign object. Then Rusl realized the problem; Link had only ever learned to eat that slop before and had no idea what regular food was let alone how to eat it.

Knowing he was going to have to lead by example Rusl took his own piece then tore a chunk off with his teeth chewing it well before swallowing. "Now do as I just did but be sure to chew it well." Link looked apprehensive but did as he had been shown. Rusl watched as his eyes grew wide at the morsel filling his mouth with a flavor he had never experienced before. Link was so excited he was about to shove the entire thing in his mouth before Rusl stopped him.

"Calm down, your system isn't used to very solid food and eating too fast could make you sick. Take it slowly and eat a bite at a time. Why don't you try this," Rusl said indicating the roll. The boy took it up examining it cautiously before taking a bite. He smiled as he chewed clearly delighted with all the new marvels he was receiving. The boy eyed the apple with avid curiosity for what new experiences it might contain but Rusl shook his head, "That is a special treat for desert lets finish this part first but remember to eat slowly and chew it well." With that the two delved into their meager but much appreciated meal, especially on the part of Link. When they finished Rusl took a swig from a canteen before passing the water to Link. The boy seemed to trust Rusl as far as these things went and copied his movement. A bit of water spilled onto him but he did receive a drink and was still smiling. He handed the canteen back to Rusl who put the cap back on setting it aside as he did so.

Rusl then took out his knife and began slicing the apple for them to share. He noticed that as soon as the knife was in view Link's entire body tensed. Deciding he would show him that he need not be afraid of the weapon each time it came into view; Rusl pretended not to notice the child's apprehension and just continued cutting the apple into slices removing the core. He then took a piece and handed it to Link with a smile. Taking the fruit Link did as Rusl had shown him with the other food taking a careful bite from it. The look on Link's face was one Rusl would never forget to his dying day. There weren't words adequate enough in the Hylian vocabulary to describe it the closest and perhaps most fitting were either joyfulness or happiness. Rusl took a piece of the fruit for himself and even fed the little filly a juicy sweet slice.

They soon finished their meal and were once again settled in their respective positions in and around the cart. As Rusl continued down the trail he thought how fortunate he had been to get to see all of Link's reactions to these first moments. They could have only been made better if Uli had been there to see them or if Link would have given voice to them but he doubted the boy had the words to voice how he felt. They made good time that day and reached the entrance to Faron woods that would take them to Ordon only having passed one other set of travelers but they had been a short distance away and hadn't bothered to hail Rusl, which was fine by him. There was perhaps a half a day's journey ahead of them now much to Rusl's relief.

Once inside the safety of the woods Rusl found a decent area to camp in and again brought the Link out. He showed the boy how to gather wood for a fire while explaining all he knew about the woods. Link drank in all the sights, sounds, and every word Rusl spoke. He watched closely as Rusl made up a fire to keep them warm placing the gathered wood just so. As dusk approached Rusl brought Link to an area in the forest semi clear of trees. Link was just as amazed with the sunset as he had been with its rise. Rusl talked to him about the cycle of the sun and the moon in the sky as they came back to their makeshift camp and the warm fire.

As the shadows deepened they again shared a simple meal identical to their first. Link didn't eat with as much gusto this time putting a hand to his stomach not long after they began eating. Rusl guessed he might be full as he was used to only one watery meal a day. He explained to Link what that feeling was and that it was okay to stop eating if he was full. He need not force himself to finish, the food would be there for them later. It took a bit for Link to understand as Rusl had to carefully phrase his sentence in words Link would understand, but he did get it and happily gave Rusl the remainder of his meal to store. Link then leaned back on the little filly gazing in wonder up at the stars they could just barely see between the thick foliage of the trees. Smiling Rusl too finished his meal then handed the child the blanket from earlier and took his own settling down near the fire, soon the two were again asleep.

Rusl awoke just before dawn feeling refreshed for the many hours of sleep he had had now and found to his surprise the boy was already awake and again looking around the area. He didn't know how Link always seemed to be awake before him but it wasn't a cause for concern either. Link at least stuck close by him while Rusl slept and didn't wander off. Rusl took out their provision for another meal before setting off at a hurried gait; he was determined to make it to the safety of Ordon today.

The trip was thankfully uneventful and the only difficult part had been in getting the cart and filly across the suspension bridge separating the Faron and Ordona provinces. Rusl decided on one last break before completing his journey stopping at a spring he recognized as a Spirit Spring. He allowed Link out again who enjoyed playing near the sparkling water, though Rusl prevented him from jumping in; the respite was brief though as the village was not far now. This time he wrapped the boy in the blanket telling him to keep it around him until Rusl told him to come out. He knew he'd have to carry the Link inside and he wasn't sure if the villagers were aware that Rusl was bringing a child with him; there would be enough questions thanks to the little filly.

Before long they had cleared a pass leading to the outskirts of the village as they passed Rusl noted idly a forlorn looking treehouse badly in need of work. Passing through the entrance the sight of the other buildings gave a jolt to Rusl's vigor and as quickly as the cart would allow he made his way to the house he where he knew his beloved Uli awaited him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marks**

Uli threw herself upon him before he even had a chance to relieve himself of the burdensome cart. Rusl was enveloped in a hug so strong it was reminiscent of a Goron, and he too was hugging her back just as vehemently then placing kisses on her sweet face before finding her lips. By the Three Goddesses he had missed her and even though they had only been separated a scant few days, not even a full week, it had felt like a month had gone by since he saw her last.

When at last they parted for breath they found the mayor and a few of the citizens watching them with amused grins. The mayor stepped forward holding out his hand for Rusl to shake while he began introducing the members of the village to him. "Welcome Rusl, I'm glad to see you made it and in such good time too. Let me introduce you to everybody." Then pointing as he said their each of their names Rusl was introduced to the small village.

"This here is Jaggle and his wife Pergie, and Sera with her husband Hanch their both newly married like you and Uli, though Hanch and Sera just found out their expecting already." Uli and Rusl warmly smiled their congratulations to the couple while Bo continued. "Then this is Chag and his son Fado and last but certainly not least my sweet little daughter Ilia." Rusl smiled pleasantly and was happy to see that there were some children in the village near Link's age so he could learn play with them.

"Well now why don't you introduce us to your friend?" At first Rusl thought Bo meant Link but then he saw the mayor was indicating the little filly standing by the cart. Rusl decided a shortened version would do for now and simply told them he found her entangled in some brambles and she seemed to follow the cart so he brought her along with him. The explanation was met well and before anyone could ask any questions Bo boomed out in his authoritative but jovial voice once more. "Shall we help you get your things unloaded and set up. I imagine you're tired from your journey."

"Yes the help would be much appreciated it has been a long trip," said Rusl happily. With the introductions over the entire village began to help unload the cart with Rusl handing them several items; once everyone had something in their hands and was heading to the cozy looking home he took up the small blanketed bundle and brought it into the house setting it on the couch. Soon enough all the items in the cart had been brought in with the furniture placed in its respective places while other things like the bed were reassembled. It hadn't even taken an hour to get everything brought in and put away with the entire village's help.

Chag offered to take the little filly up to the ranch but Rusl declined for now saying she was skittish of others and he would bring her up there himself. Just as the residents of Ordon were getting ready to leave and allow the couple sometime alone Sera noticed the bundle on the couch immediately commenting on it. "Oh dear, we missed this."

Slightly alarmed at her drawing attention to the blanketed figure that was Link; Rusl jumped in before she could offer to put it away. "No, I left it there on purpose. It's a special surprise for Uli that I picked up before coming here." Both Sera's and Pergie's faces took on a strange look that Rusl didn't understand, though they looked something like envy but there was more to it than that. Before he could read more into it though Bo ushered everyone out saying he needed to speak privately to the new residents.

Once it was just the three of them Uli asked the obvious question. "Is that him then? The boy you wanted to rescue, dear?"

"Yes Uli," came Rusl's solemn answer, "it is him. Are you ready to meet our newly adopted son?" Uli beamed at the word son nodded and Bo stood nearby with a grave look upon his face as Rusl bent down before the blanket speaking softly, "Link it's alright now you can come out. There are some people here I want you to meet."

Slowly a small dirty form wriggled its way from the depths of the blanket. The gasps from Bo and Uli at the first sight of the child were not unexpected. Link was as scared of the new faces as he had been of Rusl and backed away from them almost as soon as he saw them. Rusl supposed he should have guessed this might happen since only a few days ago the child had never met an adult that did not wish to harm him in some manner. He had been able to build a small rapport with the boy during their journey but he still had a long way to go.

Uli started talking her voice thick with unshed tears, "Oh Rusl, I know you said he was in a bad state but I just never imagined it to be like this. He is absolutely covered in filth and those bruises how awful and just look at how small and thin he is. How could anyone be so heartless as to do that to a child?"

Bo continued to stare at Link the tears freely running down his big face and into his mustache, it turned out he was a rather big softie especially when it came to children. Rusl spoke quietly hoping his calming tone would reassure Link that all was well. "I know I need to give you two a full explanation but I'd like to get him cleaned up, treated, and maybe put down for a nap before I do. Are you okay with this?" They both nodded and made haste to start getting what would be needed to clean and treat the small child.

Rusl looked at Link and spoke to him in a slow manner trying to use words he hoped the child could understand. "Link those are some friends of mine and they want to help you, too. We are going to get you a bath, clean and bandage your wounds, and get you some clean clothes. Now I don't know if you know what all of that is but do you think you can trust me enough to let me show you?" Rusl put out his hand towards Link hoping to convey the message by gesture.

Link looked at Rusl hesitantly and Rusl was sure he really didn't understand much of what he had said, but Link's face took on a look of resolve similar to what he wore when he had been lead to the Inquisitorial Chamber and put his small hand into Rusl's much larger and calloused one. Rusl smiled then picked the small child up as Uli called out that she had some bath water ready and more heating since it would be needed.

Rusl took Link into the area where Uli had the bathwater in a large tub ready. They got the grimy pants off of him, the clothing more or less just fell apart, placed him in the tub, and then started pouring warm water over him; it turned gray almost instantly. After several minutes of using it the water became too filthy to be of further use. Link was wrapped in a towel while Uli got the next round of water and Rusl threw the filthy water outside; then the whole process began again. This pattern is repeated twice more with some soap and scrubbing added in before Link was finally standing before everyone still damp but clean for the first time in his life.

Mayor Bo had long since returned with some boy's clothes and medical supplies. Rusl, Bo, and Uli then set to the equally monumental task of treating his wounds. They started spreading ointments over each open wound before wrapping them securely until Link more closely resembled a very short ReDead than a small child, his thinness not helping to dispel that image.

As Rusl was working on the boy's left arm where his tattoo resided on the underside of his wrist Rusl noticed another 'mark'. At first Rusl just thought they missed a spot while cleaning him and tried to wipe it away with a damp rag only to find it wouldn't leave his pale skin. Rusl began examining it closer than nearly fell over when he recognized the symbol. It was the mark of the Goddesses themselves, the Triforce.

Rusl swallowed hard before calling Uli and Bo's attentions to the birth mark. They both looked at it with wide eyes as well but they said nothing realizing this something that was best discussed later. When they at last had him bandaged up and his new clothing put on him, rolled up several times over since it is big on him, Uli gave him a small drink of red potion laced with a slight sleeping draught. Link's nose wrinkled up at the bitter taste obviously not as pleased with the brew as he had been with the other things he'd tasted lately.

Uli smiled at his reaction and offered him an explanation while laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know it doesn't taste too pleasant but it will help you heal up faster." The effects of the potion were almost instant on him and Link's eyes began to droop heavily. Rusl gently picked him up laying him on their bed to get some much needed rest and allow his body to start healing. With that Rusl walked out of the room to keep his promise and give a full account to Bo and Uli.

Rusl had just finished telling Bo and Uli as much of Link's past as he knew, why he was imprisoned, and a detailed account of their trip here. Uli was sitting beside Rusl on the couch holding his hand as she attempted to quell the tears streaming down her face using a handkerchief. Bo was sitting at the table stiffly with a punch drunk look on his face mumbling slightly, "They damned the boy to an eternal darkness just because he was born?"

Rusl responded to him, "I think it is a bit more complicated than that. Kartik may have been a Knight but Kipenzi's father still considered him substandard. Then with Kipenzi's death I believe Marquis Milos just felt lost in oblivion. He likely felt betrayed as his only child had chosen Kartik over him then died giving birth to his child. As a father he may have been heartbroken and since Link was Kartik's son and the only thing left to take his frustration and blame out on he condemned him to the same oblivion he felt lost in. I do not believe he ever considered the fact that though Link was Kartik's son he was also Kipenzi's.

However, this is in the past and Link knows nothing of it and I don't believe now is the time to tell him, though someday we'll have to. There is also the fact he wouldn't be able to understand most of it right now. His vocabulary is limited to say the least likely only extending to what he heard from the guards. We'll have to work with him since there will be many things we take for granted he has never experienced and he will have no knowledge of. Showing him what solid food was is one example.

He seems eager to learn, though, so I imagine he may catch on rather quickly. The other problem we're going to face is he'll have trust issues; I think I managed to get him to trust me to some degree while coming here but we will have to be slow and careful on this approach. One wrong move now could alienate him for the rest of his life."

The three stared around blankly trying to digest the vast amount of information. Uli suddenly broached one of the subjects they had yet to cover. "What of that birth mark on his hand? I know it is the symbol of the Goddesses but why should it appear on a child's hand?"

Rusl looked to his wife his eyes brimming with the terrible knowledge that his answer would bring more pain and confusion. "That mark Uli is a rare mark that only three people at any given time possess. Tell me how much do you know of the story of the Hero of Time?"

Uli responded that she knew little other than the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny had worked together and stopped an evil madman from taking over the Kingdom. Rusl turned to Bo and could see his knowledge didn't far extend past that of his wife's so he felt the need to enlighten them. "That is certainly part of the story and the most widely known but as I understand it there is much more to that story than will ever be known in our history. I was fortunate enough in my youth to be told a different story by a strange old man I helped out. At first I didn't believe him for it contradicted what I had been taught but the more I thought on it later on the more it made sense. You see my father had always said that the Hero and the Princess had found out that a man pledging loyalty to the King in truth desired to lay siege to the Kingdom. The man was captured and put to death for his treachery but there are a lot of holes in that story especially when you consider how young the Princess and the Hero were. Then the strange title of the boy Hero of Time; it made no sense unless you knew the other part of the story.

From what I learned many years ago this madman's name was Ganondorf and he was the ruler of the legendary thieves the Gerudo. He came to Hyrule from the desert seeking the Triforce and laid siege to the Kingdom. The Princess Zelda, of her time, managed to escape with the aid of her Sheikah guardian. As I understand it the Princess had had some notion that dark happenings were on the horizon. A young boy around the age of ten had snuck into the castle some weeks prior to the invasion. Sensing he was a special individual she sent him to gather the artifacts they would need to get to the Triforce first. However, the attack happened just as the boy had completed his quest. Somehow the Princess managed to convey to him what he needed to do and he managed to open the door that lead to the Triforce, but the best laid plans often go awry.

Once the seal to that realm was removed the evil man Ganondorf invaded the Sacred Realm and took the Triforce. Something went wrong there too and it broke into pieces leaving only the piece representing Din the Goddess of Power for the Evil King. The other two found their ways to Nayru's Chosen and Farore's Chosen. For many years Ganondorf ruled over the land turning it into a wasteland. During that time neither the Princess nor the boy were heard from. Then one day a Hero arose, who looked remarkably like that young child. With the help of another Sheikah he managed to free the land from the grip of evil and defeat the Usurper King. The Princess reappeared after the battle and then sent the Hero back in time to try to prevent all of that from happening and to which they succeeded.

The Hero brought with him his piece of the Triforce what happened to the other two pieces I cannot say but I believe it is likely if one exists here and now so do the other two. The mark on the boy's hand here signifies he is a reincarnation of that ancient Hero and has been chosen to save this land from a coming darkness. It seems cruel and ironic that this small boy who has already been put through so much in this world is destined to save it."

"So," began Uli tentatively, "does this mean that he will be called soon like the Hero of Time was, as a child, so that in a couple of years he might be fighting monsters? Because Rusl he can't do that he's too young and even if he gets better he needs to have a part of his life be free to just be a child and grow up semi-normally. The Goddesses could not be so cruel as to force him into something he is not nearly ready for." Uli's voice was again thick with emotion though this time it was difficult to tell rather the emotion was sadness or anger, perhaps a bit of both.

"Uli I don't know when this boy may be called but I don't think the Goddesses will call him before he is ready. It is very possible that it was divine intervention that we went to Castletown in the first place. Perhaps the Goddesses wished us to help their Chosen Hero be free of that pit of darkness he had been forced into. However, I doubt we will be able to prevent him going out and becoming the new Hero one day, but until that day comes all we can do is try to raise him right and give him a good life," stated Rusl.

"Here, here," cheered Bo though tears could still be seen on his face. "Rusl you are a wise man and I feel you will do well here. Now as for introducing him to the rest of the village I know they're planning on a welcoming banquet for you tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps let him rest today and tomorrow we'll give a shortened reason for his arrival. Then he can meet Fado and Ilia being around other kids his own age might help him and if I know Ilia she'll work the shyness right outta him," Bo said while chuckling lightly.

Rusl smiled his thanks then stood to shake the man's hand before following him to the door. When they were finally left alone, well as alone as they could be with Link sleeping in their bedroom, they fully embraced reviling in each other's presence neither noticing the small pair of blue eyes watching them.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Independence Day for all who are celebrating it today; remember it's all fun and game until you blow the firecracker up in your hand, and trust me that hurts. Well I said I'd have more for you today and so I bring you the next two chapters, which put us at about the halfway point in this story, as I said it's a short story. I may get more up today but I first have to bake some cookies for a get together today and go to that.

winterrose782000: Thanks for dealing with my slower updates this time. I know what you mean on the books or fan fiction. I currently have a stack of about ten books someone gave me that I'm itching to read, but I'm trying to focus on this because if I get lost in the story all of you will be forced to wait until I resurface from its pages again. I'm glad you like Rusl's portrayal in this I was hoping his personality would come out well since he is one of my favorites.

I knew I was forgetting something in my last notes, I finally remembered and could have kicked myself when I did. I forgot to say thank you to those who have recently followed/favorited the story or myself so a big thank you to Arison Nakaru, Twilight3110, and Schni10 also I'm sorry for not adding in my thanks sooner.

As usual let me know what you thought of the story thus far. Well that's it for now, see you later


	8. Chapter 8

**Meal Times**

Uli's POV

Rusl had laid down on the couch to rest after the long journey while Uli was making odds and ends adjustments to what had been brought in and placed around their home. As she entered their bedroom she noticed the boy, Link, wasn't on the bed anymore. She became frantic almost immediately, she hadn't been a mother for even a full day yet and she had lost her new son. Desperately she searched around the room and almost immediately spotted him in a corner. He just sat there arms around his knees looking around the room and then at her as she entered.

"Oh you're awake! Why are you just sitting here sweetie? Why don't you come out here I found some old toys you might like to play with." Uli carefully held her hand out to the small boy who looked at her in a puzzled manner but then slowly took her hand and stood up. Smiling Uli guided him to the living room area and told him to wait there while she went to go get the toys. She brought back a small intricately carved chest. It had different pictures of children playing and running around through various scenes carved with painstaking detail into every side.

"This is my old toy chest. You're welcome to play with any of the toys in here just be sure to pick them up when you're done." Link had jumped back at the word toys with a look of hurt and confusion on his face. Uli could have hit herself when she remembered what Rusl had said. His strong reaction to the word 'toy' was strange to her; she'd have to ask Rusl later, maybe he knew why. Right now though Uli felt her heart break with the realization that Link had never learned to play and probably didn't know what toys were and even though she'd never been a mother before this day she felt she instantly knew what to do. Taking several small toy figures out of the box she sat down on the floor patting it slightly to encourage Link to join her.

Rusl's POV

Rusl awoke to the sounds of horses neighing, generals giving orders, and a princess calling out for help from the hero. All the voices were impersonations done by none other than his lovely wife Uli. He looked about and found her on the floor with Link who was apparently leading a battalion to protect the castle. They were playing some game where Link would move little toy soldiers and horse around thereby getting Uli to react to the different moves. There was a slight grin on his face that lit up his eyes a little, and while the grin wasn't the full on smile Rusl had often seen on kids it was still better than the passive face he always had before.

It was an absolutely adorable scene and for several minutes Rusl just sat and watched as both his wife and newly adopted son lost themselves into the world of fantasy. Link was the first to spot him and looked up at him with a curious gaze that Rusl couldn't read. Uli followed his stare then smiled up at her husband. "So are the King's men managing to keep the rebel forces contained," Rusl asked with a goofy grin.

Uli replied to him with a similar grin on her face, "Yes but barely they have a devious commanding officer." Uli smiled winking at Link. "Would you care to help me rally the troops?" Rusl let out a hearty laugh before declining, "I would love to dear but I should get that little filly up to the stables. I want to start teaching Link how to care for her since he is the one she followed home." Uli smiled but as her husband went out the door she followed after telling Link she would be right back.

"Rusl dear I have a question for you. Earlier when I told Link about the box of toys he flinched back. You wouldn't know why, would you?" Rusl's eyes narrowed and his face got a dark expression on it.

"I didn't even think about that but that must be why." Uli stared at Rusl confusedly his sentence not making the least bit of sense; finally Rusl clarified what he meant. "The interrogators often called many of their implements and tools their 'toys'."

Uli's face went bone pale before she whispered out, "He thought I was going to hurt him, oh, the poor dear. He must think I'm a monster."

Rusl quickly wrapped his wife in a hug as tears filled her eyes. Trying to console her he whispered words that he hoped would calm her. "Yes, my love that's what he thought but you are no monster you showed him it meant something different, something good. You taught him how to actually play with real toys and if that grin on his face is any indication he has been enjoying every second of it. Don't doubt yourself sweetheart you did magnificently. You're a natural mother and he's lucky to have you."

Uli pulled away from Rusl wiping her eyes before saying in a choked voice, "You really think I did okay with him? You think I'll be good at this?"

Rusl nodded before replying, "Yes you did beautifully with him. Now why don't you get back in there and finish off those rebel forces." Grinning Uli turned back to the door but had just gotten it open when a red and white blur flew by her. Both Rusl and Uli rushed inside to find the game Uli had been playing with Link scattered about and a very anxious filly nuzzling into the boy like a dog would. Uli just looked shocked but Rusl was laughing heartily.

"Seems your new friend missed you," Rusl managed to get out between chortles. Uli had recovered her voice at this point, "I know you said she liked him and followed him but this is too much. She's a dear but she can't stay in here."

"I know dear I'll try and coax her up to the paddock on the ranch." This proved futile as the young filly refused to leave Link's side. Seeing the effort was in vain Uli conceded, "Very well, she can stay in here for the night but tomorrow she needs to be up at the ranch. Also she'd better not make any messes. Now I think it is time to pick up our game and then I'll get supper started."

With this Uli began picking up the toys that had been scattered by the filly's abrupt entrance and putting them in the toy chest. Seeing this Link immediately began imitating her making both adults smile. After the toys were put away Uli began making dinner refusing Rusl's help after commenting that she would rather have the food be edible.

Rusl smiled then went over to the book shelf he had the idea that maybe reading to Link would be a good way to pass the time and maybe teach the boy a few new words. Rusl sorted through scant number of books with their different stories. His eyes lit up as he read the title of one book that he was sure Link would enjoy. Taking the book over to the couch he motioned for Link to join him the little filly going to stand behind them her head hanging over the back eyes watching them as Rusl began to read the story of Epona to the pair.

Rusl had no more finished the story, to which both Link and the filly repeatedly got excited over, when Uli called out that dinner was ready. The pictures had helped Rusl narrate the story immensely and as Rusl read the story he pointed out words hoping to help Link begin learning to read. Rusl walked the boy over to the sink showing him how to wash up for dinner then guided him to a chair. Unfortunately, he was so small his eyes barely cleared the edge of the table. Laughing slightly at the odd sight he picked Link up from the chair Rusl then retrieved a few books put them on the seat of the chair and sat Link upon the stack. Rusl then went and poured three glasses of goat's milk for his new little family and brought them to the table. As Rusl sat down in his own chair he made a mental note to make a small booster chair for Link soon. Uli ladled out portions of a vegetable soup to everyone while Rusl cut and buttered bread. Uli even gave the little filly a bowl of raw vegetables to eat. Link became excited at the sight of the soup and picked up the bowl ready to bring it to his mouth when Rusl stopped him.

"Hold it son. I know that's how you've always eaten before and how we had to eat differently whilst on the road but now that we're home we need to use eating utensils." Rusl picked up a spoon to show the boy what he meant.

"We must also give thanks to the Three Golden Goddesses for our meal before eating and offer them some of the meal." He pointed out to the curious boy the three small traditional offering bowls in green, red, and blue set on the table amidst three candles of similar coloring. Rusl then folded his hands and bowed his head indicating the boy should do the same and then closing his eyes Rusl gave the traditional prayer spoke at meal times. Once the prayer was said and the offering made Rusl and Uli showed Link how to use the spoon for the soup and how to dip his bread in for added flavor. It took some work but after a few failed attempts with soup landing on the floor, table, and Link; he managed to get the hang of it.

After dinner the three of them cleaned up taking dishes to the sink and they even managed a small work line where Uli washed, Link rinsed (while standing on a chair), and Rusl dried the dishes putting them away once through. After dinner Rusl decided to teach Link how to use other tableware besides a spoon since tomorrow the village was holding a banquet. It was a bit tedious but by the end of the night Link could use a spoon, fork, knife, and napkin. They had also managed to show him a few table manners that might help but stopped as they noted the young boy's eyes drooping. The little filly too seemed to be giving into fatigue and surprisingly made her way to the door and when Uli opened it promptly went outside settling down into some grass.

Rusl found a spare pillow and some blankets for Link. He carefully laid the child down on the couch and covered him with the blanket. Uli came over taking Rusl's hand as they looked down upon the small boy already they had become attached and their hearts had filled with love for the silent child; gently Uli bent down placing a butterfly kiss to his forehead, "Good night, Link. May the Goddesses grant you pleasant dreams," she whispered. Rusl and Uli then made their way to their own bedroom content for the first time in many days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Parties**

The next morning Rusl and Uli found Link sitting against the wall just as Uli had found him in their room yesterday. Rusl looked at the boy curiously, this was how the boy had sat in in prison cell each time Rusl passed by. Uli looked at the boy with sympathy in her eyes before kneeling down to his level. "Sweetie you don't have to sit and wait for us, this is your home now and you can move about if you like. Those toys I showed you yesterday you can play with them anytime you like and after we introduce you to the village later today you can even go outside and play with the other children."

Rusl watched as Link cocked his head to the side at the word 'children,' he must not know what a child is, Rusl realized. The irony of him being a child and not even knowing was almost too much for Rusl but he managed to hold back his laughter and explain. "Children or child is what you are Link. They are young people who have not yet fully grown and matured. Do you remember when I told you that both you and the little filly would one day be bigger?" Link nodded his head slowly as he thought back to his first night of freedom.

"Well that is part of growing up; it is getting bigger, learning, and becoming responsible for your actions. Do you understand?" Link looked at Rusl then at Uli for a minute before nodding his head a bit though it seemed as if he was saying both yes and no to them. Rusl decided he could be satisfied with that for now and changed the subject to something a bit lighter.

"Well now, I think Uli was planning on making us a wonderful breakfast of pancakes and cucco eggs so what do you say to helping her out?" Link nodded enthusiastically and Rusl laughing at the eagerness led his son over towards the kitchen.

Preparing breakfast had been an adventure to say the least. Uli had carefully measured out the ingredients needed to make pancakes talking her way through the process for Link's benefit as he watched while standing on a chair. After setting everything needed on the table she had told him to mix, having explained and mimed what mixing was, everything in the bowl while she got the skillet heating. Rusl had gone to take care of the filly, fetch more water, and gather some more cucco eggs since the pancakes would take the last two they had. When Uli turned from the stove to see how Link was doing she about fell over laughing.

Link had done _exactly_ as she told him and put everything into the bowl including the measuring cups and the whisk for mixing. He had even left the eggs completely whole and was now using his hand in an attempt to mix it all into one only succeeding in making a mess of himself and the table. Uli went over to him while trying to stifle her laughter and told him he was doing very well at following what she had told him but she should have been clearer on her instructions. She then proceeded to remove the inedible things in the batter trying to salvage as much of the mix as she could. She then showed him how to crack the eggs and use the whisk to stir.

Uli again laughed slightly at Link's look of amazement as the hard shells of the eggs revealed the gelatinous clear and yellow blob. Rusl returned only to hear Uli's laughter and finding its harmonious bubble to be contagious he too started laughing before he could even find out what was so funny. Between gasps for breath Uli explained the folly in her instructions and the resulting 'lumpy' batter, which resulted in Rusl laughing heartily all over again with Uli joining in. They both stopped though when they heard a quiet little giggle added to their own guffaws.

Both of the new surrogate parents stared in wide-eyed disbelief as they saw Link doubling over in laughter as well. The melodious sound made them smile and they again started joining in the hilarity. When they had managed to calm themselves down enough Uli took the batter over to start cooking the pancakes. Rusl and Link started putting away the ingredients used in the preparation. Link was following Rusl taking the small bucket of flour back to a shelf when it slipped from his grasp hitting the floor with a resounding bang. A cloud of flour spumed forth managing to coat Rusl's back and some of the floor; poor little Link who was caught in the midst of the white dust cloud was now white from head to toe.

Shaking his head and trying to suppress another round of laughter Rusl walked over to start cleaning the mess. Link was just standing there completely stunned having not expected that to happen at all, and only moved when Rusl knelt down in front of him to pick up the container. It took some time but Rusl got Link mostly dusted off before Uli finished making breakfast. Deciding to clean the rest after they ate, since pancakes and cucco eggs are always best hot and fresh, Rusl and Link went to sit at the table. They made small talk about today's banquet, the other children, and the village overall.

When they were done Uli set about cleaning the dishes while Rusl and Link cleaned up the flour mess, Link proving to be an enthusiastic if somewhat messy helper. Still Rusl didn't redirect Link's efforts wanting to encourage the behavior and instead worked at teaching the child by example. When the kitchen was at last clean Uli set about cleaning the two of them of the remaining flour that coated them like a blanket.

As they were finishing up Rusl mentioned that they needed to find a name for the little filly and once Link had been introduced to the village they would need to set about getting her cleaned up too. Rusl asked Link if he had any ideas for a name, hoping to coax the boy into speaking now that he knew his vocal cords worked. However instead of answering verbally Link dashed off but was back almost instantly holding the story book Rusl had read to him the day before. Rusl was a bit confused until he noticed Link pointing to a word on the cover 'Epona.' Rusl looked at the little boy carefully surprised he had already learned to recognize a word from the story.

"You want to name her Epona like the goddess in this story," Rusl asked carefully watching to make sure Link understood. When Link nodded with as much enthusiasm as he had when been asked to help make breakfast Rusl knew he was fully aware of what he had asked him. "Well then, I guess she has a big name to live up to just like her master." Smiling proudly at how happy Link seemed and how quickly he had picked up a word Rusl continued with his praise.

"I have no doubts that you two will surpass our expectations though." The rest of the morning passed quietly with Link playing with his new toys while Uli started a knitting project and Rusl went around the house inspecting loose boards and trying to make sure the house was sound after not having been lived in for several years. It was around midday when Bo came by telling them the banquet was ready and just awaiting the guests of honor. Rusl looked nervously toward Link before speaking quietly to the mayor, "Do you think the others will be accepting of him? I mean having him here among all of you puts you all at a great risk."

"Rusl," Bo replied earnestly, "I have known these here folks all my life and I can tell you they ain't going to turn their backs on him or you and Uli just because they may get into trouble. They're the type of folks who consider everyone in the village as family and they'll protect their own to their last. I haven't a doubt they're going to welcome the three of you in as part of the village and part of their family.

The group stepped out of the house to head towards the banquet that was set up in the village square. Almost immediately upon leaving the confines of the little home the little filly newly dubbed Epona came trotting up taking up a position beside Link and the little boy's hand instantly wrapped itself in her snowy mane. Bo chuckled before commenting on the pair, "I see what you meant about the pair of them Rusl. Quite the pair they seem to make."

Rusl just grinned at him as the five of them moved to the heart of the hamlet. As they neared the epicenter of the town Rusl, Uli, and Bo noticed both Link and Epona pull back until they were concealed behind the larger people. Rusl and Uli shared a concerned glance their eyes having the conversation that clearly spoke the sorrow they felt for the child and foal.

Upon arriving where the festivities were being held Bo cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Folks, today we are celebrating some new additions to our community, and are welcoming them with a feast. However, both Rusl and Uli have someone else they'd like you to meet but before they do I'd like to say a few things. Over a week ago now I was heading to Hyrule Castle to deliver our yearly gift to the royal family. Now I happened across the postman who delivered to me a message that Uli and her husband were considering moving back to our little village here. I decided since I was already there I'd go and speak with them about their decision. When I arrived at their home they told me of their desire to come live in the village and why. Now at first I was skeptical about all this as you may well be but all I ask is for you to hear them out before you make a decision. Now Rusl and Uli would you like to introduce the newest addition to your family?" Bo motioned them forward and stood aside so he wasn't blocking them from view.

Rusl gave Uli's hand a nervous squeeze before taking in a deep breath and facing the people who would, hopefully, still be his neighbors in a few minutes time. "Everyone I would like to start off by thanking you for all your help yesterday in unloading and arranging the things we brought with us yesterday. As well as for your warm heartfelt welcome into your village. However, there was something with me yesterday that you all saw but didn't realize what it was at the time. I apologize for hiding it from you but it was necessary in that moment. I want to start my explanation off with the reason I became a swordsman in the first place.

My father was a brave Knight in the Hyrulean army and I had always admired him for it. One of the greatest things he instilled in me was that it is everyone's duty to help those who they can in any way that they can. I took this lesson to heart and set about doing all I could to help people no matter their circumstance. This sense of duty also pushed me to join the Royal Guards of Hyrule and until very recently was assigned a patrol at Lake Hylia. About a month ago I received a promotion to help guard the dungeons within the Castle so Uli and I moved from the lake shore to Castletown.

While on duty I found out about a grievous miscarriage of justice that made my heart ache. After finding out as much as I could on the situation and discussing the situation with both Bo and Uli; I made the decision to try to rectify this wrong. Both of them supported me but Bo did advise me of some terms we would have to meet if we pulled this off. I cannot give you all the details for it would do you more harm than good to know. However, I can tell you that I was successful in my endeavor and I would now like to introduce you all to him. Link can you come out here, please?"

Rusl looked behind him to see that Link was still somewhat cowering behind him and Uli. Gently Rusl took the small boy's hand leading him around to face the small crowd while placing his hands on his shoulders. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Link. He is quite shy and has missed out on much of what a normal child's life should include. To give you some idea to the extent of this exclusion from the world I will tell you of something he got to experience for the first time on the way here. Our journey began at night so after some odd hours of traveling we decided to rest. During that time I was able to show him his first sunrise, actually it was the first time he'd seen the sun at all, or grass, or even the sky.

He has had next to nothing in the way of education so one must exercise some patience and try to explain things to him simply. Like I said I cannot tell you everything but I hope you will find it in your hearts to accept him along with Uli and me." Rusl looked out among the faces of the residents standing around them trying to discern their reaction to Link and the story.

Before any of the adults managed to find their voices a small child meandered out of the group and came right up to Link. Rusl couldn't remember the child's name and wasn't sure if the child was a girl or a boy but his instincts said girl. She was looking Link up and down fully invading his personal space; Link was trembling but stayed otherwise still.

Finally the child spoke in a high pitched voice, "You're kinda short an' scrawny, ain't ya." Link shrank back into Rusl at the girl's close proximity and voice but her statement seemed to have broken the reverie that held the other villagers rooted to their spots. They now approached the young family but unlike the girl did not press close up letting their eyes examine Link as their minds took in what Rusl had told them, determining the veracity of the tale.

"Well now," said Sera the village store keeper, "seems Ilia has got the right of it. He is an awfully small little thing. It looks like he needs some good food in him and plenty of fresh air and sunshine to get some meat on his bones and color on his skin."

"Well then what are we all standin' around jawin' for? Let's get some grub in da lad already," said Chag while Fado stayed by his father's side glancing curiously at the younger boy. Soon the entire village was sitting around eating some of the many dishes prepared by the residents of Ordon. Uli helped Link out by giving him small portions of many of the dishes so he could get a taste of each variety of food but wouldn't overwhelm his stomach with so much food at once since he still wasn't used to eating more than once a day.

It wasn't very long before Ilia pulling on Fado came over to where Rusl, Uli, and Link sat bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet. "Can Link come an' play with us?" Her question was asked quickly in her high girlish voice and though she was asking Rusl and Uli her eyes never left Link. Rusl looked down at Link as he stared curiously at the young girl before them.

"Link would you like to go play with Ilia and Fado?" The little boy looked up at Uli and Rusl then gave a small little nod. "Well then go on, they can show you around the village." With that Link slid off the bench and before he knew what was happening Ilia grabbed his hand and was running off with both boys in tow.

Once the children had left the other adults began the questions they'd been holding back in Link's presence. "Yo does 'e speak," Jaggle was the first to ask.

"We're not sure," answered Rusl in a tired voice, "he has laughed a bit so we think he may be able to but he hasn't tried yet. We're working with him slowly on different things. Last night we worked with him on how to use eating utensils."

"Yo wait just a minute; eating utensils," queried Jaggle. "Why wouldn't he 'ave known at least how to use them he's 'ad to have eaten?" Rusl shook his head no, "He's only been fed slops his entire life and it can be drank out of a bowl, so no, before last night he had never used them."

"What are…?" Hanch started to ask before his wife haughtily cut him off. "My, my what are these 'slops' you mentioned, mmmh? They sound quite dreadful."

Rusl shuddered and tried to explain that they really didn't want to know but several of the villagers became persistent, especially Sera. Against his better judgment Rusl explained what slops were. Sure enough most of the villagers went green and Hanch who seemed very weak in both will and constitution, at least to Rusl, actually ran off for a minute holding a hand over his mouth.

Once he returned Pergie was kind enough to change the line of questioning with her slow country voice. "How old is that poor thing?"

"Seven but he'll be eight in a month's time," answered Rusl quickly since he'd already done the math after reading the court papers. Pergie shook her head, "That poor dear an' I supoz 'ez never even had a proper birthday. Well there's nothing for it but for 'im to stay 'ere and get properly cared for." Rusl and Uli beamed at each other glad that the village had so readily accepted Link into their midst.

The three children had gone around most the village while the adults talked about 'boring stuff,' as Ilia put it. Both Fado and Ilia had shown Link different areas like the stream where there were many tadpoles swimming about, the water wheel of which Jaggle and Pergie's house connected, and the pond where they often swam and fished. The Mayor and Ilia's home, the general store where Sera and Hanch lived was soon to follow in the tour as well as Fado and his father's house, which sat near the store.

"We'll 'ave ta show ya da ranch later when me pa can come with us. We ain't allowed up there none without an adult yet," said Fado with his already thick country accent even at the age of nine. Just as the Ilia and Fado were going to show Link the haunted house of the village hoof beats sounded coming down the path. The three small children barely managed to scurry out of the way as five men on horseback in full Knight Regalia barreled into the small village not even concerning themselves with the fact they had almost trampled three small children in their haste.

As the Knights came to a stop Mayor Bo approached the men warily with the rest of the adults of the village trailing behind cowering slightly, except for Rusl who stood just behind the Mayor but with a straight back and a stern unyielding gaze. Bo was the first to speak, "Welcome good sirs, may I ask why nearly half a dozen Knights on horseback have come to our humble village?"

One of the Knights who seemed to be the leader looked down amongst the small throng of villagers before speaking his voice a deep bass. "We are here searching for an escaped prisoner." The villagers almost instantly became nervous and started looking at each other with terror in their eyes. Luckily the Knight seemed to believe their fear was due to the possibility of an escapee coming to their village versus the belief that one was now residing there. Bo spoke again for the village, "Well sir, we haven't had a stranger in our midst but maybe you might tell us what this here person looks like and what their crime is so that we are prepared should they travel this far."

The Knight looked at Bo before replying, "Indeed that is why we are here; Their Majesties the King and Queen commanded several of our number to depart from the castle early this morn. They charged some of my fellow Knights to search for the miscreant and others like myself and those behind me to ride to each outlying village and not only give the information to the village heads but to have three of our number stay and protect each village until the fugitive is either apprehended, dead, or it is believed they have gone beyond Hyrule's borders. Now sir, are you the head of this village?"

Bo nodded before replying, "Aye sir I am the Mayor here, my name is Bo. Would you like to come into my home and give me the information or would you rather do it out here where the whole village can hear you so we may all be aware." The man's unwavering gaze fell over each of the inhabitants of the tiny village and the homes situated around the area before falling again on the large mayor.

"Tell me, is this all of your villagers for it seems you have more houses than people to occupy them if I am counting couples right?" "Aye sir, sadly you are correct, the extra houses you are seeing are empty. This last winter was a harsh one for our little village. We'd had a poor harvest and with so little food to keep us going more than half our number was lost to an illness that swept thru here."

The Knight nodded looking slightly sad for the people that had passed before saying, "Very well if this is all there is here we will inform all of you at once so that you may all be aware of the gravity of the situation. The absconder we are looking for is a short wild looking woman. Her hair is black and red in color and is worn in tendrils. She has large yellow eyes and also many colorful markings adorning her skin. The sheer amount of color adorning her will give her away and even if you are unsure if she is our fugitive her insanity will soon take away any of your unease. She goes by the name of Majora; she is unquestionably lethal and is believed to have slaughtered a whole village in one night. She is not to be taken lightly and is not to be approached by any other than trained Knights. If it is okay by everyone here we would like to search the homes in the village just to be sure our culprit is not hiding within them."

There are a few uneasy mutterings about this but Bo spoke up for everyone. "Of course sirs but I would suggest you start at the ranch and work your way down as it is the largest area to search by far. Then you could split the houses among you and your fellows afterwards to make it go faster."

The lead Knight considers the proposition carefully before responding. "A fine suggestion my good mayor, that is a favorable plan indeed; if you or the ranch head might show us the way we will get started immediately."

Bo quickly had Chag lead the men back to the ranch and once they were out of sight went to speak with Rusl hurriedly. "Rusl is there any chance they will recognize him?"

"No, mayor only guards who worked in the dungeons would know him, he should be safe…" Rusl was interrupted by a tug on his shirt looking down he noticed Link was trying to get his attention. Kneeling down to be at the boy's level he asked him what was the matter. Link began pointing to the little filly, Epona who had hidden behind the general store when the Knights came through. Rusl paled at this for one of the Knights was the very man he'd had the conflict with on the way here. Surely he would recognize her and then they'd all be in for it. He needed to think up a plan and quickly.

Ruffling Link's hair he said hurriedly, "Thanks m'boy you may have just saved our skins." Quickly he rose up and explained the problem to the mayor who looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes went wide. "They're searching the ranch first then if we can get them to split between Jaggle and Pergie's house and my own we should have enough time for someone to lead her up to the ranch. What does she like enough that she will follow?"

Rusl thought for a moment but only one idea came to mind. "Link, she'll follow Link though a few vegetables might not hurt." Running and grabbing a few carrots from their home Rusl explained to Link what they needed him to do. They would essentially have someone lead Link up to the ranch and have Epona follow him, simple and basic though it would take little for their plan to fall through if one of the Knights should spot them.

All too soon the Knights came down from the ranch followed by Chag and Fado who had followed his father to the ranch. The mayor made the suggestion of the next to house, to which the Knights agreed under one condition. That all the adults be gathered in the town square while the search took place. Unable to refuse they did as they were instructed and Rusl felt his heart go out to poor Link who was waiting for someone to lead him and Epona to the ranch. As two Knights entered each of the homes all the adults could do was to wait.

Much to Rusl's dismay the Knight charged with watching them was the very man who had tried to frame him. Leering at Rusl the red-headed Knight began to taunt him, but Rusl heard none of it. Instead he saw the outstanding sight of the three children carefully sneaking up to the ranch with the Epona trailing right behind them. The Knight sensed Rusl inattentiveness and was about to turn around when Rusl finally took his bait. He could not let this man turn and see what was happening behind his back.

"You know my good sir; you never did answer my question the other evening. If you feel that once an animal has outlived its usefulness that it should be put to death do you hold men like yourself and me to the same rule?" The Knight blustered and began a rant but Rusl only gave it enough attention as to keep the man's focus on him. Instead he watched the path to the ranch just to be sure none of the children would come down until this was over. At last after over an hour of tense waiting the Knights finished their search of the homes and met with their fellow Knight and the villagers in the square.

"Well now everything seems to be in order. As I stated earlier three of our number shall stay behind until such time that they are called back. I would appreciate it if you could accommodate them while they are here. We hope that it shan't be long but this Majora is a deviously crafty witch so there is no telling for how long she may evade capture."

As he said this the lead Knight moved towards his mount patting its neck gently. Of the five Knights there he picked three of them to remain behind and much to Rusl's chagrin one was the Knight from the other night that he so detested. Rusl had no idea how long they would be here but with Epona's fascination for Link it would be unlikely that they would be able to hide the filly for long. As the two Knights were leaving and Bo was discussing living arrangements Rusl racked his brain for a solution. Unable to come up with anything he decided that for now the best course of action would be to check on the kids and make sure Epona did not come down until another solution could be found. With this thought in his head Rusl headed towards the Ranch.

As he passed the mayor's home he heard footsteps approaching quickly; turning he found Chag coming up behind him. "Hey there Rusl, what are ya headin' up to da Ranch there fo'?"

"Hi Chag I wanted to check on the children and make sure Epona didn't come down." Chag scratched his head looking at Rusl in a confused manner as they continued up the path.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that is what Link wants to call that little filly. I read him the story and it seems he took a liking to the name. Though I'm afraid we may lose her if that Knight catches sight of her."

"Waz wrong if he does? Ain't like he knows 'er or nuthin'." Wishing that what the rancher said was true Rusl briefly explained the predicament while Chag nodded his head. "Well what if we dyes 'er mane an' tail? 'Er coloring won't be uncommon then. We can use da tingle berries near da Ranch ta do it. They'll turn 'er blacker than a demon's heart an' they'll warsh out in a few months."

Rusl's eyes went wide and he clapped the rancher on the shoulder. "That's a great idea Chag, thank you. Do you think you could help me do it?"

"Sure thing Rusl, meet me 'ere at da ranch at dawn an' we'll get 'er fixed up good an' proper. Bring da lil tyke with ya an' him an' Fado can help out or play together too."

Rusl smiled this would be good they could take care of Epona and Link could get some interaction time with her. They found the three children sitting in the grass with the small filly staring up at the sky. Ilia was talking and pointing at the clouds with Fado interjecting every once in a while and Link was just staring at the endless blue expanse above him. They all turned as the adults approached, and Ilia was the first to speak. "Are those meanie head men gone? Can Epona come down now?"

"No Ilia, only a couple of them left three of them are staying here to give us protection and watch for that woman." "But…but what about Epona. I was going to take her and Link to the Spirit Spring tomorrow." The young girl had an adorable pout on her face as she said this.

"Don't worry Ilia, Chag has come up with an idea to disguise Epona while they're here. Tomorrow morning we're going dye her mane and tail black. It won't be permanent but it should last a month or so and hopefully by then they will be gone," Rusl reassured the small girl.

Chag who had taken a closer look at the small filly, who was standing behind Link, spoke up. "Hey now, we're gonna need to get 'er brushed out 'fore tomorrow. She's got a right number of tangles in 'er mane an' tail."

Rusl smiled as he spoke to Link, "Well now m'boy it seems it's time I start teaching you how to care for her since you're the one she followed home. What do you say are you ready to get her cleaned up?" Link nodded as Chag went off to gather some curry combs and brushes for them.

Ilia tugged on Rusl's sleeve, "Mister Rusl, can I help too? I really really like horses and she is really sweet." The girl's pleading was so earnest that there was no way for Rusl to deny her so he agreed and soon enough the three were grooming the small chestnut filly. Ilia already had a good knowledge of what needed to be done so Rusl focused on helping Link. He was happy to see Link caught on quickly and soon enough was working just as well as Ilia. It took longer than one would have thought for such a small horse but she'd apparently never had a good brushing down.

At first Epona had jumped at the strange sensation but it hadn't taken her long before she was very obviously enjoying it. If either child stopped for too long she would neigh and nuzzle at their arm to continue. All good things must come to an end though and soon enough it was time to head back down to the village. Chag helped put the little filly in a stall of her own for the time being and Rusl just prayed she'd stay there. After that Rusl, Ilia, and Link walked down to the main village having left Chag and Fado to tend to the goats.

They found that while they had been gone the arrangements for the Knights had been made. The lead would be staying at Bo's house, another in Pergie and Jaggle's house, and the last one with Chag and Fado. Rusl was relieved that he and Uli would not be entertaining one of the men indefinitely. The idea of trying to explain Link's odd behavior and numerous bandages to the men was not an enjoyable one and he wanted to avoid it if he could help it.

He also found that Uli and the Bo had been talking about setting up a scheduled time for all three children to start learning things on a broader spectrum. It seemed that Uli had suggested the idea since they would be working on Link's education the other children should benefit as well. The village didn't have a school per se but it was decided that Uli, who was very well read and one of the most intelligent and patient people in the village, would come over to the Mayor's house every afternoon to teach the children. Bo and Chag were grateful since neither of them had the patience it took for schooling the young ones nor the time as their village duties kept them busy most of the day.

Rusl was all too happy to hear this as it would allow him to work with Link in the morning but give him time to help around the village in the afternoon. He felt as if he could just kiss his wife for her brilliance and so he did. The children were all ecstatic over the news, Ilia and Fado more so as they had a notion of what would be going on. It seemed to Rusl that life was settling in to be quiet and sweet here in the village with his new family and friends about him. The troubles of the world seemed unable to touch the quiescence that was Ordon.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Independence Day again folks. Would you believe it I managed to get another two done today. This will probably be the last chapters I post today as I had an idea on my other story and I want to get it down before it flutters away leaving behind only the insubstantial notion that I wanted to do something with it.

Arison Nakaru: Thank you, I'm glad you think so. I greatly appreciate any compliments for any of my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

**Courage Comes in Small Packages**

The dawn saw Rusl, Chag, Fado, Link, Epona, and unexpectedly Ilia out in the goat pasture attempting to dye the roan little filly's mane and tail black. They had managed to gather enough berries the night before and Uli had been kind enough to make the dye this morning since Rusl didn't know how and Chag couldn't because one of the Knights was staying at his home. The kids weren't allowed to help with the dying mainly because Chag and Rusl didn't want to explain why the children would have black spots all over them. Since it was almost a requirement that they would end up dying each other more than Epona. Instead Chag had them keeping an eye on the goats and doing small chores.

The task proved rather easy with Epona being more than agreeable as long as Link was nearby. They were just finishing up and cleaning the area when Chag asked if Fado, Ilia, and Link could get a few tools from the shed for him since he had some fence to repair. The kids ran off with Fado and Ilia leading Link to their destination. The two men were rinsing out the bucket and gloves they used when Ilia came running up to Rusl and began tugging hard on his arm jabbering so fast they couldn't understand her.

"Whoa der Ilia honey, slow it down a mite an' tell us what's got ya all ruffled," said Chag. Ilia took a deep breath held it for a second before explaining as quickly as she could.

"It's Link, me and Fado don't know what's wrong with him. We jus' walked into the shed he looked around then acted all scared and now he won't come out of the corner. Please Mister Rusl you have to come help him!" She again grabbed the man's arm dragging him towards the shed as fast as her short legs could carry her. Rusl allowed her to lead him as the fear gripped his heart over what had happened with Link.

When Rusl stepped into the shed it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He instantly saw Fado kneeling down and could hear him talking to Link. As he moved closer Rusl could easily see Link curled up arms around his knees in the corner looking much like he had inside his prison cell. His eyes had a faraway distant look; wherever he was it wasn't in this shed in the Ordona Province.

Rusl carefully knelt next to Fado facing Link while speaking softly to him. "Link can you show me what's wrong, what scared you?" There was no response from the thin child so Rusl turned to Fado and Ilia to try and find his answer. "Where were you three when he got like this?"

"We was over front o' papa's tools," said Fado while pointing to a wall hung with various farm implements. To an average person the tools would seem innoxious but Rusl had seen the Inquisitor's Room in the castle during the tour on his first day. In that room much like here there was a wall of implements that looked eerily similar to the tools in the castle. Link would have seen this same wall every time he was taken to that room and likely would have been forced to watch as an implement was taken down from there knowing it would be used on him.

In an instant Rusl knew that he needed to get Link out of here; one day he would have to deal with this fear but not now, it was far too soon far too fresh of a memory. Quickly he picked up the feather light child and took him out into the green open pasture. The others followed him with the children asking a thousand questions that Rusl could not answer; he was far too concerned about Link. After setting the young child on the grass near the fence he knelt before him again as Epona with her now black mane and tail trotted over nuzzling at the small frightened child. Link made a movement at her touch reaching out a hand to touch her coat but otherwise remained still.

"Link, I need you to listen to me," began Rusl. Those tools in that shed they're different than the ones you're used to. Those are used on the farm to work they're not used on people or to cause pain. None of those things that happened to you before will happen here, okay?" The three Ordonians looked at him as he spoke but said nothing as Rusl's entire focus was on Link.

Link didn't move or even acknowledge Rusl's words just continued to touch Epona and stare off into nothing. "What's wrong with the lad," asked Chag.

"The tools in the shed scared him," said Rusl simply not wanting to elaborate too much.

"Why'd 'e be scared o' some tools? Tain't nothing scary 'bout dem," said Fado his voice holding a tad bit of scorn.

Chag immediately reprimanded his son, "Now der Fado, don't ya go 'oldin' dat against da lad. Tain't no man or woman alive who ain't scared o' something. Member after dat der goat charged ya couple years back. Ya was scared to even go near da pen. Yer ma and I 'elped ya thru dat and eventually ya weren't so scared anymore. Link 'ere just needs us to 'elp 'im thru 'is fear but it'll take some time. Ya understand me, son?"

Fado nodded at his father looking at his feet while digging one sandaled foot into the soft dirt. Ilia got a fierce look on her face and promptly went over to sit by Link. "You know it's okay to be scared. I'm still scared of the ice after I fell thru when I was little. Daddy always says it isn't a bad thing to be scared of something so long as you don't let it in-ina-inabibit you," Ilia's face scrunched up at the word she'd had trouble with but kept on anyway. "How about we work on our fears together, huh? When winter comes you can help me be brave around the ice and I'll show you those tools aren't nothing to be scared of."

For a bit Link didn't move and Rusl was afraid he wouldn't acknowledge Ilia's kindness, he may not even understand completely, but then slowly Link looked up at them still quivering yet there was a fierce determination in his eyes.

A few days had passed with everyone settling into village life nicely. Even the three Knights had become welcome in the small town. The Knight, named Sir Raol, who Rusl had met on the night he freed Link hadn't recognized Epona, which was lucky since the little filly had a habit of escaping any and all confines then following Link all about. Right now she was with the children playing near the shallow stream that ran through the village since school had finished for the afternoon.

The children all enjoyed school and were doing well. Ilia was doing the best of the three children, having picked up on much of what Uli taught them quickly. The girl seemed to have an affinity for both numbers and reading, though she only read stories involving horses. That Ilia was fond of horses and that she was slightly jealous of Link and Epona's relationship was no secret but Epona liked her well enough that it didn't affect the friendship the children were developing.

Link was surprisingly the next best student able to read and write to some degree even after only the few days they had set up the makeshift classes. Though he still wouldn't talk, he seemed to soak up every bit of information Uli gave them like a dried out sponge. Link's biggest detriment to learning though was that he preferred the outdoors. They had found out quickly they needed to set boundary rules for him because he was apt to wander off following some new discovery. He had already managed to find his way clear to the Spirit's Spring on his own and had thus far climbed two of the largest trees in the village; managing to give most of the adults near heart attacks with his antics. Rusl was somewhat glad for the child's preference to the outdoors as he took Link every morning to work on different chores and physical activities that would help the boy build the stamina and strength he hadn't had the chance to before.

Fado was doing okay with the school work but it just took him a bit longer to figure out the concepts that came easily to Ilia and that Link could learn after just a few moments. Uli had found the best way for Fado to learn was with actual objects so she incorporated that learning style as much as possible. Now though they were just getting the chance to play about as children for which many were happy to see.

Rusl was busy setting up a kiln with Jaggle and Bo so he could start up his blacksmithing again and contribute to the village. As Rusl looked up from hauling some heavy stones giving his back a break he watched as the three children ran about in what he guessed was a game of tag. They weren't paying any mind to where it was they were running, though immersed in the game as they were. Link while running from Ilia ran smack into the Knight in charge of the three, a man named Sir Alfonzo.

Rusl had found he was a good man but took his job very seriously. "Whoa there son, best mind where you're going or you'll get hurt." The Knight had managed to stop Link from falling by catching his arm but as he was steadying the boy he looked curiously at the child. "What's this here on your arm son?"

To Rusl's horror the man was holding Link's left arm, the very arm that had the mark and his prisoner tattoo. For the most part the marks were covered by the slightly baggy clothes as were the bandages but when Link had nearly fallen over the sleeve had pulled up and that was where the Knight was holding him.

Before Rusl could even begin to think of a plan to distract the man Ilia and Fado who had not noticed the exchange crashed into the pair knocking the three children into the mud at the bank of the stream. Link who had ended up at the bottom of the pile was absolutely covered in the brown muck. If the situation weren't so serious Rusl would have laughed his head off at the boy's bewildered expression as he poked at the mess all over him. The Goddesses were apparently smiling on them as the youngest of the three Knights came running up causing Alfonzo's attention to be withdrawn from the children. The two held a short conversation both wearing grave expressions before the lead Knight looked around then came over to Bo briskly.

"Mayor, my men may have found a trace of Majora very near the village here. Please ensure that the villagers remain within the boundaries here and keep on alert. My men and I will investigate this; if anything should happen I will send Sir Viscen here to alert you. If any of you are trained in combat best be ready just in case."

With that the men hurried to their mounts and quickly rode off. As soon as they were out of ear shot Bo pulled Rusl aside to speak with him. "Rusl I want you to be ready just in case, but you also need to find a way to hide that tattoo of Link's. That was far too close just now; with any luck that man will forget the incident but we can't take a chance of a repeat."

"Yes sir," said Rusl, "I noticed and we'll come up with something and make sure Link is aware that he can't let anyone see that mark."

"There's no need to call me 'sir' Rusl we're both on equal footing here. I just don't want to see that boy dragged back to the castle, he's a good kid." Rusl smiled tightly before moving over to the muddy children having them wash off in the stream before sending them home to get changed. Once back at his own home Rusl sent Link to change while he found his sword and spoke with Uli about finding something to hide Link's tattoo.

Uli gave him a quick kiss smiling sweetly, "Don't worry dear I'll find something and make sure to keep him out of sight until I do. Now go protect everyone but you had best be careful and come back to me in one piece." Smiling like a fool Rusl promised he would be fine that this was strictly a precaution while leaving feeling happier than he had felt all day.

The day passed in a tense atmosphere. Uli kept the kids at her and Rusl's house since it was more out of the way should an attack happen and it allowed Chag and Bo not to have to worry about them. There were no sightings of the deranged woman though and the Knights returned around dusk empty-handed as well. According to their report it was indeed Majora who was near as she had left her mark in the forest but they had lost her trail early on. The Knights had diligently searched for more traces but to no avail.

Uli had managed to find a decent solution to hide Link's tattoo by wrapping both of his wrists with bandages, the excuse being that he needed the added support. Dinner was a somber affair in most all the homes in the community as they realized a killer was close by. According to Bo, Alfonzo had sent Viscen with word to the castle explaining the sighting. With any luck he would return with reinforcements in a few days' time. The village was on lock down; no one was allowed beyond the gates without someone who knew how to use a sword or some type of weapon. The children were all carefully watched and their parents made sure to instill just how dangerous it was to wander off right now.

Rusl and Uli worried that Link didn't understand completely since danger was a foreign concept to him. The child had spent his life being hurt so the possibility that he could get hurt and that it was bad wasn't something he understood easily. Still though he tended to stay around with Ilia and Fado most of the time it was only when he couldn't be with the others that he tended to wander off so they felt mostly secure since she would listen to her father.

Late that same night Rusl was to be found carefully trying to get out of bed without waking Uli. He had had trouble sleeping; the thought that a madwoman could be wandering through the village at this very moment flippantly deciding which lives to take and which to leave left him cold with fear gripping at his heart. Even when he was stationed at the lake Rusl had heard tales of Majora. She had a reputation for being insane and her murders were supposed to be so brutal and grizzly it had sent many seasoned Knights running from the scene. She miraculously had been captured just before he left the castle and was to be transported back to the capital for trial and execution last he'd heard, though she had apparently escaped. The story was that she had actually been imprisoned once before but managed to slaughter all her guards before calmly walking out of the prison. How true the tale was Rusl didn't know but it mattered little for she was on the loose now and very capable of killing any of them. Before her capture she had been previously rumored to be terrorizing Termina so Rusl hadn't worried much about her before but now she had been brought back into Hyrule. Now she was right near his new home and family, hunting. The need to protect not only his family but the whole of Ordon was never so strongly felt in him until this day and that need made it impossible for him to relax.

He had decided he might try some warm goat's milk in hopes of coercing his body into the rest it would need if he were to remain on alert for the insane woman. He fumbled around for a candle in the dark before finally finding it and getting the wick lit. Trying to shield the light from Uli Rusl quietly opened their bedroom door and left the room. As he walked through the living room he looked towards the couch where Link was still sleeping until they could finish getting his room set up. He looked then glanced away but quickly did a double take. The slight fear he had felt earlier was now full out panic, the couch was empty of its normal occupant or any sign that anyone had slept on it. It was normal for Link to be awake before either Uli or Rusl, even if they woke up at dawn but he should still be sleeping in the middle of the night!

Moving with as much haste as he could in the dim light of the candle Rusl began a frantic search for the small child. Rusl was just about to rush outside when he noticed a small bundle curled up under the window where the moon light touched the floor. Walking over he noticed Link was sitting there with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders very much awake and watching him with his wide blue eyes. If Rusl had to guess it looked as if the child was scared so he spoke softly so as not to further spook the boy.

"Hey Link, why are you over here instead of sleeping on the couch. I'm sure this can't be too comfortable." Link looked at him a bit confused so Rusl tried to rephrase his sentence. "This doesn't seem like a very nice of a place to sleep. Is something wrong?" Link looked down before nodding slightly. "Why don't I fix us some warm milk and maybe we can figure this out together, huh?" Link still looked a bit confused but Rusl decided to show him rather than explain again so he began pouring and warming the milk for them.

Link had wandered over to watch him as he worked though Rusl warned him to stay back from the fire. Link's new found curious nature often left Rusl and Uli feeling compelled to warn him of the danger of simple things most children his age would know about, such as the other day when he made an attempt to touch Jaggle and Pergie's water wheel. They had stopped him before hand and managed to satiate his curiosity some by showing him how the wheel moved the mill to grind up grains for flour for the village. Though Rusl has still seen him often looking at the wheel still.

As they now sat at the table Rusl noted how Link clutched at the blanket that had once been Uli's own security blanket knitted by her mother, Rusl wondered what it was that was scaring him. It was hard for Rusl to imagine Link being scared of anything as he often had shown no fear in other things, but then again Link wasn't a normal child. Setting the warm steaming cups before each of their chairs Rusl helped Link into his seat before sitting in his own. After quietly sipping the drink for a moment and enjoying Link's expression at the new drink Rusl addressed the issue at hand.

"Link, do you know why I'm up now?" The little boy shook his head in response. "Well you see," said Rusl, "after we learned that mean person was near here today I began to worry. I was worried for the safety of you and Uli as well as the whole village. Just knowing someone who could hurt anyone I love or care for was a disturbing fact." Rusl knew he might be using a few words that were beyond the boy but Link was smart enough he should be able to get the gist of what Rusl was saying.

"What it comes down to is I was scared, so much so that it wouldn't let me rest earlier. Have you ever felt like that? Do you have something that has bothered you so much so that you couldn't rest?" It took a minute but Link slowly nodded making Rusl smile they were getting somewhere then.

Link pointed towards the living area of their home then wrapped his arms around himself. Rusl was confused by this action; he had never noticed Link being averse to anything in there before. Perhaps he was missing something so he tried to elicit a bit more of an explanation. "I don't understand son, the living area scares you?" Link shook his head pointing to another area of the home but Rusl still didn't understand what the boy was scared of. Any other day he showed no hesi… Wait day perchance was Link scared of the dark?

It would make sense in an ironic sort of way. He had grown up in perpetual darkness never seeing the light before and now that he had experienced the light it was natural that he would shy away from the darkness. "Is it the dark that scares you," Rusl asked? Link nodded looking down slightly holding the blanket even tighter. It was odd Rusl had seen the boy walk steadily back to the Inquisitorial Chambers without the slightest hesitation knowing he would be dealt horrible pain, yet now he acted as any child would clutching a security blanket as a means of protection.

In the dungeons Link had never been given the luxury of giving into his fears he had always been made to face them. The prison may have had little to recommend itself but this was on characteristic Rusl hoped he would keep from his time there. Still though he needed to address this in a way Link would understand.

"Well that is understandable," said Rusl in a comforting voice, "but do you know what to do when you're scared of something?" Link shook his head no. "It is similar to what you did when they took you out of your cell. What you do is even if you're afraid you hold your head up and keep going never let it keep you from something. It's okay to be afraid as long as it doesn't stop you from doing the right thing. For example, I'm scared that Majora might hurt someone, but I can't protect everyone all the time either. So in order to help me overcome that fear I make sure I'm prepared to defend anyone I can in a moment's notice, I may still be scared of what may happen but knowing that I'm doing everything I can to prevent my fear from happening helps me not be so scared. In your case you may be scared of the dark but you should find a way to make it less scary for you, but you should never run from it. Maybe for a while we can keep a lantern near your bed then as you become for comfortable we can dim it down until you no longer need it. In that way you'll be working towards facing your fear."

Rusl watched Link the entire time and he wasn't sure if Link understood everything but again Rusl felt showing him might be more beneficial as it helped him understand far more than words did. They had finished their milk now so Rusl carefully set up a lantern for Link where it wouldn't fall over in the night and set fire to anything. Link looked at it in awe and soon after Rusl tucked him into the couch the child was asleep. Smiling softly Rusl placed a hand on the boy's head before he too returned to bed.

The next morning Ilia and Link were feeding the cuccos while Rusl continued his work on readying an area for his forge. They had managed to move many rocks into a good position to make the kiln yesterday. Uli was sitting near the bank putting together a new mattress so Link could start sleeping in what was once her own room. The bed frame had been well built and stood the test of time but the simple mattress had not. Rusl had to smile at the way his wife dotted on the little boy, making sure he had everything he needed. She had already taken up the mantle of mother to Link bearing it with extraordinary grace, and Rusl could not be prouder to have such a wondrous woman in his life.

Not many would have taken on the challenge of a child like Link let alone put up with a husband who had now put her and her entire village in danger, but then again Uli was a steadfast woman. Unable to resist her charms any longer he walked over to her kneeling down to kiss her, "Do you have any idea what a wonderful beautiful woman you are my dear? I became the luckiest man in the world the day you agreed to marry me."

Uli chuckled slightly before replying, "What brought on this sudden declaration I wonder?"

"Can't a man just compliment his gorgeous wife," asked Rusl cheekily.

"He can when it is spontaneous and he hasn't been standing around a good ten minutes just staring at her."

Chuckling with Uli now Rusl said, "Ah you caught me. I was just thinking about how good you are with Link and how fortunate I am that you agreed to take on such a heady task as raising him."

Uli smiled her lovely quiet smile while looking over at the boy in question, "It is no difficult task Rusl. He truly is a special child and I could not imagine life without him now though he has not even been with us a month yet. Despite all of the neglect and hurt he has suffered he is still a happy child and I think even a scant five years from now we will hardly be able to recognize the boy you brought here versus the young man he will become."

Rusl nodded happily watching as the two children went about their chores Ilia talking almost nonstop. The warm moment was broken in an instant though, by a sudden shout from the ranch.

The voice was that of Fado,_ "_WHOOOOOOOAAA! A GOAT GOT LOOSE! IT'S HEADIN' FOR TOWN! SOMEBODY STOP IT!"

The hearts of both adoptive parents stopped in an instant. There was no way they could get to the children who were in front of the mayor's house in time. Despite the impossibility both Uli and Rusl ran forward as did several of the other villagers who had heard the cry of alarm. They could see both Link and Ilia standing in the middle of the road down from the ranch as the large blue beast came charging full speed towards them. The adults shouted out for the children to move but they seemed rooted to the spot by their fear. Link and Zelda stood a slight ways apart and as the angry blue goat charged onward down the path it turned slightly so it was now heading more towards Ilia than to Link.

No one could believe what happened next though; Link pulled himself out of his daze and turned to Ilia hurriedly. Pushing the little girl out of the way the young child somehow got caught up in the enraged animal's horns. Gripping the circular protrusions in a death grip Link was now somehow atop the goat as it rampaged throughout the town. The adults of the village ran after the animal and boy trying to stop the enraged beast and help the child. At first it seemed that the goat was running about according to its own whims while trying to dislodge its unexpected passenger but they soon noted how the goat would continually turn away from this direction or that. It soon became apparent that Link had figured out that if he pulled on the horns he could steer the animal in his chosen direction. Rusl thought he'd try and yell at Link to steer the animal in his direction so that he could stop it but before he could the commotion came to an abrupt halt.

The goat had been running beside the pond that lay near the village and with a sudden jerking motion the goat mad a ninety degree turn running right into the clear waters with a mighty splash. Bo, Rusl, Jaggle, and Chag immediately ran forward to pull the two from the depths of the liquid.

While the other three burlier men got the goat out Rusl swam to a struggling Link, "Calm down Link, I've got you now. You'll be okay." It took a minute but the struggling ceased from the youth and Rusl tugged him back to the bank. Uli was already there wrapping the pair into a hug that would have made a Goron envious; not minding their sopping clothes in the least bit.

"Oh Link, I was so worried you could have been seriously hurt or worse. That was a very brave thing you did but please don't take such risks again." Uli was practically sobbing as she held him even tighter in her arms. "Now Uli dear, he's fine and a hero saving Ilia like he did…" said Rusl smiling at his son.

"That he is," boomed out Mayor Bo's voice as the large man and Ilia came up to the three. "Link m'boy I want to say thank you for saving my daughter. I think…"

"Father," broke in Ilia's furious voice. "How can you praise him?! He was stupid and nearly hurt that poor goat and Epona, when he pushed me he knocked me right into her. You need to watch what you're doing and take better care of Epona," said Ilia while wagging her little finger in the boy's face who just stood agog at the girl.

"Ilia dear I'm sure…" started Bo but he was immediately cut off. "No, he needs to be more careful," said the little girl stamping her foot. She turned around stamping off a couple of steps before abruptly spinning back around. She walked right up to Link pecked him on the cheek before saying stiffly, "Thank you for saving me. It was very brave of you, stupid but brave."

Turning back around the little girl again walked away. Bo winced before mumbling out an apology and saying something about Ilia's mother. He then lumbered towards Chag to find out what happened to start everything off initially. Link looked quite bewildered while Uli was trying to hide a laugh behind her hand and Rusl was grinning.

"Well Link congratulations, you've just earned the best spoil of any battle, a kiss from a pretty girl." The boy looked at him eyes full of confusion. "Sorry son, I wish I could explain it to you but girls are a mystery no man has yet to solve."

Uli playfully slapped him on the shoulder before guiding them both to the house in order to get dressed in dry clothing. "Link honey," said Uli as they walked up the path, "I think you just scared Ilia and as much as she was grateful for your bravery she was afraid you'd be hurt."

"So she yelled at him," Rusl cut in raising an eyebrow quizzically. Uli shrugged, "I never said it made sense I was just trying to help him understand." Rusl laughed as he held open the door for his wife and adopted son.

"Uli my dear even I'm more confused by your explanation never mind poor Link who has no experience in this whatsoever." Uli glared at him for a moment before shooing them both off to change. When they came out in the village they found out what had happened to cause the uproar in the first place.

Apparently Fado, who was a good kind boy but didn't always think things thru completely, had noticed a hinge on the gate wearing down. While his father had been working in the goat shed he had taken it upon himself to repair the gate. He hadn't thought to lock it while he was testing his handiwork resulting in the ensuing chaos.

"I'm sorry y'all," said Fado thickly trying to hold back tears. "It's alright son so long as you learn from your mistakes," said Bo solemnly.

The child nodded looking at Link and Ilia, "I should say sorry ta ya both more 'an anything. Y'all coulda been killed," said Fado sniffing loudly.

"I should hope so," said Ilia vehemently but her father stopped her before she could continue. "Now Ilia, he's said he is sorry and he already feels bad for what happened. There's no sense in further belittling him." Ilia looked about to argue but Bo fixed her with a stern look determined that she needed to learn when and where to run her mouth. She snapped it closed quailing under her father's rarely serious expression.

The silence that followed was slightly awkward but before anyone could break it little Link stepped forward towards Ilia and spoke for the first time in his life. "Ilia…I-I'm sssorrry to…worry you." His words were stuttering and halting showing how very unused to talking he was. However, it was enough to stump everyone there, but only for a few seconds before Ilia tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug.

"You are so stupid and don't you ever scare me like that again. You were doing something way out of your leg." Most of the adults looked baffled by this last statement but Uli knelt down putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, "I think you mean league Ilia sweetie, but why don't you let Link up so he can breathe."

Nodding while sniffling and wiping back the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes, Ilia stood. Link continued to lay there for a moment just as stunned as everyone else had been when he spoke. "Link," said Uli still on her knees, "are you okay?" Again the boy nodded as silent as he had always been. "You know honey it's okay to talk," said Uli gently hoping to prompt him into speaking again but the boy merely nodded. Deciding they would just have to be patient with him Uli rubbed his head affectionately.


	11. Chapter 11

**To lose one of your own**

The rest of the day and several days afterward passed by without incident, Link talked but rarely, though, it was mostly one or two words at any given time. None of the children had seemed any worse for the wear from the goat incident. Good news had even managed to come about as it was discovered that Pergie was now pregnant too. However, there were some dark tidings felt amongst the adults; Sir Viscen hadn't returned even after seven days since his departure, and the senior Knight Alfonzo was becoming quite anxious. They were unsure as to what had happened but that something had gone wrong with Sir Viscen delivering the message was a sure thing.

Sir Alfonzo had given orders that no one was to leave the village without either him or Sir Raol until they could decide what they needed to do. They knew Majora was nearby and if they left together to get reinforcements then that would leave the village unprotected but if they did not leave they would receive no help.

Sir Raol was sure he was more than a match for any woman, even that hag. Sir Alfonzo would not hear of it though and instead spent many long hours with Rusl and Bo trying to devise some scheme to get them out of the predicament they now found themselves in. On the second day after they realized that no help would be forthcoming they were left without any other option but to try and flush Majora out themselves.

The day had dawned like any other right up until the village was brought out by Fado's cries for his father. It seemed the boy had awoken to find his father missing and the door to their home ajar. Sir Raol who had been staying with them was still soundly sleeping on the bed that had been provided for him. A search of the ranch and village had yielded few clues as to the rancher's whereabouts. The only signs of the man were a few miniscule drops of blood that were present on the doorstep and interspersed along the trail leading away from the village.

This prompted a rather loud discussion in the middle of the town square over what should be done; all the adults taking and just barely avoiding panic failed to notice the three young children listening intently in their midst. It wasn't until Fado began crying again that Uli took notice of the three. Ilia was hugging and trying to comfort the poor boy while Link looked between the adults and his new found friends.

Once all eyes were on the threesome Rusl called out in a clear commanding voice, "There is nothing for this but to go into the forest and look for Chag and Viscen too. We'll go out in groups of two for safety and leave two here to guard the village."

"Yes," said Alfonzo, "that is a wise plan Rusl. Sir Raol and I shall each go with the two most able bodied men in the village. We'll also take the shrieking whistles with us so that if we find any traces we can alert the other group."

"Shrieking whistles," asked Bo. "Yes, they were designed many years ago for the Knights. Their whistle is so piercing that it is reminiscent of how a ReDead shrieks so they were named for that. The sound can be heard at quite a distance," answered Sir Alfonzo. Bo nodded his understanding with a pondering look on his face. "Now I imagine Rusl will be one of the men going as he was once a member of the guard so who will be the other," asked the lead Knight.

"I will be," said Bo promptly with unwavering certainty. "Jaggle and Hanch can stay behind to watch the village."

"Bo," said Rusl, "what about Ilia and the village. You're the mayor we'll all need you when this is over." Ilia was looking on at the conversation with horror but Bo merely shook his head.

"No Rusl, as mayor it is my duty to help protect this village. I could never look Fado or Ilia in the face again if I didn't do my best to help find one of our own. Besides I may not look it but I've had some training in hand to hand combat so I can be of use."

Alfonzo nodded before declaring he would go with Bo while Sir Raol would go with Rusl, much to Rusl's chagrin. Arming themselves as well as they could the four men took off after several tearful good-byes. Rusl who had an old training sword besides his own weapon gave it to Uli, since he had given her some training in sword defense. With that they traipsed out of the village into the forest on a rescue mission.

The four had traveled together as far as they could until they were just past the bridge leading into Faron woods; there they were forced to split up as they could no longer detect any signs of the blood trail.

As Rusl kept his eyes glued to the ground looking for any signs that Chag had been taken through this way Sir Raol started up a conversation. "I will warn you now. I know you abandoned the guard for some other reason other than your pathetic wife's pleas. No real man would give up his job just for some woman's whims and I intend to find out your reason. When I do I shall make sure you end up with the rest the very scum you guarded in that fetid place along with any who have aided you."

Rusl felt his blood boil over at this man's words. Not only had he repeatedly insulted his dear Uli but this man was also partially responsible for Chag's disappearance, and likely death. If the man had been on his guard like he should have been Chag would not have disappeared from his own home and his son would not be in danger of losing his father. The rage he felt released itself in the form of words that had he been thinking clearly he wouldn't have used.

"Sir Raol, you are stupidly mistaken. My wife and I make decisions together for she is every bit as able in body and mind as myself and I value her input. As for any crime you are alluding to; I have committed no fault that the Goddesses would punish me for therefore there is nothing for you to seek out. I also find it hard to believe a man who cannot perform his own duties would have the nerve to accuse me of abandoning my post."

The Knight turned on Rusl leaning close to his face while speaking in a menacing low voice. "Just what do you mean I cannot perform my duties? Unlike you I have never left my responsibilities."

"Then how do you explain Chag getting taken from his home in the middle of the night while you slept not ten feet away!" This had been an issue that hadn't been addressed yet and Rusl felt the Knight should have been there to help the man.

Sir Raol snorted, "It's not like the loss of that boorish rancher will be of any great detriment to anyone."

"You know from the moment I met you Sir Raol I had you pegged for a man with little concern for any that you considered beneath you. I'll never know how you became a Knight for a true Knight knows the value of every person in the Kingdom and does his utmost to protect them no matter their status. That 'boorish rancher' as you called him is important. He is important to the village as he tends to the stock and animals there that keep the community going and provide its primary source of income. He is important to the people Ordon as a friend and a member of the community. He is also important to his son, Fado. To Fado his father is his world a man to look up to and admire; the man who has taught him everything he knows. Chag is also all Fado has left of his family since his mother has already passed to the Sacred Realm, so don't you dare say that man was worthless. He is a good man, friend, and father not to mention he is far nobler than you could ever hope to be."

Those words seemed to reach the Knight when none of the others had incensing him and he grabbed Rusl by his shirt pulling him forward clearly enraged. Rusl quickly broke the man's hold and they now stood glaring at each other. For the space of a heartbeat it appeared a fight would erupt from the two warriors, but before either man could throw the first punch a rustling noise in a nearby bush effectively ended their staring contest. Both men drew their swords the metal scraping across the interior of their scabbards loudly ringing through the forest.

"Come out or would you rather I skewer you while you hide like a coward," said Sir Raol in a commanding voice. Rusl felt his lip lift into a sneer at the man but he did not remove his eyes from the foliage. Slowly Link stepped out from the foliage looking at the two men with slight curiosity.

"Link! What, in all of Hyrule, are you doing here it's dangerous," Rusl exclaimed. Link gave no answer just continued to show an interest in the men before him.

"Hm, that whelp that lives with you. Tell me what is a Hylian child doing living with two humans," asked Sir Raol in a tone that showed he truly didn't care and just wanted to annoy Rusl.

"His parents are deceased and since Uli and I were able we took him in."

The man gave one quick guffaw then said, "You're even more of a pathetic bleeding heart than I thought or perhaps you let that woman of yours bring him into your home. Only a weak man lets a woman make the decisions in his home; a man should take charge of his home and put his wife in her proper place. My own wife is well aware of what is expected of her and knows better than to even suggest something as absurd as caring for some grubby begging urchin. Of course your type are the ones who believe that woman can actually be of use probably why you would take in someone else's brat instead of letting it fend for itself. If they are too weak to survive on their own then they have no business amongst the rest of us who work hard for what we have. I'll tell you right now you should just dump that stray somewhere deep in these woods. He'll never amount to anything."

"You are wrong," said Rusl putting as much venom into his voice as he could manage. "I am not weak and my wife does know her place it is beside me hand in hand together as equals. As for Link he will be a great man and warrior someday, far exceeding you."

The large Knight gave a bellowing laugh this time. "You're an idealistic fool there is no such thing as equals in marriage one must always dominate and that kid will be lucky if he can pick up a stick let alone a sword."

As much as Rusl wanted to punch the man out for his cynical words Rusl focused on Link instead. "Link this is very dangerous and bad of you to have followed us out here. I can't take you back right now so you will need to stay right with me and do as I say. If I tell you to run or hide you need to do it very quickly. Do you understand?"

Link nodded while the red-headed Knight scoffed. "I've watched this ward of yours and he is too dumb to even know how to talk, so just how do you expect him to understand your words."

Rusl whirled around fed up with the arrogant man but just as he opened his mouth a maniacal crazed laughter filled the air. The men and the child looked about everyone on their guard now. A shadow moved off to the right and Rusl pointed it out readying his sword as he had done before.

"Why Raol, you are being a big meanie head to these poor paupers. Then you said all those nasty things about women. It was very very naughty of you." The voice sounded strange as if a child using a singsong voice while trying to do an impression of an adult but failing miserably. The shadowed figure moved closer and they could now make out the form as that of Sir Viscen, but something was off in how he moved. Each step was stiff and he held his arms at odd angles as he came forward stopping several feet from the armed men.

"Viscen, what is the meaning of this why are you here and not back at the castle gathering the men," asked Sir Raol warily. The same voice that had spoken earlier came again but from a different direction. Turning another figure came forward moving in that same odd fashion as Sir Viscen had, this figure proved to be that of Chag.

"He just wanted to play with us. You should play too." The voice was clearly not that of either man making both Rusl and Sir Raol apprehensive. As he looked between the two men Rusl noted an odd gleam, squinting he realized it was string leading up from Chag's arm to the tree tops.

"Who is there," called Rusl loudly. "What have you done to our friends?"

A high pitched voice that had obviously been the one speaking for both men rang out, "I simply wanted to play and these nice men agreed to play with me." The voice was piercingly high to the point it grated on the ears of all three there, Link actually put his hands over his ears. Abruptly there was a muffled thud behind them forcing them to whirl around quickly revealing what could only be Majora.

The woman's appearance was every bit as childish as her voice with drawings similar to what a child would do in bright primary colors all over her. Her hair was braided into long tendrils that hung around her face with bits of foliage sticking out of them. The look would have been comical if not for the mask she wore and the black whip like coils running up her arms and around her waist. The mask seemed to be roughly cut that was just as equally bright in color as her skin with large spikes adorning the outer edges.

"You wench, if you surrender now we'll make sure your execution is quick," said Sir Raol menacingly.

More of that crazed laughter bubbled from the woman's throat. "It isn't nice to call names Mr. Shiny Snory Knight." Sir Raol looked affronted by the woman's comments but before he could say anything she spoke again cocking her head back and forth. "You are very pretty and shiny I can see myself in your chest. The sun makes it sparkle. Twinkle, twinkle little Cucco…I am gold and not for you-oo…" Both men were perplexed by the woman's sudden change of topic.

"Raol use the whistle," Rusl tried to whisper to the Knight hoping the woman wouldn't hear.

The Knight shook his head before brandishing his sword, "No, I am more than a match for this lunatic." Rusl tried to stop him but the large man charged forward with a roar. It really wasn't much of a fight and Rusl now understood why this woman had spiked fear into the hearts of many. She was unbelievably quick; it seemed as if she used Farore's wind itself to move at unheard of speeds.

Before the Knight was able to even get within range to use his sword she had the coils around her arms up and flying towards him. In a matter of seconds his sword had been thrown several feet beyond them as had his shield and now one of the tentacle things was wrapped tightly around the man's neck cutting off his air supply.

The Knight grappled with the rope like object around his throat trying desperately to remove it while falling to his knees his strength leaving him. The tension suddenly left the black tendril as Rusl's sword cut clean through it in one swift stroke. The woman shrieked out as if the blow had caused her actual physical harm.

Rusl now stood in front of the fallen man, sword and wooden shield at the ready. The mad woman's focus immediately shifted to the Ordonian striking out him as quick as a snake with her other whip bringing out another that had acted as a belt around her waist. Rusl was prepared for her quick movements though and rolled to the side dodging the attack. The woman followed beginning to lash out wildly at the warrior. It took every ounce of Rusl's concentration and skill to avoid the attacks she continued to rain down upon him. A few managed to slip by his old wooden shield leaving cuts along his face and shoulders, but at least he managed to not get snagged by the whips or have his defenses stolen from him.

He had tried attacking back but the woman was just too quick for him dancing out of the way before he could get close. Rusl chanced a glance over at where he had left Sir Raol and found to his relief Link had understood his quick instructions before he distracted the feral woman. He had told Link to help the fallen Knight then once he was up Link was to run back to the village. Link was now trying to help up the larger man but he swatted the child away. Rusl felt his anger at the man rise again but he couldn't think on it for long as his shield was quite abruptly snatched from him.

No! He had done the one thing you never were to do in a battle and let himself lose focus and become distracted and now he was paying for his folly with the loss of half of his defense. Majora threw the shield into a nearby rock causing it to break in half.

"Oh too bad your shield went and got all busted up," said Majora in a horrible baby voice that still grated on his ears. Rusl gritted his teeth then using both hands on his sword charged forward, he knew it was reckless but this couldn't go on much longer she was far too dangerous of an opponent to risk a long battle.

However, Rusl didn't even manage to take a single step before collapsing to the ground his sword skittering off into a deep seemingly bottomless crevice near their fight. Gasping Rusl looked down just now realizing one of the whips had, unbeknownst to him, been wrapped around his feet tripping him up. They were now in serious trouble as Rusl had lost both his shield and sword and Sir Raol was still down or so Rusl thought.

Out of the corner of his eye Rusl saw the man making a dive for his weapon but Majora saw it to lashing out quickly. Just before his hand clasped around the hilt it was ensnared by the black vine like weapon that Majora was obviously skilled at using. Within seconds the sharp implement was now in the hands of deranged childlike woman.

For a moment she stared into the blade looking like she had done at Sir Roal's armor. Her reverie was broken, however, by an angered bellow from Sir Raol as he charged forward like one of the Ordon goats. Rusl who was still working on freeing his legs again wanted to punch the man. If he had used his head he would have stayed silent and tried to sneak up on the woman while she was preoccupied.

It was clear the man's pride had taken a mighty blow when he had been so easily disarmed and subdued by a woman. Without so much as breaking her gaze the whip that had stolen his sword wrapped around the man dragging him to the ground once again. Raol landed very near Rusl but his arms were pinned to his sides. "Your sword is very pretty too. I think I'll take all your shiny things I like them," said Majora.

"You trollop give me my sword so I may end your worthless life," spat Raol.

"Finders keepers losers weepers," she said in a sing song voice. "Just like I found you two which means you can stay and play with me forever like my other two friends."

Rusl glanced at the two men and now from this angle he could clearly see they had several strings attached to their limps and were hanging from the trees. Majora must have been moving them from the branches like life-size marionettes; he was very sure neither man was alive any longer, it was a sickening sight.

"Now who will become my first new friend," said Majora stepping closer to the two incapacitated men. Before she could decide a paralyzing shriek rent the air apart. They all turned to see Link holding the shrieking whistle that must have been dropped at some point during the scuffle. For the first time the killer's eyes turned to the small silent boy.

"That wasn't a very pretty sound. It hurt my ears," she said dropping her whips and stalking towards Link. Rusl's heart dropped out of his chest, why hadn't Link run?! In desperation Rusl screamed at the boy, "Link RUN," knowing the he was no match for her.

Link did run but not in the direction Rusl wanted him to instead he ran right towards them and Majora. Just before Rusl was sure she would grab him Link rolled forward out of her grasp. For several long moments this pattern continued with Majora trying to get ahold of Link but for all her speed Link was always just a hair's breadth faster.

Rusl was losing his mind watching the exchange as he frantically began pulling at the whip binding his feet again. Finally the tightly wound leather began to give, but Link's and Majora's game of keep away had run out of ground to maneuver on with Link facing her back to the crevice that had swallowed Rusl's sword.

"This has been fun," said Majora. "Will you play with me more?" Link looked at her quizzically but nodded.

"Yay," exclaimed Majora as she made a dive for the boy. Link dove forward going under the larger woman as Rusl shot to his feet. Majora's momentum flung her over the crevice but in a last ditch attempt to prevent the inevitable fall she twisted about hands grappling for any kind of purchase. They found what they were looking as they clenched tightly around Link's left arm dragging him down with her. Link's face was one of shock as he was pulled down by the woman's heavier body, but his fall was brought to an abrupt halt as Rusl managed to catch his right arm.

Now both Majora and Link hung over the crevice both Rusl and Majora holding either of Link's arms in death grips. Rusl tried to pull them up but the angle was off and they were far too heavy, it was all he could do to hold on but he feared he would tire soon or that Link would be seriously hurt from the strain on his arms.

"I will not go alone, not again," hissed Majora using the wall of the hole to allow her some leverage while reaching up towards Rusl's hands holding Link. A cracking sound was heard and suddenly Rusl was almost pulled forward as whatever Majora had been standing on gave way causing a sharp pain in his arm. The crazed woman gave out a shriek as her hands that were gripping Link's wrist began sliding while the wrapping on them came undone. For a moment Link's prisoner tattoo was revealed making Majora burst into another fit of insane laughter right before she completely lost her grip on Link and life.

The echoes of her laughter could be heard as she plunged down into the dark abyss. Without her weight Rusl thought he could pull Link up but his arm protested the movement painfully. Now what? His arm wouldn't let him pull Link up but he was tiring and couldn't hold on much longer. Just as he was sure he would lose the little boy too another arm came down to grab Link's wrist pulling him up and allowing Rusl to release his hold and easing the pain in his shoulder. Turning he saw that it was Bo who had come to their rescue and beyond him Sir Alfonzo was releasing Sir Raol. Rusl couldn't be more grateful and as soon as Bo set Link down in front of him Rusl wrapped him in a tight hug tears in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Well good news bad news time folks, good news is I got more chapters up finally today. Bad news is this story is very close to being finished. If I work diligently enough I may get the last four or so chapters up this weekend. I wanted to have more up today but at around six this morning I woke up with an idea for my other story. I've been stuck for nearly two weeks only getting in a few sentences on it but today it clicked and I finished out writing a chapter so yay hopefully the rest of the chapters go quickly on that story and I can bring it to you soon. I'll admit as excited as I am for that story to be ready I'm a bit worried as it is completely different from any other story I have done on here with the closest one to it being 'The Offer' only much darker. Well enough talk of future tidings time for my thanks to be doled out.

Arison Nakaru: Yes I agree he is quite cute in this story with all the new discoveries. I hope you enjoy the bit of growing he did in these two chapters.

Guest: I agree with you that no one knew about Link's deeds in the Adult Timeline and around 99% of the time I always go with the idea that only Link remembered everything that happened. However, I like to play around with things a bit, similar to how Nintendo messes with their own timeline, and as one writer one this site put it many in Hyrule like Renado seem to know of the past Hero, seemingly referencing the Hero of Time, so it begs the question of how they would know of his deeds. Rather Link did more in his years growing up to re-earn the title of Hero we don't know other than Termina and here again time flux and memory erase. In this story Rusl's knowledge was a bit of the spur of the moment idea and I liked it so after a bit of inner debate I kept it. I imagined it that when the Hero of Time Link came back Zelda either remembered everything or found out by Link either telling her or maybe her reading a journal he kept of his adventures. In an effort to preserve his great deeds she had a scribe write them out. Now I mentioned that Rusl found this out from an old man and I kind of saw a scenario in my head that during the years Rusl was part of Auru's group they were helping a village out after some disaster. In that scene Rusl would be aiding an old man similar to Sahasrahla in character who had been a scholar of some sort in the castle where he read the story of the Hero of Time. When Rusl helped him the man told him the story because being the wise old man he is he could sense Rusl's need to know the story. I hope this answers your questions and that it makes sense. It is actually one of those points where the background of one of the other characters would make a nice one-shot if I ever decided to do so.

Guest: Hm interesting perception on the attitude of Link in that game. I always saw it as more of a stoic humbler persona but we all see things differently. I do see where you're coming from especially considering that sword twirling thing he does if you lock on but don't attack. Yes, Link will most definitely have the skills with his bloodline and Rusl to teach him as we all know from the game.

Thank you to those who have recently followed/favorited the story or myself, which include AuthorWithoutaName for this story and Jenne Cook for the one-shot I posted last night.

On another side note I had a recent review from Silver Sphere on 'Zelda's Link' that I wanted to mention since like my one-shot I can't go back and make mention of it on that story. I am glad you like the story and I know I needed to break it up more. I don't know why I have such an issue doing that but it looks so wrong when I do it but I know it must be done for easier reading. I do plan on going back and fixing that particular problem on the story once I get these big ones finished and before I start on the others sitting in my notes waiting to come to life. Don't worry I rarely take criticism bad and if it were truly mean I'd just do as I do with my family and ignore them. Hopefully you'll read this since I can't PM you to answer.

Thank you for the insight everyone and your continued support. Oh and just because I love all my reviewers and followers so much I want to put a plug in for them. Anybody I mention or that you see has reviewed using their account you ought to go check out. I have found several good stories that way that wouldn't have come up in searches. They may not all be to your taste but as Zelda fans know treasures hid in the most obscure places.

Later


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay I don't normally put these here anymore but I needed to give my wonderful readers a heads up on this chapter. Really it's not the best chapter in this story but it was necessary. There are also a couple of time skips here where the setting changes some. I denoted this with a line that I usually reserve for dividing the notes from the story. I tried putting in a row of asterisks but it kept erasing them but if they show up when I post you'll know what happened hopefully there won't be any confusion. I didn't really want to do it this way but the jump seemed odd any other way so this was my solution to it. My usual notes will be at the end of the last chapter posted. Thanks and Later.

* * *

**Everything Changes**

The Rusl, Bo and Link had stood there as they were for several long moments taking in everything before Sir Alfonzo and Sir Raol came sauntering up to them. "Well Sir Raol has filled me in on what happened here. It's a right shame about Viscen and your rancher. I wish we could have saved them but at least Raol here managed to save the two of you and put an end to that Majora. It was good thing he was here and he'll likely receive a commendation for his bravery and skills; I'm sure there will be a ceremony of some type held if you can make it I'd suggest you come and see it at the castle."

"What," asked Rusl incredulously? He was about to argue the point when Bo put a hand on his shoulder giving him a meaningful look. "We shall see Sir Alfonzo, but it is a hard trip to make and the loss of one to our village will be felt for some time. It would be difficult for us to celebrate given the events." The lead Knight nodded while Rusl looked on; he wasn't sure why the Bo didn't want him to counter that statement but in the short time he had known the man the mayor had gained his trust so he would quell his tongue, for now. The four men then set about getting the bodies of the two men down from the string holding them up and ending the macabre scene.

It was apparent with Sir Viscen's body that he had been dead for a long while now as it had gone past the point of rigor mortis and decay was already setting in from being kept in the forest. Using some vines they created makeshift carrying hammocks for the poor men to be transported in. Rusl wished Link didn't have to see this but he didn't want the boy out of his sight while they were this deep in the forest either.

They made it back to the village just as twilight was falling spreading deep shadows within the forest. As the lugubrious group marched through the gates they could feel the intensity and fear in the air, something had occurred while they were away. They all stood at the village entry as the wave of tension washed over them before a voice called out.

"Yo, it's just Bo and the others they're back," sounded Jaggle's voice breaking the quiet melancholy air. Immediately the rest of the village came out from either their homes or different areas of concealment.

"What happened here," called Bo still aiding Rusl in holding Chag's body. Several people started talking all at once until almost as a collective they noticed the hammocks swinging between the four men. Bo and Alfonzo read their anxiety and the lead Knight quickly made a suggestion.

"Mayor we need to put them somewhere safe then we can explain to the village what occurred and it appears as if they have a report of their own to make." Bo nodded tersely to this before suggesting his home to lay the bodies of Chag and Viscen in, for now.

When they came back they found the village waiting on the doorstep to the mayor's home. Rusl was glad to see Uli and she was hugging Link tightly burying her face into his unruly locks. Sir Alfonzo, Sir Raol, and Mayor Bo addressed the village while Rusl went to his wife and son holding them close.

"My dear friends I'm afraid we have lost a member of our Ordon family. Fado I'm very sorry but your father was murdered by Majora before we got there," said Bo solemnly. The village gave a collective gasp while Fado wailed out. Pergie held the elegiac boy trying to bring him some comfort though little could be done for him.

"I am so sorry Fado I wish things had been different. The good news is that during the struggle in which she tried to take more of our village she fell to her own doom so she can no longer hurt any in our village or plague Hyrule. The details are of little importance considering the weight of everything that has happened. I know this is difficult for everyone but we will make it through this difficult time as a community and as a family." There were several quiet murmurings to Bo's speech but they were few due to the shock of losing one of their own.

As Bo finished speaking Sir Alfonzo stepped forward to say a few words as well. "I wish to say how deeply sorry I am for your loss; that woman also killed one of our own, Sir Viscen, which is why no help came. We can thank the Three Goddesses we no longer have to worry; we must also thank Sir Raol for it was by his bravery that we have been purged of her evil. Tomorrow we will be leaving back to the capital to give our report. We thank you for your hospitality and the help you provided during this time of crisis."

The village seemed to nod as one but the Knight's speech didn't have near the stirring effect on them that Bo's had. After that Sera explained what had happened in the village shortly after they had left.

It seemed several of the mischievous forest monkeys had come into the village along with a large white baboon. They hadn't done much in the way of damage but had stolen a few things and opened the gate on some of the goats.

Jaggle, Hanch, and Fado had dealt with the goats but it seemed Uli had managed to drive the monkeys from the village. They had still been on alert in case the troublemakers should return when the Knights, Bo, and Rusl had come back. Rusl smiled proudly hugging his wife. After that everyone left for their respective homes with Fado staying at Jaggle and Pergie's home for the time being.

The next day after the Knights had left with Sir Viscen's body Bo gathered the adults into his home to discuss the funeral and what had really happened in the forest. Rusl gave his full account of what occurred in the bowels of the forest. Most of the village was outraged that Sir Raol had taken credit but Bo made a good point as to why he had allowed it.

"Right now the last thing Link needs is that attention. If we'd argued the point we would have had to take him and Rusl to Castletown. Better to let them think those Knights actually did their job and we can all get on with life here helping both Link and Fado now too."

The village agreed to Bo's wise words then set about planning for the week long funeral was for Chag. By the end of the week Chag's body had been burned and his ashes scattered to the winds at the ranch he loved so. This had always been a tradition in Ordon along with those who were left behind writing notes of farewell that were burned with the body so that person may read them in the Sacred Realm when they got there.

In the Spirit Spring Bo helped Fado carve Chag's name on a rock as a marker of his life then place it in the water's depths as a symbol of life's ceaseless flow. They then prayed to the Goddesses for them to watch over Chag and be with his family and friends.

Each ceremony was held on a separate day with special dishes made and shared by all. Not every day though had a ceremony some days were simply reserved for remembering and telling stories. In this way they all knew more of their beloved community member who had left them all too soon.

Chag would also be honored on the day of remembrance celebrated yearly in the village to honor all who had passed. Like during the funeral, stories and dishes were shared and Bo would bring out the wooden plagues that had every member of the village burned into the wood along with their birth and sometimes death dates; it made sure none were for forgotten.

* * *

Years passed by and seasons danced in their endless cycle in the small agrarian village with everyone sharing both joys and sorrows growing stronger for it. Both the expecting mothers had delivered successfully with a little girl named Beth coming into the lives for Hanch and Sera; Pergie and Jaggle had welcomed the rambunctious Talo not long after. Soon after those two, came Colin into the lives of Rusl and Uli; Link had been delighted at having a younger brother. Some years later after Colin had been born Pergie and Jaggle were blessed with another boy, Malo.

Ilia and her father had remained much the same with Ilia still having a temper that could explode in seconds if she felt an injustice was done or if she thought Link was being careless. Fado had healed as well as anyone could be expected to after losing both their parents so closely together. He had moved back into his father's home and taken over the ranch. Unfortunately he had not inherited his father's skills with the goats and they were often skittish and jumpy with him.

Link was a great help in this area for animals were always calmer around him. He and Fado seemed to share a special bond, both being orphans, but with distinct differences for Link remembered nothing of his birth parents.

Link too had grown into a young man to be proud of. He was an asset to the community and many wondered how it had ever managed without him. Whenever someone needed help in some fashion or another Link's name was sure to crop up in the story somewhere. He was still quiet and rarely talked but it hadn't hindered him in the slightest as many in the village were accustomed to his silent ways by now. He also loved to explore and it was certain that no one knew the forest half as well as Link.

Under Rusl's tutelage he had managed to train Epona to be a fine horse and she had grown strong with sinewy muscles that not even a goat would dare challenge. Despite her size she was a gentle loving mare and would only get upset if she thought Link were hurt or in any danger. Usually she was content to just watch from her small stall next to Link's home as the boy practiced with his wooden sword.

Rusl had started teaching the boy very soon after the Knights had left to help strengthen his muscles and enhance his agility, not to mention he was sure Link would need the knowledge in the future.

Link had moved out of Uli and Rusl's home at the age of thirteen when their own son, Colin, had turned four. The small house had become a tight fit for the family who were planning on another child. Despite Uli and Rusl's argument to the contrary Link cited that they had helped him so much and that with all their teaching he could take care of himself. What they hadn't known is that Link had been working on the old tree house that had been built into a large tree for over a year now. Fado and Ilia had tried to convince Link it was haunted but Link's ever curious nature had prompted him to explore the dilapidated building and soon after fall in love with the structure. Even now as a new year dawned it stood proudly as a centennial over the village.

* * *

Rusl was growing apprehensive, for he had asked Link to deliver the gift Ordon sent yearly to the Royal Family and the boy would be leaving today. He wasn't sure why he had suggested it for even though it had been years now it still might be dangerous for Link to return to the capital city. At the same time it felt right; Link needed to return to where it had begun for him, but that didn't ease the unrest in Rusl's gut. He had instructed Link carefully that should anything go wrong he needed to contact either Telma or Auru and they would help him. Even with these precautions Rusl could not shake the feeling something bad would happen.

Rusl was pacing in his home steadily wearing a rut in the floor; Uli had given up on trying to console him, because in truth she just as worried. The husband and wife of soon to be three waited in anxiety for Link to come pick up the sword to begin his journey unaware of the commotion going on between their eldest son and Ilia over Epona.

The two were made aware of some commotion over a half hour later when guttural cries and shrieks reached their ears. Telling Uli to stay inside; Rusl grabbed his sword, for he had made a new one in the intervening years, and charging out to face the threat.

Bulbins, there were bulbins everywhere attacking the village. Rusl could see Bo, Jaggle, and Pergie attacking the green creatures with farming tools but they were struggling to keep them back. There were at least twenty of the foul beings; a pair of which were riding around atop a giant boar like creature Rusl had heard were called bullbos.

With Rusl now added to the fray they managed to drive back the creatures; who, despite their numbers, were not skilled in combat relying solely on their overwhelming numbers to subdue their foes. After several long minutes they had whittled down the monster's number so only eight or so remained, but worry was lacing the hearts of many. None of the children, Link, or Ilia had been seen or heard from during the ruckus.

Rusl knew Link would be in the middle of things if he could and the children should have come running into the village at the first sign of danger. As these thoughts ran through his head Rusl lunged forward, skewering one of the creatures; if they had hurt any of the children, Link, or Ilia Rusl would make them pay ten-fold. He managed to take out two more of them leaving five to go when two broke away jumping on the bullbos that sat either stupidly or patiently waiting since Bo had managed to trip up the beast earlier and take out its two riders.

Now they again had the problem of two beasts rampaging about on the large animal swinging a club wildly. Rusl charged forward determined to end the two before they could cause more havoc but he did not see the bulbin in the shadows. He did feel it though when the creature struck him on his side with its large club. Turning around to deal with the nuisance Rusl felt a sharp blow to the back of this head. The pair riding the overgrown pig had run up behind him and struck him a blow to the head. He fell heavily to the ground and was immediately set upon by the remaining creatures.

Clubs were hitting him everywhere and he had dropped his sword so he had no way to fight them off. Just before darkness stole him away he heard Uli shout out, "Get away from my husband you monsters!" Then he knew no more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Returning to where it all started**

Link's POV

He blinked his eyes open trying to get them to focus but it didn't help much, things still looked off. Everything hurt especially his head, what had happened? He tried to move his hand to clear his vision but it refused to move as his brain commanded it. Taking in a deep breath to try and clear his aching head it was only made worse by the smells that assaulted him. They were so much sharper then he could ever remember but what was worse were the feelings the smells brought with them.

He remembered this smell; it had been lodged in some deep crevice of his mind forgotten but not gone. Link had a few scattered memories of his time in the prison but little that was concrete. He did, however, remember the feeling of the place, and apparently its smell. He must have forgotten how awful it was because it had never been this pungent before or so he thought.

With the smells came the flashes of long repressed memories. The other prisoners, the cell, the guards, and the interrogator were all at the forefront of his mind. A whine slipped from his throat and even though it sounded very off for him Link didn't notice too caught up in the fear now coursing through him.

Looking around his eyes immediately focused on the bars in front of him confirming his worst fear, but how? How had he ended up here; he had been in the woods hadn't he? He tried focusing on the events previous to this but it made his head hurt too much; instead he decided his best bet was to look around maybe he could escape or at least get some more information. As he pushed himself up something felt wrong and something else pinched at his left wrist. Looking down he very nearly fainted. **Paws?!** Where his hands should have been there were paws like that of a dog or wolf and the left one was locked tightly in a shackle connected to a short chain linked to a metal plate in the middle of the floor.

Panic set in and he started yelping and turning about in a frantic attempt to confirm what his brain automatically rejected, he was somehow or another a canine now! For at least a full minute he kept whipping back and forth before he tired himself out panting heavily he tried to think of some other plan since these panicked and frenzied motions weren't going to help him. But what could he do no one would recognize him like this and it wasn't like he could explain the situation.

He started to give into the panic again but pulled back, no right now his biggest worry was getting out of here. Once he was out he could work on the other problems and hopefully find a way to turn back into a two legged creature verses a four legged one. With little options left to him he did all he could think of and started gnawing at the chain holding him.

Just as he was sure his teeth were going to break off before the metal gave he heard a chiming giggle. Looking up he saw an imp like thing just beyond the bars of his cell. His vision as a canine wasn't the same as his Hylian eyes so he wasn't really sure on her coloring other than she was dark with light colors intermixed and weird designs that seemed like they were glowing.

She, for he was fairly certain it was a she, was bare except for some ancient looking headdress that seemed as if it would be too heavy for her to wear. Without him even being conscious of it Link was growling at the intruder it was as if some instinct had taken over his mind. He became aware of it when the annoying creature started taunting him. With great effort Link pulled himself out of his menacing crouch and tried to appear nonthreatening, of course as soon as she started again that instinct came right back going so far as to try and snap her offending hand off.

Finally she stopped the pointless games and much to his amazement formed some type of energy ball between her hands, though it seemed to take a lot of her concentration. Releasing the ball the chain snapped as soon as it made contact; Link instantly made a note to be very wary of this creature that could wield some sort of magic.

Running through the sewers was less than fun with his new canine body. He wasn't at all used to it and at times tripped over his feet falling into the putrid water matting his…oh how he hated to think the word… furwith filth. Ugh there were so many awful new things to get used to in this body. The tail, for instance, was infuriating constantly brushing his back legs making him spin about thinking something was coming up behind him. His eyesight was another nuisance as some details were harder to make out, and though it was helpful in seeing what his senses told him was there, right now he could care less for the benefits.

The hearing was helpful but as a Hylian his hearing had already been sharp and this new form had only further enhanced it; so maybe it wasn't all bad, he grudgingly admitted. By far though the worst of it all was his nose, he could now appreciate why dogs sometimes covered their noses with their paws; they needed to stop the constant onslaught.

There were just so many different smells especially in the bowels of wherever he was, though he was fairly sure he knew just where he had been taken. What was even worse was that he was in a constant conflict with himself. The part of him that was still him trapped in an animal's body was repulsed and sickened by the smells but his new wolf half was the complete opposite when it came to smells.

The wolf enjoyed the scents and anything particularly foul resulted in Link having to force himself not to roll in it, though it was tempting just to get a bit of revenge on the creature that had sat herself on his back digging her heals in painfully. The wolf also wanted to track down each new smell to find its source making it hard to keep focused on getting out of here. Then there were the other instincts he had to fight off almost constantly. The wolf wanted to rip the creature from its back snapping the bones between his powerful jaws and rip out her entrails so he might gorge himself on her flesh.

Link couldn't let it do that so he resisted; somehow he was sure that despite her attitude she was on his side, to some degree at least. To satisfy the wolf Link let it have full reign over the strange black monsters that were infesting the fetid waterways. Then as if fate wanted to add salt to the wound that was his sanity he couldn't stop shaking at the thought of where he was now, it was becoming all too familiar now. A few dark and frightening memories come back to him but the feeling of being in the dark cells as a helpless child had returned full force and it was all he could do to not curl up in a corner.

Finally at long last they made it outside and Link could feel himself relaxing to some degree now that he was no longer trapped below in that endless pit of darkness. The imp on his back directed him towards a far off tower telling him they needed to go there. Link didn't see how they were to get there but he wasn't in any position to argue either so he plodded forward along the stone ramparts.

He was now positive of where he was and didn't need to hear the spirit tell him; he had guessed early on that he was in Hyrule Castle. With some very daring jumps against a fierce gale and after taking out some of the strangest…birds?...he thought that might be what they were, they made it to the tower the imp had indicated.

Link was exhausted sore and tired from simply getting out of the dungeon and sewers but it wasn't over yet. After a climb up a long winding staircase they came to the tower room where it seemed someone must be if the scent was anything to go by. When he saw a shadowed figure standing near the window the wolf's instinct was to growl as they had yet to meet anything in the shadows that was pleasant.

A small gasp and the smell of what seemed to be perfume told Hylian Link that this form was not a threat and so with some effort he forced the wolf back once again. Link had guessed that the form was not a threat but he never would have guessed that this was the Princess of Hyrule; the very one he was to deliver a gift to if things hadn't gone so very wrong.

He still had yet to recover his memories of how he got here but he had had little time to think on them either. The Princess was at least kinder than the foul imp, apparently called Midna, upon his back. The Princess then explained everything to him, well mostly everything he still had no idea why he became a wolf instead of a spirit. The hardest part of the conversation was when she had stared intently at his left paw. Rusl had always directed him that he could never reveal the prisoner number on his arm to anyone. Link was sure that between the fur and shackle it was well hidden, yet he got the feeling she somehow knew of the mark long since concealed there.

For a moment he had been grateful to be a beast for any human reactions would be hidden by the bestial countenance of the wolf; this was especially true after the Princess had remarked that she was sorry he had been imprisoned. It may have just been because of the shackle but again Link felt as if she knew more than she let on.

It was time to leave now as the guard was approaching and neither he nor apparently this Midna could afford to be caught. When they were safely on the roof Midna made him a deal, well it was more like being blackmailed but beggars could not be choosers either. At least though the conversation brought back the memories of what had transpired at the Spirit's Spring and to save his family he would go to any lengths or make any deal. So with a bark of assent he disappeared into the pieces of Twilight.

Midna's POV

As he reappeared on land Link sunk heavily to the ground relieved to at least be breathing the fresh air of Lake Hylia once more. Midna appeared beside him concern all over her face as she wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Link," she began tentatively. When he didn't respond she tried again. "Link, do you think you can make it to Lanayru's cave? We can rest there and decide our next move, okay?" With a slight nod her ever quiet partner stood but she could see him shaking considerably as he made his way across the bridges to the protection of the cave. Once inside she insisted that he bathe in the healing waters of the Spring for the battle in the desert had not been an easy one.

Link moved mechanically still keeping his mouth shut. Midna had gotten used to his silence accepting early on that he talked little but right now it was driving her mad. Something besides physical pain was wrong with him but she didn't know what. The only other time she had seen him act similarly were the two occasions they had traversed under the castle. The first time she had cared little for him except as a tool so she hadn't said anything and then the second time she had been on the brink of death at first and with Link trapped in his animal form he would not have been able to answer anyway.

Now though, she was determined to find out what caused the man who had faced evil untold without batting an eye, to quiver and shake in fear. When he returned from the water she could see many of his wounds were now nothing more than scars but the troubles on his mind had not been so easily assuaged. "Link," she started quietly not really sure how to go about addressing the issue, she was never the nurturing type.

He looked up at her his cerulean eyes had a haunted almost dead look to them. It was almost enough to still her tongue but gathering what courage she had she started again. "Link something is bothering you so spill it already."

Instead of talking Link looked down at the grassy terrain within the cave not speaking. That got her dander up; how dare he ignore her. "Link you are not going to ignore me and so help me if you don't start talking I'll change you into a wolf for a week solid." That got his attention as his head shot up and he glared at her.

"Don't you give me that look wolf boy, I shared with you and now you know who I really am; it's your turn now. This is the third time I've seen you act like this and I'm not going to watch you wallow in some deep pit of depression and pain by yourself. We're friends and partners in this absurd quest and we've been traveling together for months now so I would think you would trust me."

Link glared a minute more before his gaze softened slightly and he again looked down starting to play with the grass. At first Midna was sure that he was going to remain silent still and she started preparing to continue wearing on him until he relented but before she could he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry Midna it's just I…I didn't like the prison much and it is hard to go back to the castle dungeons and sewers." Midna was sure he couldn't have been anymore vague if he had tried and her impatience exploded a bit.

"Of course you wouldn't like that prison who would like it?! Now would you stop being the strong silent hero type and just come out with it already! Jeez I swear it's easier to move Light into the Twilight Realm than it is to get you to talk."

Link blushed slightly before looking at his companion. "You're right Midna, and I do trust you. This is just something that is very hard for me to talk about."

Midna scoffed at that, "Wolf boy you have trouble talking about what you had for breakfast." Link smirked slightly but didn't smile.

Sighing deeply he spoke again, "The reason I have had more trouble in the castle and the prison is because they bring up memories of my past. Let me show you something." With those cryptic words Midna watched impatiently as Link began removing his left gauntlet and glove. What was he doing showing her his Triforce mark, she'd seen that already? Link's arm was now bare and after a furtive glance around as if to be sure they were indeed alone in the cave Link held out his arm to her.

Midna scowled at him, really what was with him but before she could give voice to her annoyance he turned his arm over. There etched on the inside of his wrist was a number clearly visible on the skin that was several shades lighter than the rest of his skin. "What," Midna asked not at all understanding the significance of the number.

"This Midna is my prisoner number; I've had it for as long as I can remember. I was imprisoned from the day I was born doomed to never see the light or set foot beyond the lowest dungeons of Hyrule Castle. For almost eight years of my life I lived down there until Rusl happened upon me. Rusl discovered why I was there and just before my eighth birthday stole me out of that prison. He and Uli moved to Ordon because it is a hidden away little village and raised me as their own son. They and the village take a great risk just by having me live there for if it was ever discovered just what I am the whole village could be imprisoned."

Link left it at that and Midna felt her mouth fall open; of all the things he could have said she never expected this. She didn't remain silent long though, "W-Why would they imprison you as a baby? What could you have possibly done to warrant that?" Link looked at her his eyes still held that haunted look that was sending shivers down her spine.

Slowly he responded as if explaining the obvious to her, "My crime Midna, was being born. From what Rusl has told me, for I remember only ever living in darkness, my parents fell in love but her father, my grandfather, did not approve of their relationship. They continued to see each other and were going to elope, but they were discovered before they could make their escape. My father was sentenced to death; according to Rusl his final words were used to give me a name should I be a boy. My mother was kept under lock and key until the day she gave birth to me, but she died while doing so.

My grandfather was so distraught he convinced everyone my father was a demon and that he had passed his evil onto me. They didn't want the demon in me to escape by putting me to death so instead I was sentenced to live my life from the age of three onward in the lowest dungeons and have the demon in me regularly beaten to keep it repressed.

Rusl and the village gave me a new chance and a new life, but lately I can't help but wonder if maybe he, my grandfather, was right. I have continued to hide in the village even though I knowingly put them in danger daily by doing so. I took up the sword and shield charging into battle and haven't even cringed back. I know they were monsters but still I should have been hesitant to kill them, a normal person would have been, but not me. Then whenever I am forced to turn into a wolf I feel something dark and feral within me, which desires nothing but carnage.

Each time I take that form I have to fight not to rip you from my back and devour your innards. The longer I'm in that form the harder it becomes and lately I've noticed that some of those feelings have crossed over to my human form. Now my senses are far more acute than they were before and that dark beast within me no longer only makes itself known when I run as a wolf."

Link looked down morosely bangs falling over his eyes as he finished the longest speech Midna had ever heard from him. She wasn't sure what to say, part of her wanted to cringe back from the fact he just admitted he had to fight not to kill her. She didn't leave his side though but was still confused and unsure; it didn't help either that she could feel a twinge of Princess Zelda's feelings inside of her. Midna couldn't quite pinpoint what her Light counterpart was feeling but she herself was horrified by the story.

How could anyone have condemned Link, or anyone, just for being born? Link was a good person better than any she had seen in either this realm or her own, yet here he was questioning rather he had a demon in him. Midna wished she was better at giving comfort; wished she had the words but she didn't. "Link," she started tentatively still unsure of what to say her voice was so quiet though she didn't think Link had heard her for he continued on.

"That prison got me thinking though. It was filled with all the past wrongs of Hyrule and they were then left to fester in that forgotten cesspool of evil. It was hidden away and no one ever mentions it as if they hoped it would go away but things only got worse there. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I can't keep ignoring what happened and who I am; I can't keep putting others in danger just for me. After this is all over if I'm still alive then I think it's time I make things right."

"What are you saying Link?!" Midna nearly shrieked at him disturbed by his implications. He couldn't be thinking of turning himself in, could he? She opened her mouth to argue but Link cut her off.

"Midna I have been given more than I could have ever hoped for or dreamed of. I've had the chance to live life and the opportunity to protect the ones I love but what kind of hero would I be if I continued living a lie. I could never look anyone in the eye again. So many have given up so much for my sake it's about time I started giving back." Sighing deeply Link leaned his head back on the cavern wall and within seconds he had drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Midna knew she should rest too but the thought of Link, after all the good he had done, being dragged down into those dungeons never to set foot outside again horrified her. Midna wanted to convince him he was being stupid and talk him out of such a ludicrous idea but she knew better than most Link was stubborn and wouldn't be swayed. She may not have the words to talk him out of the insane idea but Midna wouldn't let him condemn himself; not after all he had done. If necessary she would talk with Zelda and if it came down to it she would zap his butt back to Ordon then place a spell on him to prevent him from ever setting foot beyond the forest.

It would be simple since she'd have her power back by then once Zant and this Ganondorf were dealt with. Feeling a bit better she settled into Link's shadow to rest, happy that she would be able to help him rather he liked it or not.

Rusl's POV (Faron Woods)

Rusl hadn't seen Link for weeks after he left for Snow Peak. At first he had waited anxiously at the bar; for the mountain was a terrible place and could steal a life in the blink of an eye. He had wanted to wait longer but a comment from Shad and a letter from Uli had necessitated his return to the woods.

Since the day they had moved back to Uli's home village Rusl had read as much as he could on the woods. It held many great mysteries in it and there was one Rusl thought may be of help to them now. It was said an ancient power rested in a temple deep within the woods and he was sure that it would be of use to the cause if they could retrieve it, however, Uli would soon give birth and he had no way of knowing how long such a journey would take. He supposed it was fortunate that Link found him today, but he did not feel fortunate.

Rusl had seen Link change so much in his life. He had gone from a timid child scared of tools in a shed and enthralled with the bright colors of frosting on his first birthday cake to a quiet and respectful young man that was always willing to lend a hand. However, those changes had been gradual unlike the changes Rusl now saw in the man before him.

Link was far quieter than he had ever been before and the way he carried himself was disconcerting. Link practically glowed with power as if he had the strength to take on anything, yet at the same time he seemed diminished as if he bore a great weight on his shoulders. Rusl had always known the day would come that Link would have to take up the mantle as hero, but a large part of him had always wished his son would never have to.

They stood in silence for a moment staring across the wide chasm; something was eating at Link, Rusl could feel it but he knew better than to try and force the words from him. He would talk when he was ready. Astonishingly though it seemed he was ready now and for the first time Rusl could remember Link broke a long silence. "Rusl, do…do you think they regret it?"

Rusl looked at his son, unsure of just who he was talking about and after another moment of silence Link clarified his question. "My parents, do you think they regret having loved each other and me. Do you think if they had known what was to come they would have still gone through with it or would they have changed things?"

Rusl wasn't sure what to say to this so he said the first words that came to his mind. "I don't know son, and there is no way I can honestly answer since I knew neither of them." Link seemed to shrink a little as if Rusl had given him the answer he suspected but at the same time the knowledge had weighed more heavily on him.

It was a sight Rusl couldn't stand so he continued hoping his next words might bolster the youth some. "However, I can say that if I were in their position I would have done it again. Even if I couldn't be there for him I would still want my son to continue on. While I can't speak for them Link, I can say I have never regretted bringing you into my life. It was one of the best decisions Uli and I ever made and I am proud of the man you've become and all the obstacles you have surpassed in your life."

Link smiled a bit at that before saying, "Thank you Rusl. I owe you and Uli everything and you both mean the world to me; as does the village. I promise whatever it takes I will keep you all safe."

Rusl looked over at Link after that strange declaration, he loved the boy dearly as much as either of his natural children and it pained him deeply knowing the child he had raised was now raising arms in a war with few to aid him. As much as Rusl hated to do it he asked Link to take up the task of finding that ancient power to which the boy readily agreed. Rusl found it strange that Link did not question as to how he was to cross the gorge but Rusl already had a plan for it and at least it would somewhat ease his feelings of regret that he could do something, however paltry it was, to aid Link in his journey.

Rusl watched until Link was out of sight with the glittering bird before he turned back towards Ordon feeling dejected and helpless knowing he had just sent his eldest son into what was sure to be difficult ordeal.

Still Rusl's POV (Hyrule Field)

Rusl rode Epona as fast and as hard as he dared push her back to Kakariko Village. Link's life was dwindling fast and now they were caught in a terrible predicament. They needed to hurry but they had to go easy too; a rough ride could worsen Link's injuries to the point he might die before they could get him help.

Somehow they made it back with Link still clinging to life by his fingernails. Renado immediately set to trying to save the young Hero's life while Rusl, Ilia, the Princess Zelda, and some strange creature that seemed to be a friend of Link's but looked disturbingly like the dark beings waited, pacing impatiently.

Rusl had wanted to help Renado but the shaman had forbidden it, Rusl was too close to Link and he wouldn't be able to think and act rationally in this situation. Instead Renado had asked the help of Auru, Telma, and his daughter Luda. It had been by some divine fortune that group had somehow or another found themselves transported from the inner castle walls to the field. The Ordonian children had been sent outside to play while Renado and the others worked over Link, though they had argued gamely it would not do to have them bear witness to this, especially if things went wrong. Rusl paced around the room unable to settle down, much as he had the day this had all started.

After several hours Renado called them back to the room where Link rested. He was unconscious lying in the small bed covered in bandages and a thin sheen of sweat; his breath hitched occasionally coming in ragged gasps. Rusl noted Link was also bare of clothing including his left arm but at least it was under the blanket covering him. Telma and Auru were aware of Link's past, though admittedly they had been surprised at what the small child had grown to become, but what about Renado? Rusl made a note to speak with the man about it soon but right now his focus was on the broken and beaten young man before him.

The boy he had rescued from a life damned into darkness was lying on this small bed barely clinging to life and Rusl was sitting here completely helpless. As he looked at the Hero laying there Rusl couldn't help but let his mind drift to the memories of watching that poor boy that had never seen the sun grow into the man he was now. He thought of the many things Link witnessed for the first time that Rusl felt privileged to share with him.

Link's first rain and playing in the mud with Fado while Ilia declared it was too icky. The first winter with the pristine white snows building snowmen and having a snowball fight. Both instances had introduced Link to his first and second colds because he had snuck back outside after Uli and Rusl had brought him in. It had taken Rusl at least an hour to find him both times and by then he was cold and wet but still staring on in wonder.

Then there were the times working with Link on training Epona both had excelled at that. Rusl had even taught Link to use a sword; he had been so proud that no matter how many times Link was knocked to the ground he would get back up and pick up right where he had left off getting better each time.

He was as good of a son as Rusl could have hoped for and a terrific big brother. Colin adored Link even though Link had moved into the tree house at the age of thirteen when Colin was still a four year old toddler. It warmed Rusl's heart that his blood son still considered Link his older brother and looked up to him. Link couldn't die now there was so much he had yet to experience. Rusl felt he wouldn't be able to take it if Link's life were to end after barely a decade of getting to truly live.

He stayed by Link's side as much as he could during the two weeks it took for Link to recover. The Princess Zelda had left after less than a week once Link had awoken and they were assured he would live. She needed to see to her Kingdom and start to rebuild and heal everyone now that the evil had been vanquished. She had insisted that once Link was well enough he was to come to the castle where she would make a formal declaration to the people. She also insisted the entirety of Ordon Village attend, as well as the Resistance members. All had agreed to her request, though Rusl wondered if any had ever dared refuse the stern woman.

For now, though, it didn't matter as Rusl and the others had their hands full making sure Link stayed still and setting about plans to get the village to the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

**To Fix a Wron****g**

Zelda's POV

It had been around two months since the Twilight war was officially over. Link, had apparently tried to get up shortly after she had left. It had taken a not so subtle threat from Midna and apparently some herbal teas with sleeping drugs infused into them to make him relax and heal. Those had worked for about two weeks but of course they could not hold him down long but they had managed to keep him contained within Kakariko, barely.

The whole of Ordon and the Resistance group, Renado, his daughter Luda; along with Princess Midna were now gathered in one of the grandeur large ball rooms as the throne room currently was not inhabitable thanks to the great battle that had taken place. As she looked about Zelda could make out the more jovial faces of those with more humble origins verses the faces of many of the nobles who scowled at the 'riff raff' that had been allowed in the castle, as she overheard one man. Still she smiled inwardly to herself, her outer appearance as stoic as ever, much was soon to change.

The Princess soon called for attention and began what was sure to be a historical beginning for her Kingdom. "My dear people many of us contributed in some manner or another to the end of the recent Twilight War but there are those among us who contributed more so than others and deserve to be recognized for their deeds. These people I speak of did not run and hide from the terrors that encroached upon our lands but instead used their individual and unique skills to fight back. This group met within the very walls of our capital and I would now like to acknowledge their service. Auru, Telma, Rusl, Ashei, and Shad would you please come forward?" The people named came to stand before her all wearing various expressions from apprehension to stubborn pride and everything in-between.

"All of you made great contributions towards ending the dark plague that was inflicted upon our land. Therefore I would like to award each of you respectively, please take a knee." They all complied as she removed her ceremonial sword using the long practiced movements she'd learnt as a child she titled each; "Sir Auru, Dame Telma, Sir Rusl, Dame Ashei, and Sir Shad."

After the last she bid them rise as a polite applause rang out for each of them, though the Ordonians were a bit louder for Rusl. Smiling she allowed them to return before continuing.

"Not all heroic deeds are merely done on the battle field though. There are those among us who cared for those who were either battling or who could not care for themselves. Renado and Luda would you please come forward?" The father and daughter stepped out of the throng of guests standing before the Princess of Hyrule.

"These two selfless individuals contributed in a far different manner by taking in and protecting an entire village's children. They also provided aid in the form of medical care, lodging, and substance for those who were fighting. Because of their great endeavors I have decided that they each will receive the highest Medal of Honor this Kingdom is able to bestow on any who work to save lives. I present you both with 'The Piece of Heart' medals for your services. I have also given orders that along with the restoration of Castletown, Kakariko will also be renewed to its former glory." More polite applause followed this presentation as the pair returned to the crowd, Luda was blushing slightly from the high praise.

Once everything had settled down once again Zelda continued with her speech, for she had purposefully save this part of last. "As noble and selfless as all of their help was there are still two among us who made the greatest contributions to ending this war. Princess Midna and Link, would you please come forward?" Both complied though Zelda noted that the Ordonians had become slightly nervous with Link being moved away from their inner group. They had been more or less hiding him from view during the ceremony but now they could no longer keep him from notice.

"Princess Midna, I cannot title you as your title far exceeds any I could give nor would any medal that is within my power to give suffice to honor your great deeds and suffering. However, I can offer the eternal thanks of my Kingdom and a promise that from this day forth you and your people will be welcome here. I believe we may be able to form a strong alliance between our two realms."

"Please Princess Zelda" Midna interrupted, "though your words are kind your thanks appreciated they are unnecessary as we both worked to the best of our abilities to save both of our Kingdoms. Our thanks should be going to another."

"Yes Princess Midna you are quite correct we owe much of our thanks to another and I would ask that you stand with me as we give that man our thanks." Midna nodded as she moved to stand beside the Hylian Princess. Link seemed to squirm under the scrutiny of the two beautiful Princesses but he resolutely stayed where he was.

After a moment Zelda spoke, "Link, my gratitude towards you cannot be expressed by mere words. Where others would have run and cowered you stood fast facing down all manner of evil. Whenever there was one in need while others turned a blind eye you took it upon yourself to help; asking nothing in return. When many believed all hope was forever smothered in a veil of darkness you pulled back that curtain and showed them where to look for the light. You have done a far greater service than I am sure will ever be fully known for not only the Kingdom of Hyrule but for the Kingdom in the realm of Twilight as well.

Your deeds are reminiscent of the heroes of the past and your story will forever be told alongside theirs in our land. I am afraid though that I cannot knight you as I have done the others, nor can I bestow you with any medal."

There was a pause and Zelda could almost feel the indignation coming off some in the room; she continued after but a brief silence not wanting to cause too much unrest. "For you see even if I were to bestow you with every medal in the land it still would not be enough and the title of Knight or Sir would not do justice to your great deeds. There is but one title that befits you and all you have done for us.

In Hyrule it is foretold that whenever the land is in peril a hero shall come forth and vanquish that which has threatened the land. This has held true for as far back as our history has record of. Each of the brave individuals like yourself were given a special title created solely for that great individual and while it is unique to that person it still carried with it a connection to those who have held a similar title.

This is the title of Hero and each ruling Monarch adds to that title making it exclusive for each Hero's and their brave deeds, the Hero of Time was the last to receive this honor and now you shall be the next. With this title you will be second only to myself in rank upon the land and your name shall be spread throughout the whole of Hyrule declaring both your valor and integrity. So please Link take a knee and allow me to place upon you the title you have more than earned."

The room waited with bated breath but Link did not kneel before the Princesses instead he took a deep breath before speaking. "Your Highness, I appreciate your sentiments but I am afraid I cannot accept the title you offer for it would be a lie."

Several gasps followed this and Midna actually raised her hair a bit in a threatening manner while growling out, "Link don't do this just accept the damn title." Link merely shook his head before continuing on.

"Please Princess Midna I can no longer live this lie or endanger those I love with my presence," the last part was said with a glance back to the villagers who had cried out and moved forward. They halted their advance with a look from Link though. "I made a vow to protect those I love in whatever way I could and I will keep that vow." The Princess heard a strangled cry come from the group, she was sure it was Rusl who had made that desperate sound.

"You see your Highness I should have never been allowed the opportunity to step any further onto the blessed lands of Hyrule than the floor of my cell or the path leading to the Inquisitorial Chamber. I am afraid Your Highness I am an escaped prisoner and have been living the life of a free man for over a decade now. I was sentenced at birth to live my life in the dungeons for it was believed I harbored a demon within me; inherited from my father who was a Knight of this castle. I cannot find anyway to dispute this belief and as such, I cannot accept such a glorious title when my honor has been tarnished since before I understood what the word honor meant.

I now humbly stand before you my Princess; do with me as you will but I want one thing to be made perfectly clear. It was I who escaped and there has never been a time that I was unaware of my status; so it is me who should bear the brunt of any punishment and me alone."

Link fell silent after that and for the span of several heart beats the room too was just as silent as tension filled the air but a loud voice soon broke the tense atmosphere. "You should have been dead!" A thin older man marched up to them uncaring that he hadn't acknowledged either Princess. Instead he looked at Link squarely in the face with a sour expression before spouting loudly off again.

"I should have recognized you sooner for you look just like that loathsome demon that enchanted my fair sweet daughter. Well I'll tell you now boy I still have say over you as patriarch and you're going right back to that black hole where you belong. Sir Raol take him down to the dungeons and see to it he is put in constant chains even while in his cell so he may not escape again. I'll discuss his trips to the Inquisitor later as it seems we'll have to increase them from what they were before."

As soon as Marquis Milos had ordered it the burly Knight had stepped forward gripping Link tightly to prevent escape and though Zelda was sure he was more than capable of outdoing the man he did not fight it. It seemed he was truly willing to go back to that endless realm of darkness just for the sake of protecting others. He was both a Hero and a martyr thru and thru.

There had been another cry this time from all of the residents of Ordon and they along with the Resistance now rushed forward to help, but at a look from the other Knights and nobles they stopped, though a few of their hands still rested upon their weapons.

Sir Raol turned to Rusl grinning while still holding Link tightly by the arms. "I knew you'd taken something from the castle; I just never thought it was that worthless kid. I should have known something was odd with him when he managed to finish off that nutcase Majora though. A mere child shouldn't have been able to beat her unless of course they had a demon's soul in them. And I know you had something to do with helping him escape so now I'm going to be watching your every move and first time you step out of line I'll have you in a cell next to this pathetic excuse for a hero so fast it'll make your children's heads spin."

Rusl snarled at the man and the only reason he did not attack the Knight was because Bo and Ashei were holding him back. Midna stood beside the Hylian Princess hair poised and ready glaring daggers at the men and occasionally at Zelda too. The Princess of Hyrule, however, had every intention of making her own opinion heard, unlike her father who had left the running of the Kingdom up to his council and the Gentry class, she was a hands on ruler.

In truth her father wasn't to blame, at least not entirely. The man had never really gotten over the loss of his dear wife and so he had wiled away the days; walking down her favorite garden paths and enclosing himself in her favorite rooms. The former King had drowned in his grief losing all sense of himself and his obligations.

"I believe I was in the middle of a ceremony Marquis Milos and Sir Raol if you would please hold your stead until I have had my say." The two men froze in their tracks both alarmed that the Monarch would dare interfere, especially the Princess as she was just a figure head until she wed and a proper king could take the throne. To their credit though they did not speak or interrupt the Hyrulean Princess.

"Link it was quite honorable of you to come forward as you did; few in your position would, yet I would expect nothing less from the Chosen Hero. However, the recent revelations must be taken into account when deciding how to proceed with this ceremony. I will start with the village of Ordon for even though you would have us believe they were ignorant of your sentence I would believe otherwise.

The village has long been protected by Hyrule but has not been a part of any Noble's lands. As such they have provided yearly gifts to the throne to show their allegiance, but maintain their independence. Taking into consideration everything that has happened I believe it is time the village came under the direction of Nobility as part of a parcel of land. The village will answer to the Noble there and pay taxes to them as required. I believe that the estate currently under the care of Marquis Milos would be ideal as he has been requesting the village be added to his own province for some time now."

There were several indignant sputters at this but Zelda did not give any the chance to argue with her. "As for you Link I am afraid with the knowledge I have now I cannot let you return to being a resident of Ordon village." Marquis Milos and Sir Raol had greedy conniving smiles upon their faces as they watched the villager's fallen faces, but the faces of all changed immediately with the Princess' next words.

"Link I would like you to take over for your grandfather's estate as I am, from this moment on, revoking his title and claim. After today he shall no longer be welcome in the castle nor would I advise letting him onto your lands." Link's jaw was on the floor as were most of the Ordonians, Milos was the only one who managed to find his voice.

"Your Highness you can't do this I am…"

"That is where you are quite wrong Milos. We can do as we please for we are the Monarchy of Hyrule and we have been very displeased even before this war broke out." Zelda momentarily slipped into the traditional way of speaking for the reigning King or Queen of Hyrule so as to fully impart on the man that she had the last say in this matter. Though her coronation had yet to take place she would force them to recognize her authority now.

"You see sir I may not have had my coronation as of yet but there is an old law that enables me to bypass the normal regulations and make any and all decisions for the good of the Kingdom during times of crisis. As it so happens our Kingdom is going through a crisis having just come out of a war and having with much of its land and many of its people traumatized or obliterated. During the past two months that this war has been over I have seen none of the nobility step up to help their people and many have only now returned as they fled at the first hint of danger to begin with. This is discouraging since many such as yourself had sworn to aid the castle during times of battle.

Before the Twilight came I had entrusted a few of my most loyal guards to perform discreet reconnaissance on those nobles with lands to their names. The information brought back to me was most disturbing and I had every intention of making things right for my people after my coronation. As of this moment and until I can either find suitable replacements, as I did with Milos's land, or until it is proven to me that they can change all lands and titles are here by suspended. Their families may continue to live on the estate but all matters of state shall be dealt with by the Crown until otherwise noted."

Milos seemed to have recovered from his shock and in his most wheedling voice started to ply on Zelda's decision. "Your Majesty you cannot possibly handle all of these time consuming affairs. Your revered father understood how complicated these matters were and left to us the more intricate decisions so he could worry about other matters. As for this boy Your Majesty, you cannot honestly mean to put the lives of so many in his hands; you know not what a vile wicked creature he is. He is a demon who stole the life of my precious daughter before he was even a minute old taking after his father who bewitched her so he would be able spread his dark powers across the Kingdom. He may have destroyed that vile Ganondorf but that is only because the evil in him was far greater. If you allow him to run free any longer our Kingdom shall surely succumb to despair once again."

"Milos while your conniving words may have worked on my father they hold no weight with me. My dear father, may he rest in peace, was broken after the loss of my mother. He cared not for anything any longer only continuing to live in the past. For many years he left the Council and Nobility unchecked as he wasted away in the realm of memory. During that time he was easily influenced and that is the only reason I can think of as to why he would agree to what you did to those poor people that day, Milos. For I am very aware of Link's backstory for I researched it after first meeting him."

All eyes looked up at the Princess in wonder but she did not hesitate to continue. "You see every prisoner is given a tattoo on the inside of their left arm when they have been convicted and sentenced to the dungeons. Depending on the length of their sentence the tattoo's properties varies. For those who are merely sentenced to short times of imprisonment it is nothing but a simple number. For those of longer stays the tattoo is imbedded with a certain magic that will glow anytime they are above the dungeon level. When they have served their sentence the magic is removed. The glow may only be seen by certain people and no amount of clothing or jewelry may cover it.

I noticed the glow the first time I met the hero and after he left managed to find the scrolls pertaining to his imprisonment. I was mortified by what I read and could not believe that anyone would condemn a child to the lowest of dungeons for his entire life for the mere act of being born. Sir Milos after having read that I do believe there was a monster present that day but the monster was you. Your daughter was in love and you should have embraced their happiness instead of reviling it.

It is with great fortune that Sir Rusl stumbled upon Link when he did and that he and his wife had the goodness in them to raise him; not to mention that the entire village protected him. They are all to be commended for that act alone, for imagine how the Goddesses might react if during our time of need the hero they sent us was locked in the dungeons still; fully unaware and incapable of helping us.

Now we will no longer tolerate being questioned on our decision. Sir Raol you will release Link as you no longer hold the authority to apprehend any. Your earlier comment about Link defeating Majora contradicts what you reported all those years ago. Your title was given to you under the persuasion of Milos here and as I have never read a report that shows your desire was to help the people your title too is here by removed. We will also personally be looking into every Knight here, how they obtained their title, and rather they are worthy of keeping it.

This Kingdom has a long road of rebuilding ahead of it but it will bring us together and we will be stronger for it in the end. Now I would like to get back to the ceremony as it was before being interrupted, if you would Link take a knee."

Link, as with the rest of the attending crowd were too dumbfounded to do anything but obey and so Link fell to one knee before the Princesses. Midna was grinning toothily now at Zelda's revelation. She had thoroughly enjoyed watching the Hyrulean Princess work and the looks on the Nobles faces was priceless.

"Good and honest Link," Zelda began, "you came to the aid of our Kingdom during its time of need. You worked tirelessly to restore it to its full glory and vanquished the evil that plagued it. For your valiant efforts I bestow upon you the title of Hero of Twilight, this is the greatest title I may present you with and I know you will bear it well," said Zelda again using her ceremonial saber.

Before she allowed Link to rise though Midna stepped forward. "Link, my words are not quite as poetic as Zelda's but I too wish to thank you for what you have done. I will not give you a title but instead a gift. I will bless you with the magic we used to complete our quest only now it will allow you to use it of your own free will without the need for crystals and swords."

Midna's hand came up while the room looked thoroughly confused at her cryptic words. A red and black ball of energy formed in her hand then shot down onto the young man's head sending crackling red energy lines down the entirety of his body. Link stiffened slightly for a second, but it was over almost as soon as it began, and though none could see any great difference Link could feel it.

"Link, this will be different than the curse Zant placed on you, you will no longer fight for control and will be able to keep in your mind when you use my gift. Now stand up already." Link did so though he looked begrudgingly towards Midna.


	15. Chapter 15

**What will you do now?**

Link's POV

The rest of the day was spent in celebration for all who were in attendance, though many of the Nobles left as they were now feeling the loss of their power. Link had worried about running an estate but Shad and Auru had both volunteered to help teach him. He had been trying to talk with both Princesses alone now for over an hour but with all the people around congratulating him or talking to the royals it had been difficult. At last Link found himself off of the main part of the party with both Princesses and he now felt compelled to ask the questions he had held back at the ceremony.

"Your Highness Princess Zelda, why would you save me? You could have taken his story and locked me away; by all rights I am still a criminal. Instead you saved me and have turned everything on its head when you could have rebuilt the Kingdom back the way it was and forgotten the war or myself ever existed."

"Please Link Hero of Twilight, call me Zelda, we are of equal status as far as I am concerned and we fought together, however briefly."

"Only if you will just call me Link," the green garbed man interjected quickly. Zelda nodded her assent to this then continued to answer his question.

"The reason I did not take Milos's word and did not let them throw you back into the dungeons is because it would not have been right. I decided many years ago that when it came time for me to take the throne I would make many changes to the Kingdom. You see I listened in on meetings and when opportunities arose traversed amongst the common folk, my people. I saw what was and wasn't being done to the Kingdom and how my father's neglect coupled with the greediness of the Nobles was harming those we were all sworn to protect.

Normally I would not have been able to enact any changes until my coronation but the catalyst of the Twilight War provided me the necessary means to take the reins fully. Now with the need to rebuild I can set things into motion much sooner and make a change to help my people."

Link nodded before replying, "So in a way you will benefit from the war?"

"Yes, though I would rather it had never happened and would gladly suffer through the politics of daily life here than to have let the war happen. However, I cannot go back in time to change things so I must make use of what has been dealt to me.

I should also say there is another reason I would not take Milos's word; you Link are far too good of a person to be locked away to rot. If even half of the stories I was told about you while in _Kakariko are true you are far better than any man, woman, or child in this land and it would be an insult to the Goddesses to lock you away. Truly Link you are_ a blessing to this land and its people; I hope one day you can realize the truth of that statement."

Link nodded again before turning to Midna but before he could say anything she cut him off. "If you address me as Princess I'll have you hanging by your toes from the ceiling. As for your question, because I already know what you're going to ask, yes you can turn into a wolf at will now. The reason you always felt the dark instinct of the wolf before is because the Twilight that originally transformed you was set upon the land by Zant and Ganondorf; since their intentions were evil so was anything transformed by it. You being the extraordinary person you are managed to fight it off. The same went for the shadow crystal, Zant made it with a malicious intent, but what I did was different.

You see intent is everything in my tribe's shadow magic. The reason behind your spell casting will reflect in the spell thus since I gave it as a gift there won't be any evil influences for you to deal with this time. It'll be just you only fuzzier and with four legs; with the added bonus that you can't talk since you talk too much as it is," Midna finished while smirking.

Link clamped his mouth shut nodding and glaring at her but not willing to argue; he knew all too well it would do him no good and likely get him hurt. Midna scrutinized him for a moment though before rolling her eyes and speaking again.

"Really Link, if there's something else you want to ask just get it over with already. I was kidding about you talking too much. Enough of the strong silent type hero; it gets annoying after a while."

Link blushed slightly before he voiced his question. "What now, what do we do?" The two Princesses looked at him before Zelda slowly answered not quite sure where he was headed with this.

"I will have to stay here to begin organizing the rebuild of the Kingdom and seeing to the restructuring of the many officials and their estates. I do plan on seeing Midna back to the Twilight Mirror, though, so she too may return to her Kingdom."

Link looked at the Twilight beauty aghast but no words came. "What we didn't go through all that for nothing Link. The Twilight Realm needs me as the Light Realm needs Zelda. We have to pick up the pieces now and try to get back what was lost. I was hoping you would come with me though just to see me off along with Zelda."

Link nodded solemnly at their words he hadn't expected much else truthfully, "Yeah Midna I will see you back to the mirror since we'll have to traverse back the Arbiter's grounds again and I already know the terrain."

"Actually Link," said Zelda softly, "both Midna and I are capable of warping and now that she has blessed you with the ability to transform you too should be able to still use the warp portals. We will be able to make the entire trip in less than a day and without guard. Though Link I wonder what will you do after that?"

Link stared at her quizzically for a moment before replying, "I thought I had to look after that estate?" Zelda smiled at him but shook her head no.

"No Link the estate is to do with as you please. You can of course take over governing that region as Milos did before you; as you know both Shad and Auru are willing to help teach you. You may also choose to let someone else run it and continue on with your life how you see fit. I trust your judgment and do not believe you would leave it in less than capable hands. So what it comes down to is what you wish to do."

Link was a bit startled by that fact. His life was his own again and he was more free than he had ever been before; now he could choose his own path to take the only question was, which path he would follow.

* * *

**A/N:** Guess what folks I did it that was the last chapter for this story. I really hope you all enjoyed reading it and were satisfied with the outcome. I specifically didn't choose a pairing in this wanting to leave it ambiguous just as the game did so now you can imagine how it went from there. I know this story wasn't an action packed, cliff hanger; nail biting story but even in its early stages it was always meant to be just a kind of sweet little backstory tale to the game. With any luck I accomplished that

Now as a final sendoff I need to thank the last set of reviewers that I can before I click complete on this tale.

Arison Nakaru: Yes I wanted him to display his heroic traits even in his early years. I hope what happened with Sir Raol was satisfying enough for you.

winterrose782000: As always thank you for your input and I hope the last four did justice to the story.

Crankymcgranky: Thank you I'm glad to know it caught your interest. Here's your update hopefully it is to your liking and I will did my best, thanks.

Guest: Yes, the Twilight Princess Link always seemed rather fast and agile to me, which is surprising considering he herded goats but hey it worked. I tried to keep that up whenever the need arose in this story, which wasn't much I'll admit.

A special thanks to Crankymcgranky and CupcakePride101 for adding this story to their favorite/follows list.

Alright as they say this is the end my friend and unless another one off one-shot pops into my head you won't be seeing me again until I manage to finish the six or so chapters in my next story. Thank you so much to those who read this story and those who reviewed or put it or me on some form of alert list that is available on this site. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have people actually enjoy my stories. If you feel like it leave a review for what you thought of the end and the story as a whole. Thank you again everyone.

Later


End file.
